Little Neko Lucy
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Hey! I really like those Lucy gets kick out stories, so i decide to write one too! Anyway, Lucy gets kick out because of Lissana but then when she took a mission, she got turned into a 5 year old and she has a pair of kitten ears and a tail! So what happens next? Will it be a StiLu or NaLu?
1. I'm lonely

**Little Neko Lucy**

**I don't own FT**

At the town of Magnolia, in the guild where all the members will party everyday for no reason at all. There is a girl with blond hair, sitting right in the corner of the bar, writing her novel that she would only let her best friend Levy read, that is if she was her best friend anymore. Lucy let out a depressed sigh as she finished her last chapter of her book, hoping there's going to be an opportunity to give it to Levy. Why? Because every time she approaches her, Levy apparently gives her the cold shoulder and walks off, not even caring about the paper in her hand. Lucy sigh again, thinking how did all of this happened. Oh ya, that's right, it all started when Lissana came back from the 'dead'. Yup, ever since she came back, the guild just ignored her or gave her the cold shoulder. Even her own team ignored her and went to Lissana, but her sadness didn't end here, for Natsu, her secret crush, went and hang with Lissana. Since then, Natsu never came in her house or ask her on missions. Is not that she hated Lissana for taking away Natsu, which broke her heart; she just couldn't bring herself to hate her. Besides, she wasn't completely alone, she still had Wendy, Charle, Lily, Master and how she still doesn't understand Gajeel and Juvia, but then all of them except Master, had one thing in common, they all had joined after Lissana went bye bye.

Signing again, Lucy got up and went to the mission board. It's not like she didn't had enough money to pay her rent, in fact she already paid the next 5 years of her rent. Well, in the last 10 months that Lissana came back, she didn't really have anything to do, cause she only needed to write her book, which was already completed, hand a little while with her friends that still notice her and well…..that's kind of it. So the rest of her time, what better way to do then train and go on missions?

Lucy picked a job that has a nice pay, cause who wouldn't want a job that pays you 500,000 Jewels just to find the owner's cat?

**Lucy's Pov **

Let's see, this mission should have me be away from my loneliness for at least a week. Well, better have my last milkshake before I go, that's if Mira would notice me.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey Mira, could I have a strawberry milkshake and this job…" But before Lucy could finish, Mira already cut her off.

"Sorry, but we ran out of milkshakes" said Mira coldly, as she went to join her sister.

"But the mission…." Mumbled Lucy, as she looked at the floor depressed.

"….Let me have a look at it, Lucy" said Master, as he watched all this scene unfold.

"Ok" said Lucy a little happy, as she went and handed the paper to Master.

Master took a look at it and approved "Yes, this seems good, you may go"

"Hai, then see you later minna!" yelled Lucy to practically no one.

Only, Wendy, Master, Juvia, Gajeel and the white and black exceeds said "Good Luck!" while the others ignored her.

Then when Lucy went out and they were sure she wasn't really close to the guild anymore, they begin to huddle together.

"Geez, when will this end? Pink Idiot" said Gray

"How should I know? Lucy should have come to me by now! Stripper!" said Natsu a little sad.

"Mouh, Natsu I told you Lu-chan isn't like that, she'll never come and cry to you" said Levy

"But how do you suggest to do it?" said Natsu

"Be a man and confess to her!" yelled Elfman

"Heh, if bunny girl did go to Salamander and find out this was all his plan, than she'll totally dump you on the spot" said Gajeel

"Ugh! Master, you should have let Luce stay in the guild, maybe she almost wanted to come to me!" said a frustrated Natsu.

"Baka! If Lucy didn't go, she'll be even depressed, besides isn't her rent coming?" said Master.

"Yes, but Lucy already taken at least 10 missions a month and by now she should have already 5 years of rent money to pay" said Mira checking the job book.

"Well, maybe she bought other stuff?" said Erza.

"Um, not everyone will spent half of their money to buy cake, Erza" said a sweatdropping Lissana.

"Anyway, how did Natsu-san even came up the ideal of making Lucy-san jealous by hanging out with Lissana and making almost the whole guild ignore her?" said Wendy

"Because this Idiot person here, didn't want to have Lucy like anybody else, when his stupid plan is processing" said Gray pointing to Natsu.

"But then why didn't we ignored Lucy-san too?" said Wendy, confused.

"Because, when we planed this ideal, we figured we should at least have someone notice Lucy, so since everyone wanted it, we chose it randomly, don't you remember" said Erza

"Oh, so that was what it was for" said Wendy

**Flash Back!**

"Onegai minna!" begged Natsu with his hands together.

"Of course we're help!" said Mira, imaging pink and blond hair babies.

"Heh, sure, I'll do it, but it was just for that I saw you begging!" said Gray grinning.

"Shut up! Stripper!" yelled Natsu

"What did you call me? Flame brain!"

"Why? Got a problem? Ice breath"

"Damn you! Hot head!"

"Are you guys fighting?!" said Erza

"No sir! We are best friends right?"

"Aye!" :X- both

"Good, now then. Who will be Lucy's friend?" said Erza.

"I'll do it! I'm Lu-chan's best friend after all!" yelled Levy

"No way! I'll do it, I'm Lucy's teammate after all" said Erza

"Hey! I am too!" said Gray

"No! Not Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia.

After that, everyone just started fighting on who's going to be Lucy's friend.

"On my, how about we randomly do it?" said Mira holding a white box.

"Huh? Good ideal Mira" said Master

"Ok, the ones who have a red X, that means you're the cold hearted person, the ones whom pick the yellow star gets to be Lucy's friend and no changing allowed" said Mira.

So, everybody lined up. Those who picked the X was crying anime style and the ones that pick the star either didn't care or was happy.

Then Wendy and Charle entered the guild "Ohayo, Minna!" shouted Wendy

"Ah! Wendy-chan, come on pick a paper" said Mira going to Wendy, with the box.

"Eh? Ok" said Wendy as she put her hand in the box and pulled out a piece of white paper and so did Charle.

"So, what did you get?" said Mira

"I got a star and so did Charle" said Wendy

"Is that so, well congrats you get to be Lucy's friend" said Mira clapping her hands.

"Huh?"

**Flashback End**

**At Lucy's**

"Sigh, this is going to be another sad mission" said Lucy, walking to the train.

"Let's see…..Mission:

Help Wanted! .''

Need a mage to find my pet cat!

Place: Potion Kingdom

Reward: 500,000 Jewels

"Sign, at least this one would be worth it" said Lucy, sighing out a depressed sigh again.


	2. Damn u cat!

**At Lucy **

Lucy arrived in front of client's front door, when she knocked the huge mansion door, a maid with blue hair and a black and white dress appeared.

"Yes, how may I help you?" said the maid

"Um….I'm the mage from Fairy Tail for the job" said Lucy showing the flyer.

"Is that so, please come in" said the maid opening the door wider.

So, Lucy went in and the maid showed her the way to the Client's office. When they finally stopped at the black wooden door, the maid knocked the door two times while saying "Master, there is a mage for the job request"

"Sent the person in" replied the voice behind the door.

When Lucy went in, she saw a tall old man beside him was an old woman, they looked about 50 or 60.

"Are you here for the job?" said the old man

'No lah, I'm here because I just want to steal your money' thought Lucy sarcastically.

But instead Lucy replied, "Yes, I am"

"Good, now our cat looks like this and its name is Trickle, we last saw him in our backyard forest." said the old man holding up a picture with a black cat with jade green eyes.

"Is that so, then I should go look at your forest first then" said Lucy walking out the door.

Lucy continued to walk until she reached the entrance of the forest.

"Sign, how hard can it be to find a pet cat, that's just maybe in their own forest…well, it is a huge forest" said Lucy, walking in the forest.

Lucy began to search in every tree and bush, she could see. She searched until the sun was almost setting.

"Well, maybe I'll try again tomorrow" said Lucy letting out a tried sign, and begging to walk to the forest's gate, but stopped when she heard.

"Meow~" said a voice near the bush, beside Lucy

"Huh? The cat? Where?" asked Lucy as she spun around to look where the sound came from?

"Meow"

"There!" said Lucy as she ran to the bush, which she there found the cat.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! It was here all along, I can't believe I wasted my time finding it further away" said Lucy as she faceplam.

"Well, at least I found you, come here kitty" said Lucy holding out her hands to the kitten, but unfortunately the cat claw her left arm.

"Ouch! Why you, come here!" said Lucy in anger, as she snatch the cat by its waist and walked out the forest.

"Excuse me, I found your cat" said Lucy holding out the cat, to the old man and woman.

"Tirckle!" yelled the old woman, as she ran up to Lucy and hugged the cat in a death hug.

"M-M-Meoooww~" meowed the cat in pain.

'Now I know why it wanted to run away' thought Lucy sweatdropping.

"Thank you for finding our cat, here's your money" said the old man holding out the money to Lucy.

"Thank you" said Lucy taking the money and went out the house.

"Tirckle! Oh how I miss you!" said the old woman.

"Yup, but did Trickle scratch the mage?" said the old man thinking.

"Oh my, I hope she doesn't turn into _that_" said the old woman

"She better not, cause we don't have the antidote for it, besides this IS Potion Kingdom, she should have put on potion proof perfume" said the old man.

"Then we don't have to worry, right?" asked the old woman

"Yup, it shouldn't be a big deal" said the old man like it wasn't any problem.

Oh, boy were they wrong

**AT Lucy's **

"Ugh, that cat scratch mark is still there. Well, at least I got the money" said Lucy, washing her hand.

"Sigh, that ended faster then I thought. I'll just hang around here for awhile then" said Lucy, changing into her PJs and going to bed.

"Sigh, I wish something nice would happen" said Lucy to no one.

Oh how Lucy is right, that something well happen, but is it nice or not?

**Still at Lucy's Midnight **

Lucy begging to sweat….a lot. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, but her body begging to grow smaller and smaller, her human ears disappeared and in replaced was cat ears, a tail came out, which cause the pants to have a tail size hole. And after the change, Lucy began to sleep peacefully again.


	3. Come back Lucy!

**Morning!**

RING! RING!

"Ugh….." mumbled Lucy as she turn around and covered her ears with the pillow.

RING! RING!

"Shut up! God damn it!" yelled Lucy as she took the alarm clock and threw it to the wall, which cause it to break into pieces.

"Oh man… now I have to go buy a new clock" said Lucy sitting up and walking to the bathroom.

Lucy went to the sink and brushed her only then did she realize that she couldn't reach the sink.

"Eh? What happen?" thought Lucy as she looked at her tiny body, then her head began the twitch and so she touched her head and notice,

Cat ears?

.

.

.

.

Furry Tail?, thought Lucy as she looked at her back

.

.

.

"THE HELL HAPPEN?!" yelled Lucy that the whole hotel, began to shake, no, the whole way until the north pole could be heard.

AT The North Pole: "…..PPEN?!" "Eh? What was that?" said the polar bear; "Must be some crazy dude that woke in a woman's body" said the other bear, the polar bear sweatdrop and said "I doubt that"

**Ok, back to Lucy, Lucy's POV **

**"**Argh!" I yelled in frustration.

How in the world did I become so small?! More importantly, why do I have cat-like features?! Why do this kind of things keep happening to me?!

"Sigh, there's no use being sad, I better go find some clothes that can fit me first, cause there's no way am I only going out with my night shirt" I said to no one.

(A/N: Remember, she is in chibi size, so her clothes are too big for her!"

"Let's see, if I wear my shirt it should look like a dress…." I said digging out the smallest pair of shirts she could find. After tons of clothes that were threw in the air, I finally found a mini orange shirt with strips that will looksmore or less like a dress.

"Now, I'll take 100,000,000 Jewels with me" I said pulling out a small pouch and putting the money inside it. Then I looked myself in the mirror…

"I look so cute, nya~" I said sounding cute by adding the nya.

"But….it will look weird if people see me with cat ears and a tail" I said.

But I don't have anything that could cover it. Hm…..I know!

"Open thee, Gate of the maid, Virgo!"

"Punishment? Hime…..sama?" said Virgo looking at me strangely.

"I'll explain later, Virgo and no punishment, so could you bring me something that could cover up my ears and tail?"

"Of course, chibi Hime-sama" said Virgo bowing and disappeared, only to come back a second later with a hat.

"Hime-sama, I could not find anything that could hide your tail, so I suggest that you stuck it to your back under your dress, or you could just walk around like your cosplaying" said Virgo.

"I see, you can go now, and could you tell everyone about my new look?" I asked.

"Of course Hime-sama" said Virgo as she disappeared.

"Hm….if I'm stuck like this forever, then I guess it won't be so bad." I said putting on her hat.

"And I can began a new life! Ya, that's right, I'll start anew!" I said, so I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a letter. After I was done, I took out my Gemini key.

"Open thee, Gate of the twins! Gemini!"

"How may we help you?...so the rumors were true" said Gemini, as they looked at Lucy.

"Yup, so I need you to transform into my older self and sent this letter to the guild" I said giving them the letter.

"Ok, so we'll be going now!" said Gemini as they poof away.

"Hm….new life, then I should have a new name." I said thinking.

"Hm…. How about Lucinda Heart?...Ya, I'll be Lucinda Heart from now on! It maybe similar but it's not that noticeable" I said smiling at my own ideal

"Well, time to shop!" I said skipping to town.

**AT Gemini **

As soon as Gemini poof away from Lucy, they poof in front of the guild doors.

"Ready?" said Mini

"Ready!" said Gem

"Transform! Lucy!" they both said, as they transformed into Lucy's old form.

Once they transformed, Gemini walked into the guild. But as soon as the members saw Gemini Lucy, they quickly pretended to be cold but in the inside they were happy.

"Oh, cut the crap!" shouted Gemini, since they knew what was going on.

"Huh?" asked a surprised Erza

"I know your ignoring Lucy-sama because of Natsu's stupid plan." Said Gemini.

"And how did you know?" asked Gray.

"From Loki!"

"…Um, Lucy?" said Natsu, quietly

"Oh, I'm not Lucy, I'm Germini", so they poof back into their own form

"Huh?" asked the confused guild

"Well, I have bad news for you guys" said Gemini a little sad.

"Why? Is Luce alright?!" said Natsu

"Yes she is, but she isn't coming back anymore"

"What do you mean?!" yelled Erza

"Lucy-sama, she told me to give you this letter" said Gemini, handing the letter over to Mira and then vanished.

"What does it say?" asked Wendy

Mira opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_If you're reading this, then I guess that Gemini completed their task. But, I have bad news. I'm sorry but….I'm leaving the guild! I just couldn't stand being ignored anymore! Ever since Lissana came back, you guys totally forgot about me, I only had the ones that joined after Lissana left + Master by my side. Don't misunderstood, I don't hate Lissana, I just wish that we could have been friends. So this is goodbye, minna. :')_

_Wendy- thank you for always being there for me, you were so cute and shy when we first met, it's amazing of how you are now. I'm sorry for leaving you, but good luck with Romeo. ;)_

_Erza- you were like a sister to me, even though your ignored me, I still admire you! I hope we can still be friends, good luck with Jellal (that is if he could get out of jail)! XD_

_Gray- you were like a brother to me, I always liked your ice sculptures even if you didn't let me see it anymore. By the way, tell Juvia I'm not her Love Rival! So, good luck with Juvia, that's if you will ever admit your feelings! ;3_

_Levy- you will always be my best friend, Levy-chan! Don't worry, I left my story on my table at my apartment for you! I hope you'll still read it, good luck with Gajeel! :D_

_Lissana- Now I know my reasons for leaving the guild has mostly things to do with you. But let me tell you this, I do not blame you! You are a sweet caring person and I want to be your friend so don't think its your fault, ok? :)_

_Natsu- …..I honestly don't know what to say, but I guess you are the greatest partner that I ever had! Even if you destroyed almost everything when we went on missions, you were still fun! To tell you the truth, I always liked you, I was planning to tell you on the day Lissana came back but I guess it failed :P, well, you'll always be my 1__st__ love Natsu, so I hope we would see each other someday. ^-^_

And the rest of the letter was about the other members, so let's skip that.

_From,_

_Lucy Heartiffila, ex-member of Fairy Tail._

By the time Mira read finished the letter, everyone was crying rivers, Juvia was almost filling the guild with water and a dark cloud appeared above the guild. But, the most hurt of all was Natsu, he clenched his fist in sadness and ran out of the guild, trying to find even a single hit of Lucy.

"NOOOOOO! Luce, please I beg of you come back!" yelled Natsu


	4. new cards

**At Lucy**

After spending 500,000 Jewels later, she had bought almost the whole store of child's clothing, since it was too cute to resist. Lucy is now walking to a magic shop. When she went in, she saw a lot of magic stuff, but none of them caught her eye. When she went to look on a shelf that's way inside the shop, she saw a small mini bag and it caught her intention, I mean who wouldn't? A small plain mini bag that has magic. So Lucy took the bag and went to the counter, just to find the owner of the shop there.

"Um, excuse me!" said Lucy looking up at the old man.

"Yes?" said the old man looking down.

"I'm curious why is a mini bag in this shop?" said Lucy showing the bag.

"Oh, that bag is called 'Endless Bottom' it's a bag that has no ending what so ever, you can store limitless things in it, all you have to do is to say something that you want from the bag and put your hand inside, then the thing would appear on your hand. And since you have so many bags, I assume you would want it?" asked the old man.

"Yup! I want it, but how much is it?" said Lucy

"Well, it was originally 30,000 Jewels but for you I think I'll let you have t for 10,000" said old man.

"Wah, thank you, Oji-chan!" said a smiling Lucy

"Ah, you don't suppose to have some sprit keys, would you?" asked Lucy.

"Why yes I do, its right in the back, let me just go get it" said the old man walking into the storage room

After Lucy had finished putting her things in the bag, the old man came out with a box.

"Here you go little girl." Said the old man placing it on the counter and opening it.

Lucy was amazed at how so many silver cards with pictures and names on it, he had, there were

Shape: Name:

Heart Youko

Spade Yukiko

Clover Rin

Diamond Masaru

Flower Reika

Crescent Moon Jin

Sun Yoko

Angel Kazumi

Devil Shigeru

Cupid Mayumi

X Alice

Star Alice

"Their nice but I asked for keys, not cards" said Lucy

"Oh, they are like keys but in card form."

"Hm, how does it work?" asked Lucy

"You just have to say I picked thee, game of the something, say a name and just like that Here's the information on the cards." Said the old man handing the paper to Lucy.

"Woah, how much are all of those?" said Lucy, taking the paper.

"Its 50,000 Jewels and adding we your bag is 60,000 Jewels" said the old man

So Lucy handed him the money, which left here 440,000 Jewels, she started to leave the shop, but then the old man shouted

"Oh, and be careful about the X card and Star card! They should never be opened together!"

Lucy just wondered why? But unknown to her, the old man turned into a young handsome man with cat ears and a tail. And he was smirking evilly.

So, Lucy went back to her hotel room and pulled out all her new silver cards and the paper.

Information:

Card of the Heart, Youko 

Gender: Girl

Appearance: She has pink hair tied into 2 ponytails, she wears a red and black dress.

Weapon: A huge hammer that can make things appear and disappear.

Personality: Loves cute things, she is a happy-go-lucky girl

Card of the Spade, Yukiko

Gender: Girl

Appearance: She has blue hair tied into 2 ponytails like her twin sister Youko and she wears the same dress.

Weapon: a huge hammer that can find people and can shoot lasers.

Personality: Likes scary things, she is quite and clam.

Card of the Clover, Rin

Gender: Girl

Weapon: can control people

Personality: May seem cute but very deadly, likes to play with people

Card of the Diamond, Masaru

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Any armor

Personality: Is always royal, will always win no matter what, she is quiet and fierce

Card of the Flower, Reika

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Has the power to control plants

Personality: Likes to talk to plants, will be very scary if something happens to her plants and master.

Card of the Crescent Moon, Jin

Gender: Boy

Weapon: Has the power to stop time

Personality: Is very mysterious, can be very quiet.

Card of the Sun, Yoko

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Has the power to see the future

Personality: Is kind and would always smile.

Card of the Cupid, Mayumi

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Her heart shape bow and arrow

Personality: Is very hyper, when she senses love she will never leave until the love is completed.

Card of the Angel, Kazumi

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Has the power to heal people and is good at Wind magic.

Personality: Is always sweet and kind and likes everything cute. And she is a crybaby.

Card of the Devil, Shigeru

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Has the power to bring misfortune and can get a person's life a living hell.

Personality: Likes to play tricks, very sneaky and is a tomboy.

Card of the X, Alice

Gender: Girl

Weapon: Can make things invisible, has another power but unknown

Personality: Unknown

Card of the Star, Alice

Gender: Girl

Weapon: unknown

Personality: Very kind and caring, loves to have fun.

**Important tip: You must never ever summon X and Star together! The reason for them to have the same name is because their twins, the X Alice is the dark twin but the Star Alice is the good twin.**

(A/N: The looks of the sprits are in my profile!)

"Heh is that so, then I better be careful" said Lucy

"Well, I'm done packing, guess I'll go back to my old mansion" said Lucy.

"Sigh, I should go train there. Ya, I should, I'll get stronger and maybe even stronger than Erza!" said Lucy smiling at her own ideal.

And so Lucy began her journey.

**At the Guild ****__**

Everyone and I mean everyone including Gildarts are in the guild being depressed.

"…..I'm going to find Lucy" said Natsu, finally getting up and walking to the door.

"Natsu, we searched everywhere yesterday and still no clue" said Erza

"But she couldn't have gone that far!" yelled Natsu

"You brats! Look, I know you are sad but let's just accept Lucy's request, ok?" said Master

"No way! Lucy wouldn't just leave like that! I'll make sure of it! I'll bring her back no matter what!" yelled Natsu

"Natsu! You're the one that made Lucy quit, if you haven't thought of such stupid ideal, she still would be here!" said Levy crying.

"…." Natsu was speechless but he knew it was his fault but what could he do now?

"Sigh, I'll let you guys go find Lucy but if you do, you'll have to take a job with you!" said Master.

Everybody's faces lit up a bit and they all rushed to the mission board, so maybe one of them could find Lucy!

**Back to Lucy **

After 5 hours, Lucy was already at her mansion's doorstep. Surprisingly, her father had this mansion be here forever, no other people but the Heartiffila's were allowed in here. Her father had a very high security system install when he was still rich and only his family were allowed to enter.

"So I guess I'll be living here for now" said Lucy going up to her old room and putting her things down.

After that, Lucy went to take a walk in the garden, which was surprisingly still in good shape. But then Lucy heard a scream in the forest. Out of curiosity, Lucy ran to where the scream was heard. And when she reached there she saw something very very very very very surprising.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" yelled Lucy, still in shock.


	5. Meet the dragons and sprits

**Lucy's**

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS HERE?! More importantly aren't you guys suppose to disappear?!" yelled Lucy pointing to them.

"And who are you?" said the one with blue skin

"I'm Lucy Heartiffila the owner of this mansion!" said Lucy

"Lucy…..Lucy oujo-sama?!" yelled the one with red skin

"Heh, so that shrimp grew very little since then, teh, how did you become a cat?" said the one with black skin

"Who are you anyway? And aren't the dragons suppose to disappear and not playing teahouse in my forest? " asked Lucy, looking at the dragons that are having tea with teddy bears.

"S-Shut up, we were force by Grandeeny" said the black one.

"Wait, did you just say Grandeeny? As in Wendy's dragon mother" said Lucy.

"Yup! How's my cute Wendy doing?" said Grandeeny.

"She's doing fine, so I guess the black one is Metalicana and the red one Igneel?" said Lucy pointing to the 2 dragons.

"Correct, now tell me how did you turned into a cat girl?" said Igneel

"Well, a cat clawed me and well, later that night I guess I got turned into this" said Lucy

"A cat clawed?...you went to the Potion Kingdom and you forgot to wear the potion proof perfume, now didn't you" said Grandeeny

"Eh heh" said Lucy sticking her tongue out and rubbing her head.

"Baka" said Metalicana while the other dragons had this face - =.=''

"But look how cute I am!" said Lucy twirling around.

"Ya, you got a point. So why are you here?" said Grandeeny

"Well…" so Lucy started to explain everything that happened with a sad expression.

"That little flame head brat! How dare he ignore Lucy oujou-sama?!" said an angry Igneel.

"Gihi! My Gajeel did the right thing!" said Metalicana smirking.

"Now tell me why are you guys in the forest?" said Lucy.

"Well, we made this forest our dragon's hideout" said Igneel.

"Why?"

"Well, your mother was originally the one whom took care of us when we arrived at earth too make dragon slayers. So we made your mother the Queen of Dragons, but when she passed away. We were going to take you and be a dragon slayer but your father would always lock you up in the mansion, so we had no choice but to watch you from afar" said Grandeeny

"So let me get this straight, you abandon your children just to come and watch over me?" said Lucy

"Yup! Besides they all ended up with a nice life, and we were suppose to go back to our world when we trained our slayers finish" said Metalicana.

"Is that so, then do you want to train me or continue your tea party?" asked Lucy

"Right now, anything is better than playing this!" said Igneel

"Hey!" yelled Grandeeny

"Wait, you have a new set of magic keys, right?" said Igneel

"Yup, but its cards" said Lucy.

"Then, you can have time to get along with your new cards" said Grandeeny

"Heh, I prefer you to train now!" said Metalicana

"Baka! Let the kid enjoy herself!" said Igneel hitting Metalicana's head.

"Ouch! That hurt! Flame brain!" said Metalicana

"Well, good! Metal skin!"

"Fire Wannbe!"

"Metal Freak!"

"Are you guys fighting?" said Grandeeny

"No madam!" yelled both of them

"Good, now Lucy, you can go play with your card sprits while we continue our tea party" said Grandeeny

"NOOO! Lucy don't go!" yelled both of the male dragons.

"Bye! Bye!" said Lucy walking back to her room.

"NO! You cruel hearted oujou-sama!" yelled both of them.

**At Lucy! **

"Now then, which card should I summon first?" said Lucy as she looked at the cards.

"How about this? I pick thee, Game of the Heart! Youko!" said Lucy as she threw the card up in the sky.

Let's Play!- this the word that will appear in the sky when you summon a card sprit.

"Hi! You must be my new Master!" said Youko

"You're really hyper Youko-chan!" said Lucy

"Of course! Try summoning my sister, Yukiko!" said Youko

"ok! Then I'll see you next time!" said Lucy

"Hai!"

"I pick thee, Game of the Spade, Yukiko!"

Let's Play

"Hime-sama" said Yukiko bowing.

"Hi, Yukiko-chan! You can call me Lucy!"

"Very well, Lucy-sama"

After that, Lucy summoned all the spirits and only left the X and Star card.

"Now it's the Star card! I picked thee, game of the Star! Alice!"

Let's Play!

"How may I help you?" said Alice

"I'm Lucy your new master!"

"Yes, nice to meet you. If that's it would you like me to go now?"

"Well, can I ask why can't I summon you and the X Alice together?"

"Because, it will make the earth shake in destruction when two people of the different sides meet"

"Is that so, well I guess you can go now!" said Lucy

"Well then see you later" said Alice as she disappear.

"Now to summon X Alice! I pick thee, game of the X, Alice!" said Lucy

Let's Play!

"Oh, you have the courage to summon me?" said X Alice smirking evilly.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know, if you summon me, the curse card, you'll get controled" said X Alice

"What!"

"Hmp, don't worry I won't control you, for now" said X Alice as she disappear.

"Note to self, never summon X Alice if it isn't necessary" said Lucy


	6. new life

"….UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Metalicana as he tossed Lucy over to the floor.

"Argh! That hurt stupid dragon!" yelled Lucy rubbing her head.

"Well sorry, but some oujou-sama was just too stubborn to wake up for training!" said Metalicana

"Training?...it's 6 in the morning!" yelled Lucy looking at the clock.

"Well, we start training early! So you can stay as the weak you or get stronger!" scolded Metalicana

"I am not weak! Fine, I'll show you how strong I am!" said Lucy running out to train.

"Oi! You want to train in your nightgown?" said Metalicana

"…..EEK!" screamed Lucy as she ran to the bathroom.

"Geez, when your done, go to the gardern!" yelled Metalicana as he exited.

After Lucy got her clothes and other things done, she went out to the garden like Metalicana said. There she saw Grandeeny and some other dragons she didn't know.

"Hi Grandeeny! Who are they?" said Lucy

"Hi, Lucy oujou-sama! Those are the dragons that will train you" said Grandeeny

"I'm Twilight, the celestial dragon" introduced the purple one.

"I'm Flora, the nature dragon" said the green dragon.

"I'm Struck, the great lighting dragon" said the yellow one proudly.

"I'm Jun, the water dragon" said the blue one cutely.

"I'm Lola, the music dragon" said the white one.

After lot dragons later, the last was the black dragon.

"I'm Acnologic, the dark dragon" he said.

"Hi! Ac-chan! I like your skin colour it shines so shiny in the sunlight" smiled Lucy

"Ac-chan…?" said Acnologic as he had a poker face on.

"Alright, that should be about everyone, time to train oujou-sama" said Grandeeny

"Hai!"

**Let's Time skip to 10 months later**

"Ac-chan!" yelled Lucy running Acnologic. Over the time, Lucy and Acnologic had gone closer to each other and so Acnologic was Lucy favorite dragon. Besides that, Lucy still haven't grown an inch at all.

"Sorry Lucy, I have some business to do" said Acnologic as he flew to Tenrouji Island.

"Ac-chan?" said Lucy confused.

**Time skip…..3 months later! **

On that time when Acnologic left Lucy to go to Zeref, he came back seriously injured. Everybody was shock and didn't know what he did to end up like that but he never told anyone, so they just ignored it and heal Acnologic.

While Lucy had not even grown but she had become a lot stronger and is now an element dragon slayer and she had grown closer to her card sprits except X Alice since she didn't dare to summon her and even though Lucy had the cards she never forgot her keys, so everybody was happy.

"Nature Dragon's Roar!" yelled Lucy as she let out roar full of vines.

"Congrats Lucy-sama, you have successfully did it" said Flora smiling sadly.

"Eh? Why the sad face, aren't you suppose to be happy?" said Lucy

"Well, you have complete your training and its time for you to go" said Grandeeny

"Go where?" said Lucy very confused.

"You have to go and fine a life! You can't keep staying in this mansion forever." Said Igneel

"But what about you guys?" said Lucy.

"Don't worry we will be here when you need us" said Acnologic.

"Is that so then I guess that pile of bags are mine?" said Lucy pointing to the bags.

"Yup, we couldn't find your Endless Bottom bag so I guess you would know" said Twilight.

"…ok! I have to find my own life! So I guess I'll be going now! I won't cry because I know I will see you again!" said Lucy as she put her bags in her Endless purse.

"Bye Minna! I pick thee, game of the crescent moon, Jin!" said Lucy as she held out the card.

"Bye Lucy-sama!" yelled the dragons as time stopped.

"Yes, Hime-sama?" said Jin.

"Can you teleport me to some where nice in Fiore" said Lucy

"Of course Hime-sama" said Jin as he teleported her in the opposite town near Magnolia.

"Now then what do I do now?...I should fine a house first" said Lucy as she searched for nice houses.

After a few hours, she finally found a nice double story house and the rent was 70,000 Jewels just like her old house in Magnolia. Lucy bought it and she went to put her things down

When she was done, she went sight seeing in the market until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"


	7. Welcome to Sabertooth, Lucinda Heart

On the last chapter:

When she was done, she went sight seeing in the market until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

0^0. 3 .3-3.3.*^*.$,$

"Hey, watch were you're going, brat!" yelled an annoyed voice.

"Who are you calling brat, Bumble bee head!" yelled Lucy as she stood up and shouted at the blond wannabe.

"How dare you call me that?! At least I'm not a cosplaying cat girl!" yelled Sting.

"I'm not cosplaying! Who are you anyway?" asked Lucy.

"Heh, I'm Sting Eucffile the great white dragon!" said in a stupid proudly way, Sting.

"Stop being so full of yourself, Stingy Bee!" said Lucy.

"I can and I will! Who are you anyway?" said Sting.

"Why should I tell a Stingy Bee like you?" said Lucy facing another way.

"Hey! I said my name so say yours! You ungrateful little brat!" scolded Sting.

"Hmp, I'm not respecting a Stingy Wannabe like you" said Lucy walking away.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Sting as he tried to catch up with Lucy.

"Hehe, catch me if you can!" said Lucy running faster.

"You can't outrun me!" yelled Sting as he too ran faster.

They have been running around the whole town, until Lucy ran all the way up a hill and into a guild that has the name of Sabertooth written on it.

When Lucy ran in, all the guild members looked at her, as Sting too came running in still chasing after Lucy, and both of them are still unaware where they are.

"Come back here! You little cat brat! Roar of the Holy Dragon!" yelled Sting as he use his magic to hit Lucy, but Lucy just ate it up.

"Wha?!" yelled Sting in shock.

"Hehe! Surprise! Surprise! Water Dragon's Roar!" yelled Lucy as she use her magic to attack back to Sing.

"Ah!" yelled Sting as he barley dodged the roar.

"Haha! You still can't catch me!" laughed Lucy like a real kid, as she entered the master's office.

The reason why that Lucy is acting like a child is because she thought that since she is in a child's form, so why not just act like a child for fun and only get serious when something happens.

"Who?!" said the Master in shock that a cat kid suddenly came in.

"Haha! Stingy Bee is a slowpoke because he can't catch up to me~!" sand Lucy as she ran behind the Master's chair.

"I will catch you, you little neko brat!" yelled Sting as he too entered the Master's office and continued to chase Lucy.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice the dark aura surrounding the Master.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING IN MY OFFICE! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND BE SERIOUS OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" yelled the Master, the scream was so loud that it could have been heard all the way up to heaven.

Lucy and Sting stopped and slowly looked at Master.

"Um…hi?" said Sting

"SIT DOWN!" yelled the Master as he pointed to the chairs.

"Hai!" yelled both of them as they sat down.

"Sigh, now tell me who is this cat girl and why are you chasing her?" said Master to Sting.

"I was chasing her because she didn't give me her name" said Sting.

"…..That's it?! You interrupted me in my work, just because she didn't give you her name?!" scolded Master.

"Sorry….." mumbled Sting as he went to the emo corner.

"Geez, now tell me who are you?" said the Master to Lucy.

"….Mummy says to never talk to strangers" said Lucy.

A vein popped on the Master's head "JUST TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE?!" he yelled.

Lucy smirked and replied "Heh, I like your personality, you actually said 'fuck' in front of a kid. Fine, I'll tell you, my name is Lucinda Heart and I can and shall join your guild"

"Hm, I like you kid. Fine you can join but if you're weak, you'll be embarrassed and get kicked out" replied Master.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to make his life a living hell and maybe you too" smirked Lucy as she pointed at Sting.

"Then, good luck. And where do you want your mark?" replied the Master.

"On my left hand and make it gold" said Lucy as she held out her hand, since her right hand still has the Fairy Tail mark.

Then as Master stamped her hand, he grin and said "Welcome to Sabertooth, Lucinda Heart"

"…..how is this a happy ending for me?" said Sting crying anime style.


	8. Challenge

Sting was in the corner mumbling about his life being a toy.

While Master and Lucy came out of the office.

"Shut up, brats!" yelled the Master.

And everyone in the guild quickly quieted down.

"This is Lucinda Heart, our new member, I don't know her magic, since she won't tell me but I can sense that she is a powerful mage even if she is a cat kid, so I'm putting her in Sting's team!" yelled Master.

"Yahoo minna, hope we can get along, nya" said Lucy cutely.

'Kawaii' was everyone's thoughts about her.

Then Lucy went to the bar counter and tried to reach the sit, since it was to high for her.

"Nya, nya, nya" mumbled Lucy as she tried to reach the chair, but cutely failed and began to have tears on her eyes, but then she got carried by a girl that looks like Lissana.

"There, there, don't cry. Yukino onee-san will help you" said Yukino as she put Lucy on the chair.

"….Thank you, Yukino Onee-san!" smiled Lucy.

"Come on let me introduce you to the guild" said Yukino, as soon as she said that everyone surrounded them since they were all curious about her.

"I'm Orga, the black lighting god slayer!" said Orga

"I'm Rufus, I have the memory magic" introduced Rufus.

"Rogue, shadow dragon slayer" said Rogue,

"Froch is Fro! Fro is Rogue's partner!" said Fro.

"I'm Lector, Sting's partner! Even though you manage to get Sting in the corner, Sting is still the best!" cheered Lector.

After all the introduction's later, Minvera came the last.

"I'm Minvera, the daughter of Master" said Minvera.

"Nice to meet you, nya" said Lucy very cutely.

"Ka….Ka…Ka" started Minvera.

"Ka? Kat?" said Yukino.

"Ka? Kangaroo?" said Orga

"Ka? Kagura?" said Sting.

"Ka…..Ka…..KAWAII!" yelled Minvera in chibi mode, as she gave Lucy a death hug.

Everybody fell down anime style and some others jawdrop, cause who knew Minvera could be in chibi mode?

"Nya…..can't breath!" said Lucy as her face turned purple.

"Minvera stop squashing Lucinda" said Yukino pulling Lucy.

"Eh? Hehe" said Minvera sticking her tongue out.

"But I'm curious on what's Lucinda-san's magic" said Rufus.

"Eh?" said Lucy.

"Ya, I want to know what is it too" said Yukino.

"So, could you show us?" said Rogue.

"…No" said Lucy.

Everybody sweatdrop, then Orga came in front and said

"Um, why?" asked Orga.

"Cause I don't wanna" replied Lucy

"Fine, stubborn kid" mumbled Orga.

Then Minvera somehow had an ideal planed.

"Neh, Lucinda, you know in this guild you cannot refuse a battle" said Minvera.

"So?" said Lucy.

"So, you have to battle someone in the guild, right now! This is an order from Master himself!" said Master seeing this all unfold and he was too curious what her magic is.

"Sigh, if I battle someone here, can I drink my strawberry milkshake in peace?" asked Lucy.

"Yup!" everyone said in unison.

"Fine, I pick…." Said Lucy as she looked around the guild.

"Please don't tell me she's going to pick me" mumbled Sting.

"Orga-kun!" said Lucy, as she pointed to Orga.

"Eh? Whatever kid, but I'm not going easy on you" said Orga.

"Fine with me!" said Lucy


	9. Defeat with deadly cuteness

**Hi! Sorry, but Lucy isn't going to say who she is! Besides, the 7 year time skip is already happening, so currently the Fairy Tail members are in ZZZ mode and Sabertooth doesn't know Lucy!**

"Ok, here are the rules" shouted Minvera.

"Eh~ there's rules?" whined both Lucy and Orga.

"Well duh, rule 1 do NOT fight until some dies! And rule number 2, Lucinda can not use her cuteness to defeat Orga!" said Minvera.

"Aww~" pouted Lucy.

"Heh, you were going to use it didn't you? Well, it won't work on me!" shouted Orga proudly.

"Oh, really…" smirked Lucy

*Stare* Lucy was now starring at Orga with her puppy dog eyes, or in this case kitty cat eyes.

"Ugh….." mumbled Orga as he tried to resist it.

*Stare*

And now Orga is in the corner mumbling about children are devils.

"Hehe!" laughed Lucy.

"Um…can we start the battle now?" said Yukino.

"Of course! Ready Set!" yelled Minvera.

"Tch, time to get serious" said Orga as he stand up in battle pose.

"Hehe" mumbled Lucy still smiling.

"Go!" yelled the whole guild.

"Black lighting blast!" yelled Orga as his handed came out a black lighting and he shoots it to Lucy.

"….Ya, I don't eat black lighting, so Water Dragon's Roar!" yelled Lucy.

Everyone's eyes widen and in a shock state.

But Orga still mange to dodged it in the last second.

"Aw, you dodged my roar" said Lucy.

"Damn! Black lighting's shock!" yelled Orga, as lighting came from above Lucy.

"Eh?" said Lucy in surprise, she tried to dodged it but failed, since it already hit her.

So now, Lucy looks like one of those black afro people.

"Haha! Take that!" laughed Orga

"…..My hair…AH!" yelled Lucy as a very red-is aura surrounded her.

"YoU ArE DEaD MeAt" said Lucy with scary red eyes in a a very scary voice that could also scared Minvera.

"Huh?" said Orga, shock that she could do that kind of face.

Lucy pulled out her spade card and said "I pick thee, game of the Sapde, Yukiko!"

Let's Play

"How may I help you?" said Yukiko.

"Laser him" said Lucy evilly.

"Of course, Hime-sama" said Yukiko

"Eh?" said Orga in confusion.

"Target Lock on" said Yukiko, as she made her hammer to appear and secure the target.

"Huh?" asked Orga in confusion.

"Laser Beam!" said Yukiko, as a lot of lasers shoot out and flew to Orga.

"EEK!" yelled Orga as he dodged the lasers by doing a very strange dance.

"I pick thee, game of the Clover, Rin!" yelled Lucy as Yukiko disappeared and out came Rin.

"Yahoo! Rin-chan is here!" said Rin a happy go lucky voice.

"Control" said Lucy.

"Ara ara, looks like somebody is going to be in total embarrass" said Rin in a now scary voice.

"Um…." Said Orga, kind of scared now.

"Control Puppet!" said Rin, as strings came out of Rin's hand and tied it to Orga's body.

"Wha! What is this?!" yelled Orga.

"Lu-chan what do we do now?" said Rin in a dead scary voice.

"Hehe" laughed Lucy.

"Ok! Then do this!" yelled Rin as she moved her fingers.

Orga started to move against his own will, as he did the ballerina pose.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" laughed the whole guild.

"S-S-Shut up!" said Orga.

"Heh, I'm still not done yet!" chuckled Rin.

The Orga did the clown pose, split, which really hurt and did L-U-C-I-N-D-A in with his whole body, which if you go closer you can hear his bones cracking.

"…..S-S-Stop please! I lose!" yelled Orga.

"Ok, Rin-chan can go back now!" yelled Lucy

"Aw, I wanted to play more, all well" said Rin as she disappeared.

"…..I hate my life….." mumbled Orga in the emo corner.

"Hehe, now where's my strawberry milkshake?" said Lucy as she skipped to the bar.

Everybody in the guild are super mentally shock and with a jawdrop

Daily Lesson:

.

.

.

Never get Lucinda angry :D


	10. Controlled

**Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i was in Indonesia for a week! And let me tell you this, on the 1st day, the bus broke down and i had to wait for 6 hours just to get another bus that's working and by the time we reached the camp side it was already midnight! And further more there were a lot of bugs in the tent! And i freaking hate bugs! To make it worst, there was no wifi! And my battery was really low but i couldn't charge it cause there was no plug to plug it in! So sorry if this was short, i kind of did this on the last minute. **

Everyone including the master was crowded around Lucy either praising her or asking her questions like 'Woah, how did you do that?!' 'What is your magic?' 'Does this mean that she is an S-class mage now?'

"QUIET!" shouted the Master

As soon as he said that everyone quieted down and the whole guild went into silence.

"Now, Lucinda Heart, you shall take the S-class exam!" announced the Master

Lucy stopped drinking her milkshake and faced Master with a smirk o her face.

"….When does it start?" asked Lucy

"Right now, this is one of our rules, once a mage of our guild has an S-class exam they will take it imminently, that what it means to be an S-class mage" said Master

"….I'm going to the bathroom, since I drank way too much milkshakes" said Lucy as she got up.

"Hey, what about the exam?" asked Sting as he sweatdrop

"I'll do it when I'm done" replied Lucy

"….Who the hell goes to the toilet when they're having a super important exam?!" shouted Orga

**At Lucy's POV **

OMG! I can't believe I got chosen to have the S-class exam! But I'm not that strong compare to Gildarts and I don't have the confidence that I'll win…. And I bet this guild's exam is going to be very hard since the guild contains strong mages. And its not like anyone can be an S-class mage…..I wonder if I can use the diamond card.

I pulled out my diamond card and took a look at it. This card can win a battle no matter what but it won't be right just to use my sprit power's, I'm suppose to be the one that's strong.

"What do I do? I'm scared" I said

Suddenly, my X card came floating in front of me.

"Huh?" I said out loud confused

Then smoke came out of the card and X Alice appeared

"Well, well, well, what is my master so scared about?" said X Alice with a smirk on her face

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Heh, I sensed some negative fun in you, so I thought I should come and see you" said X Alice

"Oh, then thank you I guess?" said Lucy

"Heh, you won't be thanking me after this" said X Alice

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Lucy

"Hm, my master is so stupid, I'm going to control you, duh" said X Alice

"Why?"

"Cause its fun, besides I want to know how long can you stand with me being inside you, I hope you're not like all my other masters, they died on the 1st 10 minutes after I went inside them" said X Alice

"Eek! Don't do that! Force gate close!" yelled Lucy but nothing happened.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey you ok? We heard shouting in there!" yelled Yukino

"Um…." Said Lucy as she looked at X Alice

"Well, that's my queue, don't worry you can still know what's going on, just that I can control you" said X Alice as she dissolved into Lucy

Lucy's eyes went from brown to blue because of X Alice but on her face held a smirk.

(A/N: I'm still going to call Lucy, Lucy even if she is controlled!)

Lucy opened the door and walked out.

"Nothing's wrong, so what is the exam?" said Lucy

"Well, the exam is always different and the Master is the one that choses it" said Minvera

"Ok, Lucinda Heart, your exam shall be…." Said the Master.


	11. explain the exam

"Ok, Lucinda Heart, your exam shall be…."

Just as Master was about to finish his sentence, he got cut of by,

"After I drink this milkshake finish" said Lucy suddenly sitting on the stool drinking her favorite strawberry milkshake.

Everybody fell down anime style at how brave Lucinda is doing right now.

"Oi! How dare you treat me like that?! Don't you know who I am?!" yelled Master

"And how dare you don't let me drink my milkshake?! Don't you know who I am?! Besides, I don't take orders from anyone old man" challenged Lucy with a cold tone.

"…..I like this kid" said Master grinning.

"…..ok who are you and what have you done with the cute Lucinda?" said Minvera.

"Hehe, this what I like to call a split personality" said Lucy with a grin.

"Ok….can we start the exam now?" asked Orga

"Sure! I finished my drink too!" said Lucy in her happy go lucky mode, which also means her eye colour changes back to brown.

(A/N: Lucy doesn't want people to know that she's being controlled, so when ever X Alice decides to take over, Lucy's eyes will turn blue but if not then it'll be back to brown)

"Ok, Lucinda Heart! Your exam shall be Maze Battle!" said Master as the battlefield turned into a huge maze.

"This is how the exam goes, the maze has only one exit and one entrance, so in order to win this you must reach the exit, in almost every dead end or turn there will be a member that you will have to fight and its simple, you win you go look for the exit, you lose you fail. There is no time limit because all you have to do is win" explained the Master

"Hm, so it's like a game. Are there any rules?" asked Lucy

"Yup, rule 1: if you're somehow heavily injured in anyway, you shall lose the game because we don't want any dead mages to be in our guild.

Rule 2: As you can see there are 3 types of colour leaves, on the bottom one is white that is where our lower ranking guild members will be there. Then in the middle is the green leaves, there is where the normal ranking mages or soon to be S-class mages will be. And finally on the black leaves, is where the S-class members will be. And you have to cross every single one of the colours." Explained Minvera

"Oh, so its like a game of fire and ice mixed in a maze, but instead of tagging the person you have to defeat it, correct?" said Lucy

"Well, yes in a short way" said Rufus

"But be careful, it all deepens on your luck at the end, if you're unlucky, you'll have to face the Master and nobody has ever won against Master" said Yukino

"Lucky is my middle name! I hope." said Lucy

"Ok, as you can see there's a screen up in the sky, that screen will let us see you, but don't worry you'll have to bump into the mages if you want to fight, since they are not allowed to begin a fight. So when the screen says go be ready!" yelled Sting, as everyone else began to go to his or her hiding spot.

"Oh my, this is going to be troublesome, I wonder if I can do it" said Lucy

**"If you're so worried then why not let me handle it?" said X Alice**

"Eh? But that's wrong" said Lucy

**"How is it wrong when I'm apart of you?" said X Alice**

"But…."

**"Listen, if you want to lose because you have no confidence then its fine with me but if you want to win then let me" said X Alice.**

"Hey, if you really want to then couldn't you just take over me anyway?" asked Lucy

**"I'm just giving you a choice, because I don't really care" said X Alice. **

"…."

The screen began to countdown, it showed

5

**"Well?" asked X Alice**

4

"Fine"

3

Lucy's eyes changed to blue

2

Lucy smirked and got ready

1

"This is going to be fun"

GO!

"Game Start" mumbled Lucy

Lucy began to run in the maze and that's when the game started.


	12. The riddle maze

Every member of the guild look at the screen which shown what Lucy is doing. And the strange thing is that Lucy is smirking like it's a bad thing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" sang Lucy in a cheerful but evil voice.

As Lucy made another turn she spot a guy wearing one of those belly dancer's suits. And he looked really stupid.

"…Are you even worth the fight?" said Lucy

"Of course I am! I shall show you, how powerful I am!" yelled the belly dancer

"Hn" said Lucy with eyes of boredom.

"Yosh! Dancing magic! Dance of the flames!" said the dancer, as he began to dance in circles.

"…..Um is something suppose to happen?" asked Lucy

"Why yes! After I'm done dancing, you shall be burned in flames!" said the dancer.

"Well, this is a waste of time. Lucy Kick!" yelled Lucy as she ran to the dancer and kick him in the face.

"OFT!" yelled the dancer as he fainted from the hard kick

"Hmp" mumbled Lucy as she turn around and walk to another way.

"Sigh, Kuchi (the dancer) is a powerful mage, but he takes way to long to use his magic" said Minvera, as she faceplam and looked at the fight that ended.

"Thank god, I didn't give him any important role in our guild" said the Master as he too faceplam

"Well, he is in the white part of the maze" said Minvera

Back to Lucy

Lucy was know sniffing her way out, since she didn't even want to fight the weaklings in the guild.

After turns and turns, she finally reached the door to the green part of the maze.

"Finally!" said Lucy as she turned the doorknob, but it didn't open.

"Eh? Why won't it open?" said Lucy as she tried again and again.

Then a piece of paper landed on her head.

"?" Lucy took the note and read it.

Note:

Hehe, Oops. I forgot to tell you that in order to go to the next level, you have to solve the riddle on the door. :p

"….Whatever, what is the riddle anyway?" said Lucy, as she took a step back and looked at the riddle.

Riddle:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

If you have come this far then tell me

What is yellow and a bumble bee?

If you don't get it then here's another hint

His hot, powerful and super strong.

(￣エ￣)ゞ – This is Lucy's face expression right now.

"You are not hot nor powerful and not even strong so shut up and stop being full of yourself, STING!" said Lucy

As soon as she said his name the door opened into another maze level.

"Baka, bumble bee" mumbled Lucy

Meanwhile, "Ok, who the hell let Sting did the riddle?!" said Minvera

"That's odd, I was sure, I let Rufus did the riddles" said Master

"…Sting is so dead!" yelled Minvera

Back to Lucy, "Sigh, I'm getting bored of this" said Lucy as she turned into another corner.

"If you're that bored than why not fight me?!" said a voice behind Lucy

Lucy turned around and saw a guy dressed up in a ninja outfit.

"Hm, aren't you forbidden to attack me?" said Lucy

"I don't follow rules, and besides, I wanna know how strong you are" said the ninja

"Sigh, you better be fun too play with" said Lucy

"Ugh, what a brat! Kunai Strike!" said the ninja as he threw fire kunais at Lucy.

Lucy dodged everyone of it, but the ninja threw another fire kunai, Lucy tried to dodge it but failed, and the kunai hurt her tail.

"OUCH!" yelled Lucy as she looked at her tail. Once she knew it was ok, she turn back to the ninja with a glare that could even scared the shit out of Satan.

"Um….. I'm sorry?" said the ninja, since he was shaking because of the glare.

"Elemental's dragon roar!" said Lucy as she let out a colorful roar.

"EEK!" yelled the ninja in shock as he jumped out of the way of the roar.

"Grrrr, Open thee, game of the devil, Shigeru!" yelled Lucy as she held up a devil card and threw it in the sky.

Let's Play!

"Yo! Who called out the devil?!" said Shigeru with a smirk.

"Shi-chan! Time to play~" said Lucy with an evil grin in a very sweet voice.

"Hoah yes! I can finally torture someone!" said Shigeru.

"Well, I am prepared! Shadow clone jutsu!" said the ninja, 5 more of him appear on each sides.

"Yay! 11x the torture!" cheered Shigeru

"Fire ball jutsu!" yelled the ninjas as they all let out a fire roar.

"Oh my, didn't you know that Shigeru just loves fire?" said Lucy with a grin

"Eh?"

"Hehe, my turn! Vampire bats!" said Shigeru as hundreds of bats came down and attack the ninjas.

"Ow~!" yelled the ninjas as they poofed away one by one.

"hehe, what's your luck? Good Luck? Then let's turn that into Bad Luck! Bad Never End!" chanted Shigeru as a lot of piano's came falling on the ninja, which cause him to faint but still smashed under the piano.

"Hehe, lets go to then" said Lucy in a cheerful mood again, as Shigeru disappeared.

As Lucy made more and more turns, she finally made it at the door.

"Let's see…"

Riddle:

What is as cute as a bunny

Sometimes as small as a baby tree

But as deadly as Satan and mysterious as the night sky?


	13. Lucinda vs Master

"Of course its me, Lucinda Heart, nya~" said Lucy cutely as she did the cat pose with a wink.

After she said that the door opened, so Lucy entered into the black leaves level.

"Finally, I can end this game and go on a mission, since I'll probably need more money to buy new furniture" said Lucy to herself

(A/N: ok, so when the real Lucy is talking to X Alice in her head, I'll use X Alice instead of Lucy)

**"How did you know I was going to do that?" said Lucy**

**"You're to easy to read, duh" said X Alice**

**"I am?"**

**"Sigh, whatever, let's just continue this game" said X Alice**

"Now then, I wonder which way should I go?" said Lucy, as she looked left and right. She tried smiling it but the leave's scent was getting in the way, so she couldn't smell anybody.

"Well, looks like I have to use this" said Lucy as she pulled out a sliver key

"Open thee, gate of the campus, Pixis!" said Lucy as Pixis popped out

"Pi~!"

"Show me the way out" said Lucy

"Pi…pi…..Pi!" yelled Pixis as he pointed to the left.

"Thanks Pixis, you can go back now" said Lucy as she ran to the left

Then she made a turn here and there and then turns again and again. After several turns, Lucy finally reached the end of the maze. But there are 3 doors and there were words on the floor.

"What's this?" asked Lucy to herself as she read the words

Words:

Congrats! You reached the end of the maze! But it's not over yet; as you can see there are 3 doors here and each door has a trap behind it, so think carefully! Here are the traps in the rooms but you won't know which is where! There are endless bombs in one room, a million of deadly animals in another and maybe you vs the Master. So chose wisely!

"Hm….well, I don't really care" said Lucy as she entered a random door, which is in the middle.

As she entered the room, it was completely dark.

"Hello?!" called out Lucy

Then suddenly all the lights went on and Master was standing in the middle of the room

"Well, looks like you have some bad luck, Lucinda" said Master

"Heh, you don't know me old man so don't underestimate me" said Lucy

"Fine, then I'll go full power" said Master as his hands started to light up

"Just how I like it, I wonder how long can you last?" said Lucy with a grin

"Don't mess with me brat" said Master with a warning tone

"Same to you, old man" said Lucy with a amused tone

"Shoot!" yelled the Master as he threw a white laser at Lucy

"Shield of the water dragon!" said Lucy as; she created a water shield, which make the laser disappear.

"Burn" said the Master as fire surrounded Lucy

"Water dragon's roar!" said Lucy as she did the attempt to put out the fire. Unfortunately it failed and the fire was still there.

"My fire can't be put out, so let's see you can get out brat" said Master with a grin, but soon that grin turned into frown, when Lucy smirked.

"Oh are you sure about that? Open thee, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" said Lucy as Aquarius appeared.

"Tch, what do you want brat?! I was having a nice date with Scorpion!" said Aquarius with an annoyed face

Lucy just glared at her and Aquarius knew she was beginning to be serious

"Tch, fine then!" said Aquarius as a large wave appears out of her vase and put out the fire.

"M-M-My fire" said Master in shock

"Well, Aquarius can put out anything with water, and I thought you were so sure it can't be put out by any thing" said Lucy with a smirk.

"Tch, whatever, I'm going now and do not bother me!" sad Aquarius as she disappeared.

"Well I'm impressed, but can you still defeat me? Shock" said Master as lighting came down

But Lucy blocked it by eating it.

"Ew, that was gross" said Lucy.

"Well, that was unexpected" said the Master

"My turn~" said Lucy with her evil face back

"Open thee, game of the diamond, Masaru!" said Lucy as Masaru appeared

"Yes, Hime-sama?" said Masaru

"Can you win?" asked Lucy

"Of course, Hime-sama" said Masaru as she charged to Master

"Hmp, don't think you can beat me, rock blaster" said the Master as he shoot rocks.

But Masaru dodged every single one of them.

"Full speed" said Masaru calmly as she went to Master in super fast mode.

Masaru tried to stab the Master with her spear but failed due to Master's quick dodged.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Masaru won't stop until she kills someone!" yelled Lucy

"What?! Do you want to kill me?!" yelled Master

"Oh, don't worry. I'll force closer her when you're nearly defeated" said Lucy

"Ugh, what a pain in the butt. Fire blaster!" said Master as he shoot Masaru.

Masaru dodged it and her spear changed into a sword

"You serious?!" yelled Master, as he had trouble dodging it.

"can you end it right now, Ma-chan?" said Lucy with a grin.

"I'm dead" mumbled Master

"Hai, hime-sama. Sword multiplication, shoot!" said Masaru as her sword got multiplied and shoot to Master

Each sword went to Master's side and he got hanged on the wall

"Ok, you can go now Ma-chan!" yelled Lucy, as Masaru disappeared.

Then Lucy walked to the Master that was shaking in fear.

"Well, do I win?" said Lucy

Master nodded

And the room walls went down and the guild members appeared.

The members were all shocked but soon got back to normal.

And Minvera and Yukino came running to Lucy and hugged her.

"Congrats, Lu-chan (Lucinda)!" said both of them


	14. New Enemy

**Hey, sorry if Lucy is too strong, but don't worry I'll lessen her power when she fights an enemy….or something like that. **

Right now, the guild was partying and congratulating Lucy for being an S-class mage and a few of the guild members were still shock that she beat Master and Master was sitting in the corner of the bar, getting himself drunk, while sulking. Well, everyone was more or less happy and partying except a certain girl in the corner of the guild, she seems to be glaring at Lucy the whole time.

"Wait, does that mean Lucinda is going to compete in the GMG?" asked Rufus

"Well, duh" said Master drink his 5th barrel

"What's GMG?" asked Lucy as her eyes turn back to the usual brown.

"GMG stands for the Grand Magic Games, its where guild compete each other to see which ranking they are, and since it just started this year every guild in the whole of Eathland will be competing, so we have to get the 1st place for sure!" said Yukino

"Is that so, well when does it start?" asked Lucy

"Just about 3 months from now" answered Minvera

"Well, then good luck winning without me" said Lucy as she went to the mission board.

"Eh? What do you mean?" said Sting

"I mean, I'm not going to compete in it" said Lucy as she took one of the jobs down.

"Eh? Why?" asked Orga

"Cause I don't wanna" said Lucy, as she headed to the bar for approval on the job.

"But you must" said Minvera

"But I don't want too, besides you guys can win even without me, I'll be an easy victory" said Lucy as she handed the job over to Linda (the person whom works at the bar)

"Um….no it won't, we're have to battle Fairy Tail, which is currently the most powerful guild in Magnolia." Said Yukino

"Oh, trust me, they won't be competing anytime soon" said Lucy as her eyes glow blue.

**"Eh? What do you mean? Knowing them, they'll join and destroy everything" said Lucy**

**"Oh you'll fine out soon, just wait for tomorrow" said X Alice**

**"And you know this how?" asked Lucy**

**"Just ask Jin, since he has time magic, he can see the future" said X Alice**

**"…..whatever" **

"ok…here's your job" said Linda as she hand back the flyer

"What job did you take anyway?" asked Sting as he took a look over Lucy's shoulder

Mission:

Help Wanted!

Need a mage to kill a certain creature that can change forms

Place: _Neko no Asobiba _

Reward: 6,000,000 Jewels

"Pfft, Cat's Playground? Ha! It suits you so well! Ha, I didn't even now that kind of place existed!" laughed Sting

"That reward…..shouldn't this kind of job be an S-class?" said Yukino

"Oh your right, I wonder how did it come down here?" said Linda

"Well, since I am a S-class mage, there shouldn't be problem right?" said Lucy

"I guess not, but since this is your 1st S-class job, why not take someone with you?" said Linda

"Well, depending that she beat Master, she won't be needing any help" said Minvera

"Right Lucinda?" said Minvera with a smile as she turn to Lucy.

"Ya, ya, Bye!" said Lucy as she exited the guild

"I can't believe she ignored me!" growled Minvera

"She IS more powerful then you, so I don't see why not" said a certain voice.

"Quiet Miyuki!" yelled Minvera

"Whatever." Said Miyuki as she exited the guild

"Geez, what's wrong with Miyuki? She used to be all sweet" said Yukino

**Miyuki: Long silver hair with gray eyes, a black teardrop on her left cheek, carries around a black umbrella and wears lack clothing with a little purple and white on it. (If u don't get it then check out my profile) **

**Miyuki's POV **

Tch, what is wrong with this guild! Just because some kid comes, they suddenly get all hyper about it! It took me months for the whole guild to actually like me and be popular!

I was known as the sweetest girl in the guild and everybody just loved me. To get popular fast, I had to get close to that bitchy Minvera and I almost died doing it too! When I first joined the guild, Master didn't even bother to look at me when I defeated Linda, the S-class mage! Then I asked one of the guild members, why wasn't anyone impressed that I defeated an S-class mage? But then I found out that, Linda has lost half of her magic when she was young because of some spell. I couldn't believe it, it took me 99% of my magic to defeat her and she only had half of her magic?!

I get why Master didn't give me an S-class exam but I just can't forgive that Lucinda to defeat Master with ease! Oh come on! She's like a freakin 5 year old kid and she can defeat Master?! And I should probably be jealous of how she became popular so quickly, but that's understandable, since she's small and has cat like features.

But I cannot overlook that she defeated Master! Oh, I hope she dies on that mission, if not, then I'll personally remove her. Grrr, you better watch out Lucinda Heart because once I get angry, my target can never see the day shine ever.


	15. New Pet and party time in spirt world

**Meanwhile with Lucy******

"Geez, they make such a big deal out of me going on a job" said Lucy as she hugged Plue

"Pun~ Pun~"

"But Sting's right, I have never heard of a town called cat's playground" said Lucy looking at the mission paper.

"Attention all passengers, we are now stopping at cat's playground, please exit the door if this is your station" called out the speaker.

"Well, time to go. Come on, Plue" said Lucy walking out the door

"Pun~ Pun~"

Once Lucy reached the town, she went straight to the mayor's house. And rang the doorbell.

Ding, Dong

"Yes?" came out a maid

"Um, I'm here for the job" said Lucy holding up the flyer

"We have been expecting you, please follow me" said the maid as she open the door to let Lucy in.

So Lucy followed the maid to a huge wooden door. The maid knocked on the door and said "Master, the mage is here"

"Come in" said the voice behind the door.

Once the door was opened, it reveled a tall man with a suit on.

"Are you the mage that is here to kill the creature?" said the man

"Yup!" replied Lucy

"Good, as you know the creature can change forms, so be carful. And all we know is that it lives in the Tree's Forest, so good luck" said the man

"Ok, I'll be going now!" said Lucy as she ran out of the house to the forest.

Then the man popped out cat ears and a tail with a smirk on his face and whiskers grew out of his cheeks

"Well? What do you think about our queen?" said the man

"I think that she is very small" said the maid, that suddenly popped out cat ears and a tail.

"Well, don't worry she'll eventually grow" said the man

"If you say so" said the maid

Meanwhile with Lucy, she finally found the gate to the forest, since it was really really really big.

"Finally! I thought they didn't have it" said Lucy to herself

"Wait, if the creature can change forms, then how would I know its it?" said Lucy

Lucy faceplam herself "Oh man, I should have more information"

"Whatever, I'm just going to search" said Lucy walking in the forest.

**"Oh what a great ideal" said X Alice sarcastically.**

"At least I don't waste time on this" said Lucy

**"Please, you have all the time in the world" said X Alice**

"But…its nice if I can get it done fast!" said Lucy

**"Geez, what a goody too shoes. Sigh, I don't care anymore. Just do whatever you want, I'm going to play in the sprit world" said X Alice**

-Pout- "No fair, I wanna play too" said Lucy

"Well, I guess I'll just have to look out for any thing strange" said Lucy

After hours of finding it, Lucy only found bushes and trees and flowers and well, basically everything plant related.

"UGH! I GIVE UP!" shouted Lucy as she scream out loud.

*Zfzfz*

Lucy heard a sound behind a bush.

"What was that?" said Lucy as she went nearer to the bush.

"Gi~gi~" said a sound

"Ok, this better not be a trick!" said Lucy as she speared the leaves and a black round thing flew out.

"Gi~Gi~" said the bat as it showed its fangs and flew around Lucy

"Huh?" said Lucy as she looked at the bat. It was black in colour, but it had big blue eyes. And it had little horns on its head but its wings were big and shiny.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you were stuck in the bush" said Lucy

"Gi~Gi~" said the bat as it snuggled into Lucy.

"Aw, alright, alright. You're welcome. Hey by any chance did you see the creature that can change forms?" said Lucy

"Gi~ Gi~…..RAWR!" said the bat as it changed into a tiger and roared.

"Y-y-you are that creature?!" said Lucy shocked

Then the bat change back into a bat and looked at Lucy with super cute puppy dog eyes.

"….-Sigh-….Fine, I'll keep you" said Lucy

"Gi!" said the bat happily.

"Well, I have to give you a name, cause I can't keep calling 'you' forever" said Lucy thinking.

"Hm…..Gini?" asked Lucy, but the bat shook its head.

"Lugi?" the bat shook its head again.

"Gato?" NO

"Kigi?" Rejected

"Lovi?" Hell NO

"Hanya?" Don't you dare!

"Oyanu?" NO

"Inuyasha?" I AM NOT A DOG DEMON!

"Kirara?" I am not a fox either!

"Sapphire?" said Lucy….the bat nodded.

"Ya! Then your name shall be Sapphire and S-chan for short!" cheered Lucy.

"Gi! Gi!" said Sapphire.

"Yosh! Let's go get the money and go" said Lucy

"Gi!"

When Lucy reached the mayor's house it was already evening.

"Yes?" said the maid as she opened the door, after Lucy rang the bell.

"I have come back to collect the money" said Lucy

"Of course, please follow me" said the maid

Once they reached at the same place, and the maid did the same thing.

"Master, the mage is back to collect the money"

"Let her in"

So the maid opened the door and bowed, while Lucy went in.

"Well, congrats. Here's your money" said the man, handing Lucy the money.

"Thank you! Come on S-chan! Let's go!" said Lucy taking the money and running off.

Once Lucy was out of the house, her stomach growled.

"Ugh…maybe we should go somewhere for the night and go home tomorrow" said Lucy looking at Sapphire.

"Gi!"

"Great! But I doubt anyone here well let a kid stay in a hotel, they'll think I'll just cause trouble" said Lucy

"Wel-" Lucy was going to say something but she was somehow poofed away with Sapphire.

"Huh? Where am I?" said Lucy as she looked around the place, which somehow have starts all over the place.

"Welcome to the sprit world, hime-sama" said Virgo.

"Eh? Sprit world?" said Lucy

"Yes, sprit world, where all the sprits live" said Loki

"Eh? But what am I doing here" said Lucy

"Stupid brat don't you get it?" said Aquarius.

"You're here to par-tay!" yelled Scorpion.

"YAY!" cheered everyone in the sprit world

"=.=…at least I have somewhere to stay for the night" mumbled Lucy

"Come on! Let's par-tay!" yelled Tarus as he pulled Lucy on the dance floor.

"Ya,ya…Wait, where's the card sprits?" asked Lucy

"Card sprits?" said Loki

"What are those?" said Lyra

"You know, these" said Lucy as she pulled out her cards.

"We have never seen them before in our whole entire life" said Capricorn

"Do you know anything?" asked Virgo as she looked at Crux

"Hm….ZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzZZZZZ" said Crux

"No data found" said Crux

"EH? But that's impossible!...sorry" said Aires

"Well, if Crux can't find it then I guess its not important" said the King.

"Well…..I guess" said Loki.

"Let's not get to emotional here, moshi. It's time to party! Moshi" said Sagittarius.

"YOSH! PAR-TAY!" yelled Scorpion as the lights and music came back.

When the sky turned dark, the party ended and most of the sprits went home already.

"Well, I better be going back" said Lucy

"Yes, hime-sama. Ah, may I remind you that a day in the sprit world is 3 months in Earthland." Said Virgo

"…Eh?!" yelled Lucy

"I am sorry that I did not inform you, Hime" said Virgo

"Then does that mean the grand magic games ended?" said Lucy

"Apparently yes" replied Virgo

"…..You know what never mind" said Lucy

"Let's go S-chan" said Lucy as they disappeared.


	16. I'm back! So let's sing!

**Back in Earthland**

* * *

"Congrats Sabertooth for winning the 1st ever GMG!" yelled the announcer. Roars were heard all over the stadium.

"Lucinda was right, we did win the GMG" said Rogue

"Ya, if only she was here" said Minvera sadly.

"Congrats, minna!" yelled a hyper voice

"Eh?" everyone turned around and saw a running Lucy with a smile and with a bat

"Lucinda!" yelled everyone in surprise.

"Yup! Its me!" giggled Lucy

"Where did you go?!" said Yukino

"To the sprit world, it turns out that a day in the sprit world is 3 months on Earthland" said Lucy sticking her tongue out and rubbing the back of her head.

"You could at least sent a letter!" yelled Sting

"Oh, was stingy the bumble bee, worried" teased Lucy

"Of hell I was!" shouted Sting

"Y-Y-You did?" said Lucy with a surprise tone, she expected for Sting to say no and totally denied it.

"I mean…..um….everyone was worried about you" said the embarrassed Sting.

"Aw, how cute~! Where did you get it?!" said Minvera as she played with Sapphire

"Gi! Gi!" yelled Sapphire in pain of Minvera squeezing its cheeks.

"Well, I kinda found it on the mission and the cool thing is that it can transform!" said Lucy

"Really?" asked Rogue

"Of course! S-chan, change" commanded Lucy

"Gi!...RAWR" yelled Sapphire, as it turned into a lion

"Woah, what its name and gender?" asked Orga

"I called it S-chan, short for Sapphire and about its gender….I don't really know" said Lucy

"Well, judging but its action…..I'm guessing a girl?" guessed Yukino

"GI!" said Sapphire with a cheer.

"Wait, didn't you guys try to find me when I was away?" asked Lucy

"We did when we went training and trust me we searched the whole half continent" said Minvera

"Yes and Miss Minvera kept threating people, that if they lie, they'll be tortured for the rest of their life" said Rufus

"Well, at least I didn't think that Lucinda was underwater, swimming for the whole month!" challenged Minvera

Rufus just blushed in embarrassment and walk away.

"Oh! We have to let Master know that you're back!" said Yukino

"No need, I'm already here" said Master as he walked in with a stern face.

"Um…hi?" said Lucy

Master went to Lucy and carried her, Lucy thought that she was going to get punched and shut her eyes, but unexpectedly he…hugged her?

"You god damn brat! Didn't you know, how worried I was! I thought I would have connected the council and the army to find you!" yelled Master, as tears fall.

"Woah, I have never seen Master act like that" said Rogue

"Well, even though his appearance is always stone, he has a soft side for children and the guard members" said Minvera

"Ok? So did he actually contact them?" asked Lucy

"No, everyday was a total battle. We had to fight him to get him to stay in the guild" said Rufus

"Ya, and Rufus had to make an illusion of you so that master were to think that you're there but then it only last about 3 days" said Yukino

"Yup, then when Master found out that we trick him, he went on a rampage and almost destroy the guild, lucky Minvera teleported him" said Sting

"Hmp, what do you expect?" said Master and Minvera at the same time.

"Um…you guys still know that you're in the stadium right?" said the pumpkin, as everyone watched what had happened.

"Oh….." said everyone, as they blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, as the winner, you have to sing on the stage there, so good luck!" said the pumpkin

"Eh?" said everyone wide eyed, while Orga grinned.

"I'll d-" but before Orga could finish, Master shouted

"Everyon! Shut Orga!" yelled the Master. Then everyone jumped on Orga and either knocked him out cold or tape his mouth, but know they just did both.

"Um….who will be singing?" Said the pumpkin as he sweatdrop.

"…." The guild was speechless, since they didn't know how to sing…..at all.

"Don't worry! I have Lyra!" said Lucy as she pulled out a silver key

"Sorry, but no magic or sprit or anything for singing" said the pumpkin

"Aw…..um, can we skip it?" asked Lucy

"Nope"

"Well, looks like Orga really has to sing, unless you guys can do it" said Lucy

"Why don't you sing for them?" asked the pumpkin

"Eh? No! I'm horrible at it!" yelled Lucy immediately.

"Oh come on, little kids has great voices" said the pumpkin as he pulled Lucy on stage.

'Good Luck' the guild mouthed the words to Lucy

"You betrayers!" yelled Lucy

"Ok! Please choose a song!" said the pumpkin

"Eh?...-Lucy let out a frustrated sigh-…..Mouh, I don't care anymore!" yelled Lucy

"Yo, DJ!" yelled Lucy as the DJ looked at Lucy

"Play, 'Here's to never growing up' by Avril Lavigne" said Lucy

"You got it!" said the DJ as he put the song in the recorder.

* * *

" – Lucy makes the mic to have that annoying sound-

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

-Lucy takes a boom box near the stage and threw up the sky which make it land to the audience-

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend

– Lucy uses her fingers to make as a phone-

For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

– Lucy walk around the stage then jumps high up when the music start turning up-

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

– Lucy hit her butt, then put her hand up like she was holding a cup-

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

– Lucy put her hand up and waved then ran to the middle of the stage and jumped up-

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up, nya

– And finally, Lucy did her last pose by holding out the mic in the air and her other arm doing a cat pose-

* * *

The whole entire stadium was in silence

"Was it really that bad?" asked Lucy with a sigh.

"Woah, congrats! Lucinda!" yelled the guild as everybody cheered very loudly.

"Eh?" said Lucy

"I can't believe it! You were so rocking awesome!" yelled Yukino

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I can't believe this! I was about to say I wanted to do it, if it wasn't for someone whom tackled over me because I was standing near Orga!

How dare that Lucinda come back and sing in front of the whole Fiore!

And when I finally thought that she would be gone forever! Ugh! It's so frustrating!

Ugh!...wait, I think I have an ideal…hehe….just you wait Lucinda, I'll get you

* * *

**Hey guys! So I figure you know this but if you don't then….Please go on my profile and vote on the poll! Because I'm to lazy to count in the review!**


	17. 7 years later

**Back at the guild**

"Hi! I'm Miyuki!" said Miyuki as she greeted Lucy, whom was drinking her favorite strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, nice to meet you Miyuki, I'm Lucinda" introduced Lucy as she smiled at Miyuki

**"I don't like her, Lucy" said X Alice**

**"Oh, so you're back" said Lucy**

**"Well, duh. Anyway, I suggest you stay away from her" said X Alice**

**"Why?"**

**"Just do it! I can't explain it, you won't get it" said X Alice**

**"Just tell me, I mean I can't just ignore her when she just said hi to me" said Lucy**

**"Fine, but I sense a strange aura around her and its not a good one" said X Alice**

**"It'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, if she does do bad things to me, I still can protect myself" said Lucy**

**"Whatever"**

"So, what's your magic?" asked Lucy

"Oh mine? Well….its not that powerful and I don't really want to say it….." said Miyuki

"Oh, its ok I-" said Lucy

"But if you incense then I have Snow and Water magic! Isn't that great?!" said Miyuki

"Um….ok?" said Lucy as she sweatdrop

**"Bitchy much" said X Alice, as she rolled her eyes.**

"Well, see ya" said Lucy as she went to the request board.

"Oh, are you taking a mission?" asked Miyuki

"Of course, I am bitch" said Lucy as her eyes glow blue.

**"EEK! Why did you say that?!" yelled Lucy**

**"Because she's acting all goody and I know that when someone acts all goody, she'll definitely have a secret." Said X Alice**

**"Well, that doesn't mean tjat you could say that!" yelled Lucy**

**"Fine! Have it your way" said X Alice**

"What?" said Miyuki in a poker face

"Oh, never mind. I meant that, of course I am going on one" said Lucy with a sweetest smile she could master.

"Ok…want me to follow?" asked Miyuki _'Don't you dare lie to me brat, I heard you loud and clear, how dare you call me bitch!" thought Miyuki _

"No thanks! I can do it on my own!" said Lucy, as she exited the guild with the job paper and Sapphire beside her.

"Ok, good luck!" said Miyuki as she put on a fake smile and waved her hand.

_'Tch, I can't believe my plan failed from the start! I was supposed to get rid of her in that job! How dare you ignored me and call me a bitch! I am so going to crash you!' thought Miyuki_

**Ok, I'm out of ideals, so let's have the 7 years time skip!...7 years later, by the way Lucy still hasn't grow!**

"Lu-chan!" yelled Yukino

"Hai?" said Lucy

"This is bad! Master wants to see you and he doesn't look happy!" said Yukino.

"Oh, ok" said Lucy as she walked up to the third floor, where the Master's office is with Sapphire.

Knock! Knock

"Get in" said the Master voice in an angry tone.

"As you may know, the GMG games is getting closer" said Master

"Yes?"

"And for the last 7 years that I have kept ordering you to join the GMG and you have never joined, correct?" asked Master

"Yes…."

"Well, this year you have to join! Or I'll make the whole guild drag you there!" yelled the Master.

"…" Lucy was quiet because X Alice suddenly talked to her.

**"Say yes!" yelled X Alice**

**"Huh? Didn't you always say no to this?" asked Lucy**

**"Ya, but I feel something interesting is going to happen this year" said X Alice**

**"Ok then…."**

"Ok, sure why not" said Lucy


	18. Welcome to GMG and Lucy is a mom!

**Ok, for those who are wondering why Lucy hasn't grow yet, its because she's under a spell that will make her young! Why? Well, you'll have to wait and find out!**

Fireworks boom up the sky in a beautiful pattern. Ever guild that was going to participate on the GMG was looking at the sky. But only Lucy was on her bed looking at a newspaper.

"Hey, come on Lucinda. Look at the sky" said Yukino

"Ah, ok!" said Lucy, as she crumbed up the newspaper that had the tittle 'Fairy Tail is Back!' written on it and threw it in the trash.

**'So Fairy Tail is back…." Said Lucy **

**"Glad you figured it out" said X Alice **

**"I wonder how the others are doing….." said Lucy**

**"You're still worried about them?! They ignored you and left you alone….besides, you'll still get to see them in the games" said X Alice**

**"….I guess you're right" said Lucy**

"We're back!" yelled Sting

"Ah, how did it go?" asked Orga

"Well, we kinda ran in to the Salamander and its cat" said Sting

"Hm, so the guild is back….well, this will be an interesting game" said Minvera in her cold mode.

Ding! Ding!

The clock struck midnight and a huge ball of metal piled up in the sky and paths that lead to the ball and ended on each of the guilds hotels appear.

"Looks, like its time" said Rufus

"Good luck you guys" said Yukino

"You guys better win" said Orga

"Gi~!" cheered Sapphire

"Attention to all guilds! We will know host a game where only 8 guilds is allowed to participate! The ball will rotate by itself, so if any possible way that you fall out of it, your guild will be out! So good luck! And will not be responsible for any deaths! So let's start Sky Labyrinth!" yelled the announcer.

"Yosh!" said Sting as he stretched

"Time to be number 1 again?" asked Minvera

"Of course" said Rufus

"I don't really care" said Lucy

"Hn" mumbled Rogue

3…..2…1….START!

Every guild began to run up the stairs, including Sabertooth and Fairy Tail.

Once Sabertooth went inside, everybody looked at Rufus.

"I'll be right back, memory make: Fly high" said Rufus, as he flew up in the sky. After a minute he flew down.

"50 miles to west" said Rufus

"My turn, teleportation magic" said Minvera, as she teleported us to the exit.

"Congrats Sabertooth! You're the first one here, pumpkin" said the pumpkin man.

"Heh, that was easy" said Sting

"No kidding" said Rogue

"Come on, guys. We have to go to the waiting area and wait for the other slow guilds to show up" said Minvera

"Hn" mumbled Lucy

"Hey, what's wrong Lucinda? You have been having that sad face for the whole day" asked Sting

"Its nothing really" said Lucy with a sad smile 'Fairy Tail…..' thought Lucy

**"Che, paratactic" mumbled X Alice**

"Minvera" called out Master.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go on a mission, while you're away, Yukino will replace you in the games" said Master

"Sure, what is the mission anyway?" asked Minvera

"You have to go defeat a dark guild" said Master

"Well, I should be back about on the 3rd day of the games, so bye guys!" said Minvera as she disappeared.

"Well, I'll be watching you guys in the stadium….do not lose" said Master, as he walked away in the shadows.

"Congrats, you get to join!" said Rufus

"Thanks, but it is a big risk" said Yukino

"ya, if you lose….who knows what will happen" said Sting

'I hope Yukino-sama doesn't lose!' a voice was heard in Lucy's head, she looked around but there was no one.

'If Master punishes Yukino-sama, I'll haunt him!' said another voice.

'Eh? Is that Yukino's spirts?' asked Lucy mentally.

'Yes, Lucy-san. Looks like you're powerful enough to have hear us' said Libra.

'How did you know I am Lucy?' said Lucy

'you're sprits told us, but don't worry we won't tell' said Pisces

'thanks'

"Yukino….." began Lucy

"Hm?" said Yukino

"If you ever lose and get kick out, make sure you take care of you're sprits and never let them go" said Lucy

"Ok?" said Yukino in confusion.

"Welcome everyone to the GMG!" yelled the announcer

Roars and cheers were heard all over the stadium.

"Ok, I bet you audience are wondering who are the guilds, right?!" yelled Mato.

Roars of excitement were heard again.

"Ok, in 8th place we have the guild that has the lowest ranking up till now and it surprising got back their strong members, Fairy Tail!" announced Mato

Boos were heard all over.

"Ha! They got booed by the audiences!" laughed Sting

"Don't be so proud, bumble bee" said Lucy in a cold tone.

"Geez, what's up with you?" asked Sting, since Lucy was acting weird the whole trip here.

"In 7th place the wildest guild in the whole Fiore, Quarto Cerberus!" yelled Mato

"Wild 4!"

"Ugh, the doggy guild" mumbled Rufus

"Huh? You have problems with that guild?" asked Lucy

"Not problems more like issues" said Rufus, as he shivered at the memory

"?"

"Oh that's right you didn't know" said Yukino

"Well, duh" said Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you see, the Cerberus members like to have Rufus find their bones in the ground" said Yukino

"Bones?" asked Lucy

"Yup, the guild has this weird tradition that whenever a person completes a job, that have to bury their dog bones in the ground as a sign of success and if you fail a job, you'll have to dig them out" explained Yukino

"And since most of the members in their guild are kinda weak, they fail tones of missions and they can't even remember where they bury their bones, so they have to ask Rufus to find it from them" said Sting

"But why Rufus?" asked Lucy

"Because they made him see them bury their bones in a spot and Rufus will memories their spot" said Rogue

"Oh, well that's stupid" said Lucy, eyeing at Rufus

"I know, shut up" said Rufus hiding his embarrassed face under his hat.

"In 6th place is a female guild, dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel!" yelled Mato

"I didn't know such guild existed" commented Lucy

"Well, they mostly just hide in the shadows and don't draw attention" said Yukino

"In 5th place, the ever so playboy host club, Blue Pegasus!" yelled Jenny.

"Hello, my beautiful Erza, oh how I miss you" said Ichiya, while Erza shivered in disgust.

"Oh, the lovely Lucy, how are you?" asked Ren but instead of Lucy it was Evergreen. (A/N: Hell yeah! I bet you thought it was Lissana right?! Well nope!)

"Evergreen?! What happen to Lucy" said Ren

At the mention the name Lucy, the FT members quitted down.

"L-Lucy…..left the guild….." said Erza in a sad tone

"I-I'm sorry" said Ren

"Its ok! We're find her, once this is over!" said Natsu

"Aye!" yelled the whole FT

**"Fine me? Ya right!" said Lucy**

**"I know what liars" said X Alice**

"Well, at least I still have Wendy-chan" said Eve, but saw Elfman's face instead.

"Uh…you somehow became someone ugly" said Eve

"Wendy is not going to be in the games" said Gray

"Why?" asked Eve

But before Erza can response Mato announced again

"In 4th place, the guild of love and war, Lamia Scale!"

"Yahoo! Sherria is here!" cheered Sherria

"Gray…." Said Leon

"Leon….." said Gray

"Ah, Erza-san, what were you going to say?" asked Eve

"Oh, its….." began Erza

"And in 3rd place, originally a dark guild its….." began Mato

"Raven Tail" said both Erza and Mato

As soon as Natsu and the others heard Raven Tail, they had a scary face on.

"Eh? Raven Tail did?" asked Eve

"Yes, and we are not going to forgive them" said Erza

**"Wait, Raven Tail hurt Wendy?!" said Lucy in anger **

**"Hm? Don't you hate FT?" asked X Alice**

**"Yes but not Wendy and some others" said Lucy**

**"Is that so, well what are you planning to do?" asked X Alice**

**"…Raven Tail is going down" said Lucy**

"And in 2nd place, oh what's this? Its another FT team?! Fairy Tail Team B!" yelled Mato

"Fairy Tail Team B?!" yelled everyone in the stadium.

"Woah, their that weak, that they need 2 teams to enter?" said Sting

"I told you, don't underestimate them" said Lucy

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit~" said Sting

"You know she has a point, its amazing that 2 teams can get pass the metal circle thingy" said Yukino

"And finally, the number 1 guild in Fiore….."

"We're up" said Rufus

"Sabertooth!" yelled the audience

The Sabertooth team went out into the field, Sting holding both his hands up, Yukino and Rogue having their poker face on and Rufus holding out a smirk.

"Oh, where is your 5th member?" asked Mato

"Huh? She was right here a minute ago" said Yukino

"Over there" said Rogue pointing to the entrance, where Lucy was hiding beside the wall.

"Aw, come on Lucinda" yelled Sting.

Lucy shakily went to Sting, acting all scared and nervous. You see before, they reached the stadium; they had plan out that Lucy should act all scared and nervous, and when she fights. The audience will totally be surprised.

"Aw, how cute~, aren't you the one whom came in and sang 7 years ago?" asked Mato

"Y-Ya" mumbled Lucy, as she hid behind Sting's coat

"Whoa, you haven't grown at all" said Mato

"….."

"Oh, not to worry, we won't hurt you, so what's your name?" asked Mato

"Lucinda….Heart" mumbled Lucy

"Ok, so everyone!" yelled Mato

"Please welcome, Lucinda Heart!" yelled Mato

Cheers were heard all over

"Woah, you're really small" said Natsu

"EEK!" said Lucy as she hid behind Sting's cap again.

"Go away, Fairy" said Sting

"Wha?! I only came to say hi!" said Natsu

"Well, we don't want it" said Rogue

"Tch, but that kitty girl really does look like Lucy" said Gajeel

**"Shit! Their getting suspicious!" said Lucy**

**"Well, think of something!" said X Alice**

"Uh…..did you say Lucy as in Lucy Heartiffila?" asked Lucy as she came out of Sting's cap and to Gajeel.

"Ya, why?" asked Gajeel

"Because, Lucy Heartiffila is my mom!"

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"


	19. Lucy vs Flare

"What do you mean she's your mum?!" shouted Natsu

"Wait, if Lucy is you're mum, then who's the dad?" asked Erza

"That would be…um…." Said Lucy as she looked around, because she began to panic!

"Um…him!" yelled Lucy as she pointed to Sting

"Wha?! Me?!" yelled Sting in surprise

"What?! But you're a Heart while his an Ecuffile! A-A-And he is not a cat!" said Gray

"I wanted to use mama's old name and I just used my magic to have those cat like features" said Lucy

"But where's Lucy?!" yelled Natsu

"….She's dead" said Lucy with emotionless eyes.

**"That's right…..she's dead…..and now only Lucinda Heart exits!" said Lucy**

**"That's right, you are Lucinda Heart, nobody else can be that except for you" said X Alice**

"I see….." said Natsu with a sad face

"Ok! Everyone!" yelled Mato

"Let's start the first game of the day!" yelled Mato

And soon cheers were heard

"Please choose who will be going" said Mato

(A/N: Ya, so you guys know what happens right? So, I'm just skipping this part)

"Congrats Sabertooth on winning the first game!" said Mato

"Ok, now its for the battle!" announced Jenny

"Raven Tail's Flare! VS Sabertooth's Lucinda!" yelled Mato

Cheers and Roars were heard.

"Oh, it's a scary girl vs a cute one!" said Jenny

"Oh no, I pity that girl" said Sting

"Huh? Shouldn't you pity Lucinda?" asked Erza

"Well…..you'll see" said Rufus

"Tch, why do I have to deal with a brat" said Flare

"Um…I'm sorry….." said Lucy all shaky.

**"What do you mean brat?! I'll kill you!" yelled X Alice**

**"-sweatdrop- don't worry, we'll crush her" said Lucy**

**"Crush her as in things falling down or blood pouring out?" asked X Alice**

**"Why not both, since they hurt Wendy" said Lucy**

**"I like your attitude" replied X Alice with a grin **

"Well, I looks like I'm going to have fun" said Flare with a grin

Ding!

"Hair's Wolf Form!" yelled Flare as her hair turn into a wolf shape

"Eek!" yelled Lucy as she jumped away from the wolf

"Open thee, gate of the crab, Cancer!" yelled Lucy

Cancer appeared and cut Flare's hair

"What?! My hair! You'll pay for that!" yelled Flare, as her hair went into the ground

*Snif* *Snif* Thanks to Lucy's dragon sense she could small Flare's hair perfume, so she jumped up using her cat abilities, which means that she jumped up in the sky.

"Fire dragon's roar!" yelled Lucy as when Flare's hair came out of the ground. Lucy's fire burned her hair.

"…SHE HAS DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC?!" yelled everyone.

"AH! My hair!" yelled Flare

"Now its my turn to get back at you because you make Wendy hurt! I pick thee, game of the devil! Shigeru!" yelled Lucy as she threw her devil card in the air

Let's Play!

"Yo! The Rockin Devil is here" said Shigeru

"Ready for Bad Misfortune?" said Lucy as her eyes glow blue

"Sure, I would love too" said Shigeru with a smirk

"I won't lose…hair strip fire!" yelled Flare as her hair turned into fire and flew to Lucy

"Open thee, gate of the mermaid, Aquarius" said Lucy

Aquarius appeared and she put out Flare's hair, so it was all wet and soggy now.

"Tch, don't call me until 2 weeks later, I'm having a holiday with Scorpion" said Aquarius, as she disappeared

"Now its my turn~! Bad misfortune –Shigeru put her hand on the ground- earthquake rumble's sword!" said Shigeru

The floor shook and large spikes appeared beside Flare's spot, then a huge cannon form beside Shigeru.

"Ready! Fire!" said Shigeru as she pulled the string and dozen of swords came out and flew to Flare

"AHHHH!" yelled Flare as the Sword hit beside her, not he skin just her dress and her hair, which make her hang on the wall.

Ding!

"Congrats, Lucinda! Sabertooth wins!" yelled Mato in shock

Everybody was in silence except Sabertooth. They were smirking and clapping. After a few seconds, the audience finally ended their shock and clap as well.

"Hmp, that's what you get for hurting Wendy" mumbled Lucy as her eyes turn back to brown and walked to her guild spot.

"Sabertooth are currently the top! And that's the end of the 1st day!" yelled Mato

"Now wasn't that easy?!" said Lucy

"Lucinda…." Said Sting with a serious face


	20. Explanation to Sabertooth

"Y-Y-Yes?" asked Lucy as she sweatdrop

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M YOUR DAD!" yelled Sting

"Um…. I'll see you back at the hotel!" Said Lucy, as she dashed to the hotel.

"GI!" yelled Sapphire as she bit Lucy's shirt and drag her back

"Wha?! You traitor!" yelled Lucy

"Don't worry, we won't ask you any questions until we reach the dorm" said Rogue

"What Dorm?" asked Lucy

"The rule said that all the guilds will stay in one dorm and a team in one room" said Rufus

"What?!" said Lucy

**"Oh great, more trouble" said Lucy**

**"Ha! This is like a drama! Want some popcorn?" said X Alice**

**"You're enjoying this very much now aren't you" said Lucy**

**"Of course!" cheered X Alice**

"-Pout- fine, but I'm getting the bed beside the balcony" said Lucy as she let Sapphire fly her to the dorm.

Later

"We're here" said Sting

"Excuse me miss, but can we know our room number?" asked Rufus, to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, Sabertooth is it?" asked the lady with a blush at how handsome the men looked.

"Yes" said Yukino

"Let's see…..ah here it is I-" the lady got cut off by Lucy with eyes glowing blue

"A room with a nice view, 5 beds separated and high class" said Lucy

"Excuse me? But this is a dorm not a hotel" said the lady

"Give. It." Growled Lucy with a death glare

"A-A-Aye! Here it is! Free of charge!" said the lady as she gave the key to Rufus and ran to the toilet.

"Ok, let's go" said Lucy as she headed to the lift.

"Aye…" said the speechless members

As soon as she step out of the lift, they went straight to the room, since there was only one huge room on the floor.

Yukino opened the door and everybody's jaw drop except for Lucy. The room had a huge bathroom, which includes a Jacuzzi in it, there were 5 beds and they were big, the view was beautiful, you could see the whole town.

"I get the one near the window" said Lucy as she hop on the bed.

"Whatever…wait, I just notice. Where is your luggage?" asked Sting

"Here" said Lucy as she pointed to her endless bottom bag.

"That's it?" asked Rogue

"Yup!"

"I get the bed next to Lu-chan!" yelled Yukino

"Then I'll sleep in front of Miss Yukino" said Rufus

"I'll sleep in front of Lucinda" said Sting

"NO! That's where S-chan is going to sleep!" yelled Lucy

"What?! He can just fit with you!" said Sting

"No way!" said Lucy

"Then where am I suppose to sleep?! Rogue already took the 5th bed!" said Sting

"On the floor" said Lucy plainly, while Sting flew down anime style

"The hell would I sleep on the floor?!" yelled Sting

"because I say so" said Lucy

"What?! No way!" yelled Sting as he pulled Sapphire of the bed and threw it to Lucy's bed.

"Gi!" said Sapphire as he crashes

"S-chan!" said Lucy

"Gi!" growled Sapphire as he turned into a lion

"Shit! I forgot you can transform!" said Sting

"Roar!" yelled Sapphire as he pouched on Sting

"Wah?!" yelled Sting as he ran off the bed and under Rogue's

"Hahaha!" laughed everyone, as Sapphire changed back to normal and slept on the bed.

"S-S-Shut up…..fine, I'll sleep on the floor" mumbled Sting

"Anyway, I think its time to question you" said Yukino

"Oh….." said Lucy

"Now what did you mean that Sting was your father?" asked Rufus

"Well, -sigh- fine, I'll tell you…I used to be a fairy tail member name Lucy Heartiffila" said Lucy

"Lucy Heartiffila? Isn't that rich cheerleader girl?" said Rufus

"Yup, that was me. Until I took a job which got me turned into a 5 year old cat girl" said Lucy

"Why did you take a job on your own? I heard that you would always take one with Salamander" said Rufus

"Well, I did until they totally ignored me except for some of them" said Lucy as she glared to the wall

"I see, well it will be easier to understand if you tell us the whole story" said Rogue

"Fine…." So Lucy explain the whole story from the begging and by the time she explained finish, it was already evening and she had tears in her eyes.

"…..so that's what happened" said Lucy

"Oh gosh! I can't believe that guild treated you like that! Aren't they suppose to be the most friendly guild ever?" said Yukino

"I thought so too" mumbled Lucy

"Well, don't worry we'll keep your secret." Said Sting

"Come on, lets go to dinner" said Rufus

"ok!" said Lucy

But unknown to them there was somebody out of the balcony.

"Heh, so that's your secret, Lucinda Heart. Or should I say Lucy Heartiffila?" smirked Miyuki.


	21. How fake Lucy died

( A/N: Lucy hasn't told them that X Alice is controlling her so…..)

Lucy and the others are in the dinning room.

"I'm back!" said Lucy as she carried her 5-foot plate of desserts and Sapphire is carrying a long milkshake.

"Can you seriously eat all that?!" yelled Sting

"Of course!" said Lucy as munched on the chocolate cake.

"Woah, what a fancy dinner" said a voice at the entrance

"That voice" mumbled Lucy as she turned around to see who it is.

And it was the Fairy Tail team A and B.

"Ah! Lucinda!" said Natsu as he came over to Lucy

But then Sting blocked his way.

"Hey! Get out of my way" said Natsu

"Sorry, but no fairies allowed in the Sabertooth area" hissed Sting

"What kind of rule is that?! I just wanted to talk to Lucinda" said Natsu

"…..Do you want to talk to him, Lucinda?" asked Yukino facing Lucy

"Um…..if you guys wouldn't mind" said Lucy acting nervously.

"Don't worry, we won't ask you to go some place, we'll just talk to you here" said Erza stopping Natsu from fighting Sting.

"Ok!" said Lucy with a child like smile

"Well, we just wanted to ask…..how did Lucy die?" asked Gray with a sasd voice

"…..Mama died on a mission that she took alone" said Lucy acting sad

"Why alone?" asked Natsu

"Because Papa said that Mama has to stay with me because he is the strongest in the family and only he can take solo missions. Than Mama went on a rampage and took a solo but easy job" said Lucy

"So it was Sting's fault that Lucy died?!" yelled Natsu with angry eyes.

Then Lucy went in front of Natsu and said, "Don't blame Papa! Papa said those things because he never wants us to take a solo one and always take one together! He wanted to protect us! But Mama misunderstood!" lied Lucy with fake tears in her eyes.

"But he could have said a nice way to it!" yelled Natsu with his body flaming.

Lucy worried that Natsu will burn the room down and all of her delicious food will be gone

"Papa has to must pride! And do not burn the house down! Juvia!" yelled Lucy

"Ah, Juvia will do it! Water Prison!" yelled Juvia as she trap Natsu in a water circle but Natsu was so hot that Juvia's water steam out.

"Ugh! What a moran! Water dargon's roar!" yelled Lucy as she cool off Natsu

"Don't st-" Natsu started to fight back but Lucy gave him a super scary death glare

"Do NoT MaKe Me FiGhT YoU" said Lucy super scary.

"A-Aye" said Natsu shaking in fear

"Ok!" said Lucy back in cherry mode as she continued to eat her cake

While Erza already dragged Jellal to the cake area, Gray eating all the ice cream and Juvia watching him, while Natsu was in the corner mumbling about Lucy is also scary when she has a chibi one too.

"Lucinda~!" called out Miyuki as she came to Lucy's side

"How have you been?! We haven't talked in years, which is because you were always around your team and I was busy" said Miyuki with a fake smile 'Yes, I was busy trying to destroy you!' thought Miyuki

"Who are you?" asked Lucy, as Miyuki flew down anime style

"I-I'm Miyuki Mashima! Your guild mate!" said Miyuki with a vein on her head.

"Oh, the one that dresses like a whore" said Lucy bluntly.

As soon as Lucy said that, the team covered there mouth from laughing and spiting out there food, while Miyuki was fuming.

"I do not dress like a whore!" yelled Miyuki

"Oh ok" said Lucy as she went and ignored Miyuki and continue eating her cake.

"Hey! Listen here you little brat!" yelled Miyuki as she pulled Lucy's shirt to her face and whispered in her ear

"I know what is your secret, so follow me unless you want the whole world to find out" whispered Miyuki

Lucy just looked at her plainly and jumped down and pulled Miyuki's hand to the entrance side, where nobody would come.

"How did you find out?" asked Lucy

"I heard it on the balcony when you were explaining it to the others" said Miyuki

"So you're saying you're a stalker?" asked Lucy

"Wha?! No!" said Miyuki

"Well?" asked Lucy

"Well what?" asked Miyuki confused

"What are you going to do?" asked Lucy again

"I want to get rid of you for stealing my popularity! So unless you want to have the FT members here what I say then, you can disappear" said Miyuki

"Sure, go ahead." Said Lucy

"What?!" yelled Miyuki in shock that she said that.

"I said go ahead. Even if you did tell them I could say that you're lying and besides, who would listen to you without any proof?" smirked Lucy

"…..Tch, you win this round but be warned I shall get rid of you" said Miyuki as she ran away.

"Geez, what a bitch" mumbled Lucy

**"Why didn't you finish her off?!" said X Alice**

**"Because it was a waste of time, besides what am I suppose to do?" asked Lucy**

**"You could have used Jin and erase her memories!" said X Alice **

**"I don't really care, she doesn't have proof why would they believe her?" asked Lucy **

**"Fine then, don't come crying to me if something happens" said X Alice**

* * *

**Meanwhile at some other place **

"Is it time?" asked guy in the shadow.

"Yes, your Majesty. The spell is almost weakening" said the maid with cat ears and tail.

"Great, but lets find a way where I can get her to come to me" said the guy rubbing his whiskers.

"Yes, your Majesty" said the maid as she bowed and walked away

"Very soon, very soon that you shall come to me, my queen" said the man as he grin.


	22. 13 year old Lucy

Lucy grunted as she woke up and looked at the clock, 7 am. She cursed herself from not being able to sleep longer because apparently, the wannbe bee kept crawling over to her bed and use her as a pillow. Which made her kick him off the bed so many times, that she gave up.

Now Lucy just threw Sting's arm to the side, without releasing a blush from seeing Sting's 6 pack body and went to the bathroom.

She stood on the chair and took her toothbrush, but when she looked in the mirror, she dropped her toothbrush in the sink and screamed.

Once the others that was still sleeping in the room heard the scream, they dashed in the bathroom and saw, no longer a 5 year old but a 13 year old, Lucy.

"Woah! You grown….a lot" commented Sting

"Looks like the spell is wearing off" said Rufus

"Even if you grown, you still look cute~" said Yukino as she squealed.

"Yes, but before we discuss this, why not change into something…..bigger?" asked Rogue turning to the other side.

Once Rogue mentions it, they just notice that Lucy's clothes were too small for her. Lucy imminently pushes everyone out, while Yukino pulled or more like dragged, Lucy's heavy endless bottom bag.

Lucy took the bag and began to throw almost all the clothing into 2 piles, one that she couldn't wear anymore and the other, which she had brought along when she was still 16.

"Ah ha!" said Lucy as she found a nice long pink shirt with roses at the end. It was suppose to be shirt when the 16 year old Lucy wore it but to the 13 year old Lucy, it looks just like a dress.

When she finished dressing up, she looked at the piles of clothes that she could not wear, which there was a lot of them considering she spent half of her money because the clothes were to cute to resist.

Lucy had a sad expression at the moment, since she really liked those clothes, but then an ideal came. So Lucy held out her angle card

"I pick thee, game of the angel, Kazumi!" chanted Lucy

Let's Play!

"Y-Yes, Lucy-san?" asked Kazumi shyly.

Lucy summoned Kazumi because not only does she has the power to heal people and have wind power, but she also brings good luck, so to say she is a very useful card.

"Can you somehow make all of my clothes in that pile fit me?" asked Lucy pointing to the pile.

"Eh? Well, I could try….." said Kazumi as she held out her hands and a glow spark out.

"Lucky Fitness!" yelled Kazumi as all the clothes turned bigger.

"Wah! Thanks Kazumi-chan!" cheered Lucy

"Y-You're welcome" said Kazumi as she poof away.

So Lucy kept all of her clothes in her bag and exited the bathroom, to see everyone was ready to go to the stadium.

**At the Stadium **

"Welcome everyone to the 2nd day of the GMG!" yelled Mato as cheers broke out.

"Today's game shall be…..Chariot!" yelled Jenny

"Please choose who will be fighting" said Mato

(A/N: Do I really need to explain this to you guys?)

"And looks like Sabertooth's Sting forfeit!" said Mato

"Pfft, ahahaha!' laughed Lucy

"S-Shut up" said Sting

"But you guys looked so sick and weak!" laughed Lucy

"I can't help it! We're dragon slayers!" yelled Sting

"Oh please, I think the only dragon slayer that won't get sick on a transportation is Wendy and you call yourself high and mighty when a 12 year old girl is mentally stronger than you" said Lucy

"Whatever" mumbled Sting as he went to sulk in the corner.

"Next up is the battle! It's Kagura from Mermaid Heel vs Yukino from Sabertooth!"

"I have a bad feeling about this" mumbled Lucy as she sense Kagura's magic.


	23. Kagura vs Yukino

"Well, I wonder who will win" said Rufus

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll win" said Yukino with her poker face

"Oh, you're confidence" said Sting

"I won't humiliate Sabertooth, unlike somebody" said Yukino as she looked at Sting

"Don't blame me! You know that is a dragon slayer's weakness!" said Sting

"Ya, every dragon slayer except for the girls" said Lucy, smirking when she saw Sting's defeated face.

"Good luck, Yukino-chan!" cheered Lucy, while Yukino nodded and went down to the battle spot.

Ding!

"Nice to meet you" said Yukino, as she did a small nodded

"…..Nice to meet you too" replied Kagura

"Before we fight, why not make a bet?" asked Yukino

"I'm sorry but I have no interest" said Kagura

"Why? Afraid that you'll lose?" mocked Yukino

"No, I just think that people should keep their promises, I have no interest in casual bets" said Kagura

"Then let's make a big bet" said Yukino

"?"

"Life. Let's bet on our lives" said Yukino still having her poker face on.

Everybody in the stadium jawdropped.

"….What the hell are you think, Yukino-chan?!" yelled Lucy

"If that so, than I accept" said Kagura

"Unlucky for you, your rival is Sabertooth" said Yukino as she held out her key.

"Open thee, gate of the fish, Pisces" chanted Yukino as she held on to her poker face and Pisces came out.

"Fish!" yelled Happy

"Open thee, gate of the libra, Libra!" said Yukino as Libra came out.

"Libra make her fall" commanded Yukino

"Pisces" said Yukino, as Pisces came down and went to Kagura.

Kagura of course dodged it and hit Pisces, which make the fish fell down

"Are you forcing me to open the 13th gate?" asked Yukino

But Kagura just kept quite.

"You really have no luck" said Yukino as she pulled out her black key.

"I don't rely on luck!" yelled Kagura as she dashed forward to Yukino

"Open thee, gate of Ophiuchus!" yelled Yukino as a giant snake came out.

But Kagura just used her sword and chop it down, which shocked Yukino and the whole Sabertooth.

Then Kagura went to Yukino and knock her down.

"No way!" said Yukino in shock

"You decisions on the bet was to hasty, besides sometimes mermaids eat tigers" said Kagura

Yup, everyone was basically in total shock.

"The battle is finished! Mermaid Heel wins!" yelled Mato

"N-no way" said Sting

"Master is going to be mad" said Rufus

"Y-Yukino-chan?" asked Lucy as she went down to where Yukino is.

"I-I lost…..S-Sabertooth lost….." said Yukino in tears.

"Your life belongs to me now" said Kagura as she exited the place

"Yeah…..I'll obey you" said Yukino

"Yukino-chan….." said Lucy

Yukino cried on the spot and Lucy tried to comforted her but…she knew it was useless.

"Come on girls, we have to see Master" said Rufus as the team went to the stadium ally, where Yukino was crying.

"Sniff…..Hai…." said Yukino wiping her tears.

"Are you sure, you're ok, Yukino-chan?" asked Lucy with a worried face.

"Ya, don't worry about it" said Yukino with a sad smile

Everybody kept silent on their way to the hotel where Master was staying. Everyone was thinking that what will happen, what will Master do. Along their way, they passed by the bar where Fairy Tail was celebrating.

"Tch fairies, celebrating when they haven't even won yet" said Sting

"Well, that's expected of them" said Lucy

"Neh, Lucinda, no….Lucy" said Rogue

"I told you don't call me that" hissed Lucy with a glare as cold as ice

"Right, Lucinda…..do you still have feelings for them?" asked Rogue

"….Well, I'm not even sure right now" said Lucy looking at the sky

**At the Sabertooth meeting**

"Sting, step forward" commanded Master with an angry look

So Sting came forward with a poker face on but inside he was shaking like hell.

"Since it is due dragon slayers power, I'll let you off the hook but do not show the same thing again" said Master

"Yes, Master" said Sting as he bowed at walked back.

"Yukino come" said Master with even an angrier look, as Yukino came forward.

"You! Not only have you embarrassed the guild, you have made a bet on your life and even worse, that person whom you made a bet with laid easy on you! You're a disgrace to this guild!" yelled Master as he threw a fruit to Yukino, which made the fruit crack and juice poor out.

Right then Lucy wanted to kill that man but Sting held her back and shook his head.

"Strip" commanded Master.

Yukino was shaking but what could she do? So, she took of her clothing one by one and every other member just looked away. Once Yukino was done, she felt like crying but held on strong

"Erase that mark and get out" said Master as he spat on Yukino

"H-Hai" said Yukino as she took her clothes and ran out to the toilet.

Once Yukino was out, Lucy jumped on Master and punched him hard.

"How dare you!" yelled Lucy as she gave him another punch.

"I already knew Yukino won't have a chance with Kagura since Kagura's power could have match with Minvera's! And I knew you know that too, so why did you have to kick her out?!" yelled Lucy as she used her "Element Dragon's Punch!" on Master, which made him hit the wall.

"Are you done yet?" asked Master with a harsh tone but in much pain

"Of course I'm not! I won't be finish until you're dead!" yelled Lucy, as she got ready for another punch but a hand grabbed her back and threw her to the wall.

"Look, I know you're upset but that isn't how you do it" said Minvera

"Minvera…you maybe my friend but I won't forgive you if you get in my way….." said Lucy

"I'm not getting in your way, I just wanted to say…..why not keep him around for a bit longer" said Minvera looking at the beat up Master

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy

"I mean, why not keep him just incase he suddenly got useful" said Minvera with a smirk

Lucy's eyes glow blue "I like the way you think. Fine then, I'll him stay but if he ever does something like that again…..let's just say be prepared" said Lucy as she walked out of the room.

When Lucy left, Master stood up but still in pain.

"You should have come earlier" said Master to Minvera

"Hey! Be thankful that I saved your life! Beside, shouldn't you have been prepared for this?" asked Minvera

"I never would have thought she'll do that" said Master

"Geez, what a stupid old man. Well, you better don't do it again, cause I won't help you a second time." sighed Minvera as she too walked away.

Once Minvera left, everybody else looked at Master.

"Damn it!" yelled Master as he used his fist to hit the wall in frustration.


	24. Natsu vs Master, explanation for Lucy

**OK everyone! Let's start the love battle! And maybe I put the Master a little bit to weak.**

**Sting: 35**

**Natsu: 16**

**Me: Sting is in the lead! And if someone doesn't vote for Natsu soon, he'll lose!**

**Natsu: NO! I don't want to lose! Please everybody help me!**

**Sting: Oh ya! I am so winning this!**

**Me: Remember people! Vote in POLL only! Cause I don't wanna count in the reviews!...On with the story! **

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the corner of bar, drinking her milkshake.

'Sigh, I want Yukino-chan back…..why did you stop me that time?' asked Lucy to X Alice

**"Well, first of all, you would have killed the old man and that would mean we would end up in jail. Second, like what Minvera said, he might be useful" said X Alice**

"How is that old man any useful?" asked Lucy, clearly pissed that she haven't sent the Master to the hospital.

**"I dunno, if he isn't useful then we can just use him as a toy" said X Alice without any care for him at all. **

"Whatever" said Lucy as she continues to drink her milkshake.

Then Lucy felt a tug on her leg. She looked down and saw Fro smiling.

"Hi, Lucinda! Can Fro have some candy?" asked Fro

"How did you know I have candy?" asked Lucy as she took out the sweet in her pocket.

"Fro can smell candy" said Fro as she sat on Lucy's lap and Lucy handed the candy to Fro.

BAM!

"Where is your Master?!" yelled Natsu

"What is a fairy doing here?" hissed Sting

"You want to fight with Master?!" said Rogue

"That's suicide" said Lector

"Fro thinks so too" said Fro

Then the Master came out to Natsu, "Are you serious, brat" said the Master with an angry look

"People who kick their nakama out like this is unforgiveable" said Natsu with a death tone.

While this was happening, Lucy was just sitting down and drinking her milkshake

'What the hell? He dares say that?' thought Lucy

"I don't know what you are talking about, you're acting on your on sense, huh?" said Master

"YoU SaY YoU DoN't KnOw WhAt I'm TaLkInG AbOuT?!" yelled Natsu with a super scary death tone

"Dobengal (ninja guy) be a reasonable opponent for him" commaned the Master

"Yes, sir" said the ninja guy

"Are you running away?" asked Natsu

"You are 100 years too early to fight with me, brat" said the Master

"Ya, right" said Lucy whom suddenly came in the conservation

"Lucinda, stay out of this" said the Master

"You have no right to command me" glared Lucy

"Have, Luca" said Natsu

"Luca?" asked Lucy with confusion

"Yup, Luca for Lucinda. I could have called you Luce but that's for your mum" said Natsu

"Whatever. Anyway right now, I kinda wanna see a Master vs Natsu" said Lucy

"Alright! Fight with me!" yelled Natsu as he ran to Master

"I won't let you get near him" said the ninja guy in his battle pose

"Get out of my way!" yelled Natsu as he hit the ninja out of the guild and continue to run to Master.

"Master, let me" said Sting

"No, I want to see how long can this brat last" said Master

Natsu punched Master but the Master blocked it

"Just this level, huh?" said the Master as Natsu kicked him from under, which made him hurt and then Natsu punched him in the face that made him back up a little. And so, Natsu kept punching him until he reached his limit

"Go Natsu!" cheered Lucy

"Dragon's lighting flame! Iron Strike!" yelled Natsu

After that attack, the room was destroyed. When the smoke cleared, Minvera was surprisingly in the middle of them.

"Minvera?" said Master in surprise

"Have the event last night, bother this person too?" asked Minver as she looked at Natsu

"Minvera who told you to-" said the Master but was cut off.

"Of course, if this continues father will be trampled" said Minvera, stating the obvious

"And of course, if our Master was put into the hospital bot only will your guild have difficulties ours too, due to the GMG" explained Minvera

"And since this pathetic old man here was to stubborn to refuse, we as the guild don't want to be embarrassed, so to save some face. Why not we overlook this, so this kitty here can be safe" said Minvera as she used her magic and Happy popped out.

"Wahh! I'm sorry Natsu! I got caught in the entrance!" cried Happy

"Happy! Damn it!" cussed Natsu

"And to tell the truth, I don't mind if you sent him to the hospital, I just don't want to have difficulties on the GMG and I'm asking you to be mature" said Minvera, as she let go of Happy

"Tch, come on Happy let's go" said Natsu as he picked up Happy and left for the door

"That kid has some backbone" commented the Master

"Don't worry, we can fight him to our hearts contents" said Minvera with a smirking still on her face

"We won't lose to the likes off you guys. If you're a guild then take care of your nakama…..that's all I have to say" said Natsu as he exited

"Nakama…..something that doesn't exists in this guild" mumbled Rogue

"Heh, I didn't know Natsu was this strong" said Sting with a grin

"Tch, what a let down. And here I was thinking that this was going to be epic" said Lucy as her eyes glowed blue

"You do know what the difficulties will be right?" said Rufus

"Of course I do. But I still want that old man to be sent to the hospital…keh, I wonder who will win this year" said Lucy with a grin, as she chassed after Natsu

"What does she mean by that? Since we have her on our side, it is a 100% win" said Rufus

"Unless….she is planning to betray us!" said Miyuki with a smirk 'That should make them kick Lucinda out of the team' thought Miyuki

"Nope, not possible. She won't betray her team, I think that she was thinking, if she were to fight Natsu then who would win?" said Sting

"But won't it be Lucinda?" asked Miyuki

"Who knows" said Rufus

* * *

**At Lucy's**

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy

"Lucinda?" said Natsu as he turned around

"Um…you know my mummy along time ago right?" asked Lucinda

"Yes?"

"Well, could you tell me why did mummy leave your guild?" asked Lucy even though she knew, but she wanted to know why did they make her?

"Well, I guess it was because of my stupid ideal" said Natsu rubbing the back of his head

"Ideal?" asked Lucy

"Well, you see….I really loved your mum and because I was too dumb to confess, I made almost everybody to ignore her so she could come too me and ask her to hang out with her again and when that happened I would ask her out….but Levy was right, she won't do that, and before I knew it, she disappeared and with me knowing that she used to love me before, got all sad…..Well, at least she found happiness and it took me months to get over her but looks like I still can't" said Natsu as he patted Lucy's head and wipe off some of his tears

"Natsu…" said Lucy with sad eyes. 'So that's why they did that, baka Natsu' thought Lucy

"Well, bye!" said Natsu, as he ran off.


	25. A day in the pool park

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy was in the dorm and outside the balcony, looking at the view.

Natsu…what a dumbass, if your stupid plan did succeed, and I found out about it, I would have broke up with you.

Sigh, I wonder if I can hate them now

**"Of course you can" said X Alice**

"No I can't, now I found out why they did all that was because of Natsu's stupid plan, how can I hate them when there's no reason to hate them?!" I asked.

**"Tch, talk to me about this topic again, when I get an ideal" said X Alice **

"Sure….." I said as I sweatdrop

Then the room door opened, Sting and others appeared but they were wearing swimsuits and holding beach toys.

Minvera was wearing a one piece purple swimsuit, while Sting was wearing orange trunks, Rogue was wearing black trunks and Rufus was wearing red trunks with his hat still on.

"Come on, Lucinda! Let's go to the pool!" yelled Sting

"Um…..why?" I asked, hiding a blush that was coming out when I saw Sting's abs

"Because its something to do" said Rogue

"But I don't have a kid size swimsuit" I explained, trying to get away from the fact that since she was now part cat, she somehow forgot to swim.

"Don't worry, I have one right one here" said Minvera holding up a cute two piece pink swimsuit that had white stars on them and the skirt had a small hole, just enough to fit my tail.

"Eh? B-But….." I said trying to come up with a reason but failing.

"Come on…..please~?!" asked Minvera with puppy dog eyes.

"Eh….Fine" I said as I am defeated from Minvera's puppy dog eyes.

"Yahoo! Come on!" said Minvera, as she dragged me to the bathroom and literally threw all my clothes off and changed me into the swimsuit. Once I was done, Minvera and me came out and everybody was surprise, that I look so cute.

"Waoh…." Said everyone

"Isn't she so~ cute~?" said Minvera as she gave Lucy a hug.

"Yes, but now let's go to the pool" said Rufus as he opened the door

* * *

**-Timeskip- Normal POV**

"So this is the pool park" said Rogue

"Yosh! Let's go!" grinned Sting

"Why are tigers here?!" yelled a voice behind them

Everyone turned around and saw the whole Fairy Tail guild members.

"Fairys…." Hissed Sting

Then a sudden electric wave appeared between them, except for Lucy of course.

"Um…..why don't we enjoy this together?" asked Lucy

"Together?!" yelled everyone in unison as everyone looked at Lucy

"Um….we can't?" asked Lucy with her super cute kitty cat eyes.

"Aw…fine" said everyone

"Ok, let's go swim at that pool, _daddy_" said Lucy in child mode as she pulled Sting to a nearby pool

"Daddy?!" asked Minvera as she twitched, than Rufus quickly whispered in Minvera's ear.

"Oh I see" said Minvera

"What did you tell her?" asked Rogue

"I simply said, that Lucinda and Sting are playing the daddy and daughter game" said Rufus

"Hn"

Meanwhile Sting was trying to get Lucy off his head.

"I said to swim, dammit!" said Sting as he struggled to pull Lucy down

"NO! I'm part cat now and cats don't know how to swim!" yelled Lucy

"Don't worry, Luca. I'll teach you!" said Natsu

"Go away, fairy!" hissed Sting

"Wha?! I'm trying to help, tiger!" said Natsu

"I'm right here you now!" yelled Lucy

"Hmp" said both of them

-insert Lucy sweatdropping here-

"Come on, let's go play on the slides" said Lucy as she dragged both of them to the couple slide.

'This is going to be fun' thought Lucy with a grin.

* * *

**At the top of the water slide**

"I said go away" said Leon

"Than why don't you?" said Gray

"Kyaa! Gray-sama~ is fighting over Juvia" squealed Juvia

"Hi minna~!" yelled Lucy

"Yo, Lucinda" said Gray

"Don't tell me, Lucinda is my new love rival?!" said Juvia eyeing at Lucy

"-Sweatdrop…..whatever, anyway! You guys are kinda blocking the way down the slide, so bye bye" said Lucy with a smile, as she pushed both Gray and Leon down.

"WHAT?!" yelled both of them as they went down

"No! Gray-sama! Wait for me~!" yelled Lucy as she too slide down

"Now than, let's go!" said Lucy as she turned to the pink and blond dragon slayer glaring at each other.

"How do we slide down with 3 people?" asked Sting

"Ya, the slide is only big enough for 2 people" said Natsu

"Easy, only 2 people go and one person stays behind" said Lucy as she pulled both of them to the slide.

"Ok, so who will stay?" asked Sting

"You two!" said Lucy as she pushed both of them down like she did with Gray and Leon

"EH?!" yelled both of them as they started to turn green

"Haha~ this is fun!" said Lucy as she jumped on the heart ring, to see how far have they gone but the ring broke and it slide down with Lucy on top of it.

"Huh?! Oh well….this is fun!" cheered Lucy and every where she passed, people somehow came up the slide too.

First, Jellal and Erza came up

"Eh? What's happening?!" said Erza, while Jellal is having a major nosebleed with Erza's swimsuit falling apart.

Then came Elfman and Evergreen.

"What is this?! This is not manly!" yelled Elfman

"This is wrong!" yelled Evergreen, as she took of her glasses and froze Elfman

After that, people just kept coming and coming.

* * *

**At Sting and Natsu**

"I…..feel….so…..bad" said Natsu hugging Sting

"Stop…hugging….me…fairy…." said Sting also hugging Natsu

"This is so funny!" said Lucy as she laughed and took a picture of them.

* * *

**At the end of the slide**

Gray and Leon was the 1st to reach the end, but then Gray, froze the water, so it turned into ice. So it means that everything including the people got froze in their swimsuits.

"Phew, glad that's over" said Gray

Then Natsu burned the ice from inside and ran to Gray.

"Stripper! Fight me!" yelled Natsu as he jumped to Gray

"My pleasure" said Gray

So, you eventually know what happen, Natsu melted all the ice, and everything got damaged.

* * *

**After the fight**

"All the damaged payment will go to Fairy Tail" said the manger as he wrote the payment

"Wahh" cried both Markov and Mavis

"Eheh, that was fun!" cheered Lucy

"It was not!" yelled Sting

"You didn't but I did, I teleported away before the ice came" said Minvera

"I wished you had taken me" said Rogue as he shrived in cold

"I simply just exited the park" said Rufus

"Well, at least the payment didn't go to us" said Lucy with a smile

'Don't worry Natsu, its just a small revenge, because you made everyone ignored me in Fairy Tail' thought Lucy


	26. Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth

"Welcome to the 3rd day of the GMG!" said Mato

"Today's game shall be Pandemonium !"

(A/n: Ya, so you get what happens right? So time skip to…..the 3rd day ending)

"And here are the results everyone,

34

Heel 32

3. Lamia Scale 31

4. Fairy Tail B 30

Tail A 27

6. Blue Pegasus 18

7. Quatro Puppy 14

DQ. Raven Tail"

**At the bar**

"Yosh! Let's par-tay!" yelled Natsu, as everybody cheered

"Huh? What kind of guild parties when their only in the 4th and 5th place?" said Sting as him and his gang came in.

"What are Sabertooth people doing here?" hissed Gray

"Don't ask me, she's the one that wanted to come" said Minvera as she pointed to Lucy

"Lucinda? Cool, you can come anytime" said Laxus

"Hey, why do you let Lucinda in and no us?" asked Sting

"Because unlike you people, she isn't obsessed with power nor over prided" said Erza as she pick up Lucy and carried her.

"Hey! Lucinda is ours!" said Minvera as she snatched Lucy back

"Yes, but she wanted to come party with us, so back off!" growled Levy, still upset that her best friend died but still happy that she had a kid.

"Well, I'm technically her dad here, so where ever I go, she follows!" said Sting

"Um….guys?" said Lucy

"So? Nobody wants you tiger except Lucinda, here. Besides, aren't you the one that made Lucy die?" challenged Natsu

"Well, at least I'm not the one that made her leave the guild!" yelled back Sting

"Why you…." glared Natsu

"Wanna go with it?!" glared back Sting

"This is going to end bad" mumbled Lucy as she went to corner of the bar so she won't get hit.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu as he attacked Sting

"Holy Dragon's Roar!" yelled Sting as he too attacked Natsu

"I'm getting my revenge! Ice-make, cannon!" yelled Gray as he attacked Rufus

"Memory make, star blaster" said Rufus as he blocked the attack

"I always wanted to defeat you!" yelled Minvera as she came to Erza

"Funny, because I too want to defeat you!" said Erza as she punched Minvera

"Gihi, there's no way am I going to be left out" said Gajeel as he attacked Rogue

"Troublesome" commented Rogue as he too fought back

Well, everyone just basically fight and threw things to each other.

"Its amazing how every time something happens, it always ends up with fighting" said Mira

"Well, you know fairy tail and sabertooth are rivals" said Mira, as a table flew over and hit her on the head, which make blood flow out.

"Um…..are you ok?" asked Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Of course, no need to worry" said Mira as she wipe of the blood

'Same old Mira' thought Lucy

**"Khe, I would have prefer her to go join the battle" said X Alice**

"STOP!" yelled both masters at the door

As soon as they yelled that, everyone froze.

"You people can't fight each other when the GMG is still going on!" yelled Makarov

"If you did and your enable to fight tomorrow, we will be disqualified!" said Jeimme (Me: I don't know how to spell his name and I don't care!)

"EH~" whined everyone

"No complains! Now go back to your rooms!" yelled both the masters

"Aye…" said everyone sadly

"But since Lucinda wanted to party with us, she gets to play with us in over room" said Erza, still not giving up.

"What?! NO! she belongs to our guild and therefore, sleeps with us!" hissed Minvera

"No, she's staying over with us" challenged Erza

"No!"

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes!

"Will you two shut up!" yelled Jeimme

"Who do you want to stay with tonight, Lucinda?" asked Makarov

"Um…fairy tail!" said Lucy


	27. Truth & Dare

"WHAT?!" yelled the whole Sabertooth gang

"Ha! We beat you!" teased Gray

"W-Why?" asked Minvera, shaking Lucy

"Well…." Said Lucy, looking at the other teammates, since they knew about her secret and only Minvera doesn't

"I think its going to be fun" said Lucy, as she sweatdrop when she looked at Minvera's puppy dog face, begging her to stay with them

"Now, come on Minvera-sama, we have to prepare for tomorrow" said Rogue and Sting as they dragged Minvera out of the bar

"No! Let go of me! I am not letting Lucinda stay with fairies! Why does it have to be fairies?! Anything is better then fairies!" yelled Minvera as she struggled to be free.

"See ya later, Lucinda!" called out Sting as they walked away.

When Sabertooth walked away, everyone sweatdrop and looked at Lucy

"So…..what now?" asked Lucy, then suddenly everyone surrounded Lucy.

"Neh, can I call you Lu-chan? Since Lucy and you have a Lu in your name?" asked Levy

"Sure" said Lucy

"Hey, how did you have both celestial magic and dragon slayer?" asked Erza

"Well….when mummy was still alive, I was taught to be a celestial user but then when she died, papa taught me dragon slayer magic and then one day, my grandmother, whom was suppose to be dead, came and brought me to the dragon world to train. And it turns out that she was actually the queen of the dragons" explained Lucy with a fake excuse.

"Wait, so that means you're a dragon slayer princess?!" shouted Gray

"I guess so" said Lucy

"Wait, if you're a dragon slayer then where's your exceed?" asked Natsu

"A dragon slayer does not really need an exceed, am I right Elf ears onii-chan" grinned Lucy as she looked at Laxus

As soon as she said that, everybody started to laugh.

"I do not have elf ears!" said Laxus

"Eh~? But then what are the pointing thing out of your ears?" teased Lucy

"Their headphones!" said Laxus

"What kind of headphone is that? It might as well be elf ears for Halloween" said Lucy

"BWAHAHAHA! You got owned Laxus!" laughed Natsu

Laxus just blushed in embarrassment and shock Natsu.

After that, everyone chat with Lucy until it was night.

"Ok, so the boys will sleep in team B's room and the girl will sleep in Team A's room" said Erza

**Time skip to the room**

"Lu-chan~! You look so~ cute~!" yelled Levy as she hugged Lucy, whom was wearing Erza's child clothing, which she equip out of.

"Thanks Levy-chan" smiled Lucy

"Ok since this a sleep over, you know what this means" smirked Mira

"Nee-chan! Don't do indecent things! We have 2 children here" said Lissana

"-pout- fine…will, how about we play truth or dare?" suggested Mira

"Ok, but first…" said Lucy as she took Erza's sword beside the bed and went to the door. Then stabbed the door with a strong force, then Lucy opened the door and reveled scared boys.

"Teehee, do you guys want to play truth or dare too?" said Lucy sweetly evil.

"You guys were watching on us?" said a fuming Erza

"Eep!" yelled the boys

"Calm down, Erza onee-chan, we can let them play truth and dare" said Lucy with a devilish smirk

"I like it, ok!" said Mira with the same smirk on, which then everybody feared at what Mira is going to do

"Oh, but since this game is going to be somehow have the guild members that are not in the room, won't Lucinda get confused?" asked Levy

"Don't worry, Levy onee-chan! I know way more than you think" answered Lucy with a smile

"Ok?" said Levy with a confused face

"Ok, so who wants to start?" asked Erza, as everybody sat in a circle.

"I do!" said Mira as she raised her hands up 'We're doom' thought everyone else.

"Ok…." Said Mira as she looked around the room with an evil smirk

"Levy! Truth or Dare?" yelled Mira as she pointed at Levy.

'I am so doom…' thought Levy "Um…truth?" answered Levy

"Hehe…..on a scale on 1 to 10, how much have you thought about Gajeel before you went to sleep." Asked Mira

"EH?! Mira!" whined Levy

"Answer it!" yelled everyone, too curios especially a certain iron slayer.

"…..9…." mumbled Levy, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"heh, so you think about me before you sleep?" smirked Gajeel, while Levy blushed.

"Ok! Next! Gray!" yelled Levy trying to change the topic.

"Since I'm not scared, I'll chose dare" said Gray

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room and it must be a super hot and passionate kiss on the lips!" grinned Levy

"W-W-What?!" yelled Gray

"You heard her now do it!" yelled Mira, hoping that he will kiss Juvia

"Fine…" mumbled Gray as he went behind Juvia, so everyone thought that he'll kiss her but instead he kissed the person next to Juvia?! And it was….

"LAXUS?!" yelled everyone in shock, while Laxus wide eyed and jaw dropped, which make Gray gave him a French kiss!

After Gray was done, Juvia was making rain in the room and went running outside, while Laxus was betting the hell out of Gray.

"Why did you do that for, ice freak?!" yelled Laxus as lighting struck Gray

"Because if I kissed a girl they would think that she is my crush! Which I do, if you think I'm some gay which I am not, and if she rejects me than I'll be even more depressed!" yelled Gray

"That doesn't mean you can kiss me!" yelled Laxus as he continues to punch Gray

"Well….don't beat him until his out cold, we still need to continue the game" said Erza

"Cruel people…Erza!" yelled Gray, as he sat down on his spot all beat up

"Dare, since I think that there are going to be more truths then dare later on" said Erza

"I dare you to, let us eat all your cake in front of you and you are not allowed to eat until 1 week is up, oh, and you cannot kill us" said Gray with a grin and getting back on all those years of being scared.

"What?! No!" yelled Erza

"It's a dare, you have to" said Lucinda

"Fine….when does it started" Cried Erza

"After the game ends" said Gray

"Ok….I'll just play from here" Said Erza as she went to sit in the emo corner and be depressed

"…..Lucinda, truth or dare?" asked Erza continuing the game

"Um…truth?" said Lucy

"Why did you pick us to spend the night and not Sabertooth?" asked Erza

"Because I thought it would be fun, besides I can always stay with them after this anyway" explained Lucy

'Well, the truth is that I really wanted to spend time with you guys' thought Lucy

**"Tch, this is no fun. I'm taking over" said X Alice in boredom**

"Sure go ahead" said Lucy since nothing could go wrong…right?

"Ok, let's heat things up! Natsu!" yelled Lucy as her eyes glow blue and she pointed a finger to Natsu

"Triple truth or triple dare?" asked Lucy with a grin

"What?! How do I play it?" asked Natsu

"If you pick triple truth, you'll have to answer all 3 and if you pick triple dare, you'll have to do all 3" smirked Lucy

"Alright! I'll accept your challenged! Triple Dare!" yelled Natsu full of confident!

"Alright, then, 1. You'll have to write a love letter to the person you currently love and let everyone see. 2. You'll have to ride a 1 hour train with both angry Erza and Mira with you and 3. Run around the beach naked while eating ice" commened Lucy with a evil grin

"Woah, that is super mean even for me….." said Erza

"Who are you and what have you done to the cute Lucinda?" asked Laxus

"Let's just say, I have a split personality, so are you going to do it Natsu?" said Lucy, as Natsu shook in fear.

"I-I-I won't back d-down…..I-I can d-do t-this" said Natsu as he went to the desk and wroth his love letter.

After a few minutes he was done, Natsu gave the letter and went to his spot and covers his head in embarrassment.

"For my dear love that is now in a better place,

Well, I can't explain this but I truly love you! The moment that I first saw you, my heart already got stolen from you. And when you decided to be my partner, I was very happy. But I'm sorry if I ignored you when you left, if only I didn't think of the stupid plan and I didn't involved everyone in it. Then maybe you'll still be alive…I'm sorry. But after all that has happened, I still love you and I always will. Even if you did marry a tiger bastard and have a cute look a like mini size you, when you went.

So, I hope you can forgive me…..because…I love you, Lucy Heartiffila.

From,  
the person that will always love you  
Natsu Dargoneel." Read Mira out loud as everyone had tears in their eyes.

But Lucy was shock and somehow her heart went a small tump. But she shook it off, as her eyes turn back to her usual brown

"….I-I'm sorry, Natsu" said Lucy

"Oh, its nothing! Really! I might be sad but at least I know she is in a better place, well time to finish the other 2 dares!" said Natsu

"…..you don't have to do those you know….I don't really mind right now" said Lucy

"Really? Yes! Thank you! Cause I would have die if I did the other 2!" yelled Natsu

So after that, everyone played the game until they fell asleep on the floor.


	28. Naval Battle

"Minna~!" yelled Lucy as she called out to the Sabertooth gang.

"LUCINDA~!" yelled Minvera as she ran to Lucy and squeeze her to death.

"M….Minvera…..can't….breath…." mumbled Lucy as Minvera let her go.

"But why did you choose them?!" growled Minvera as she pinched Lucy's cheeks

"Because….I…..thought…it…would…be….fun" mumbled out Lucy as her cheeks turn red.

"-pout-…..then as punishment, I'm gong to dress up you!" said Minvera with an evil grin.

"Eh…..?" said Lucy as she sweatdrop

Then Minvera grab Lucy and went into the girls bathroom, which made everyone sweatdrop because they did it in chibi mode. After a few minutes, Minvera came out with a smile.

"Where's Lucinda?" asked Sting

"Come out, Lucinda-chan~!" yelled Minvera in a teasing tone.

The door opened and Lucy came out in embarrassment as she stood there with what Minvera had made her put on…..It was a cute pink maid outfit, the skirt was all fluttery and her tail had a bow with a bell on it. There was a cat collar with a huge bell on it and a ribbon in her cat ear.

Everybody drooled at how cute Lucy looked and Minvera, Mira, well mostly all the girls took pictures of her.

"Come on Lucinda, make a cute pose!" said Mira

Lucy let out a frustrating sigh and just decided to play the role "For love and justice, I, Lucinda Heart, will punish you, nya!" said Lucy as she did her cat pose and her tail jingled the bell with a wink.

"KYAAA~!" yelled the girls at how cute Lucy is and kept taking photos.

"Um….Sabertooth and Fairy Tail members, time to start the game" said Mato as he sweatdrop at the screaming girls.

"….Oh, alright….." said everyone in embarrassment as they ran to their sit.

"Ok everyone! Time to start the game of the day! Naval Battle!" yelled Mato as a huge ball of water appeared.

"And the mage that are playing are…

Lamia Scale, Shelia! "I'll give it my all!"

Blue Pegasus, Jenny! "I'm not losing this time"

Mermaid Heel, Risley! "Never underestimate a chubby"

Fairy Tail B, Juvia! "If its water then Juvia can pass"

Fairy Tail A, Evergreen! "Eh?! Why Evergreen and not me?" asked Gray, "Because she can turn people to stone and just kick them out besides, I think you will be the only guy there" explained Erza

Sabertooth, Minvera! "Go Min-chan!" cheered Lucy as her bells jingled.

"OH?! Looks, like it will be a bikini fight!" yelled Mato

"Um…I'm also here" said Rocker from Quattro Puppy.

"The rules are simple, simply kick the mage out and you win." Said Mato as the bell rang.

"Yosh! I'm going to end this fast! Fairy Stone!" said Evergreen as she took of her glasses.

"I won't let you, water cyclone!" said Juvia

"This a perfect time to…..knock someone out!" said Jenny as she kicked Rocker out.

"While, she's doing that…" said Shelia as she ran to the chubby mage, but then she turned skinny and swam out.

"I won't give in!" said Evergreen as fairy wings appear behind her back and she used fairy dust to Juvia with her fan.

"I will throw them all out, there's nobody who can win against Juvia in the water" said Juvia

"Go forward! Wings of Gray-sama love!" yelled Juvia as a whirlpool of love shapes appeared.

"Quit it!" yelled Gray as he sweatdrop

"Kyaa!" yelled Jenny, Shelia and Risley as they dropped out of the water.

"Fairy Shield" said Evergreen as she blocked the wave, while Minvera just chuckled

Juvia looked at Gray but he had a disgust face on but then she was somehow out of the ball.

"Eh?" said everyone as Juvia dropped to the ground

"Too bad, that she fell out but now its Minvera vs Evergreen! Will the tiger win or the fairies?" said Mato

"Minvera already won" smirked Sting

"I agreed" said Lector "Fro thinks so too" said Fro

"I hope you don't hurt her too much" mumbled Lucy, even though she never really talked to Evergreen before but she was a nakama.

"I feel sorry for you" said Rogue as he patted Lucy on the head which somehow cause Sting's heart to ach but he just shook it off.

"Khuku, I'll show you how powerful tigers are" said Minvera as a bubble went to Evergreen's side.

"What this?" asked Evergreen but then it exploded

"Kyaa!" yelled Evergreen

"I'm not done yet~" said Minvera with an evil smirk as she kept making Evergreen's area explode, which cause her to be injured badly.

"Evergreen!" yelled Elfman

But Minvera didn't care as she kept making Evergreen explode.

"S-S-STOP IT!" yelled Lucy as she ran to the battlefield.

"EH? Isn't that against the rules?" asked Mato

"…no, why not let her? It looks like its entertaining" said one of the judges

"Lucinda where are you going?!" yelled Rufus

At the time, Minvera already thrown out Evergreen and Elfman with Natsu and Gray ran to catch her.

"Khuku, oh, Lucinda, cam to cong-" said Minvera with her evil face still on but then she was cut off by a glare of Erza and….

"Water dragon's roar!" with an attack from Lucy?!

"Ugh!" yelled Minvera as she flew out of the ball and hit the wall

**Next chap: Minvera vs Lucy **

**Sting: 41**

**Natsu: 22**

**Sting is winning and it seems like it'll be a Sticy, so I'll be putting a Sticy moment in the next chapter!**


	29. Minvera vs Lucy, Minvera is in love!

"What was that for?!" yelled Minvera as she stood up

"Why do you have to hurt her that badly?!" yelled Lucy in rage

"Why do you care?!" questioned Minvera

"Because that is just wrong!" yelled Lucy

"Tch, no matter. I think that letting you spend the night with the fairies was a bad ideal, you have gone soft. Well, too bad that I don't need softies in my guild!" yelled Minvera as she cast a spell which made a side of Lucy explode.

"Kyaa!" yelled Lucy as the wall hit her

"Element Dragon's Roar!" attacked Lucy but Minvera smirked and teleported away and appeared behind Lucy.

"Yagdo Rigora!" casted Minvera with a smirk as she attacked Lucy from behind, which cause her to hit the ground again.

"I pick thee, game of the clover, Rin!" yelled Lucy as she threw the clover card up.

Let's Play!

Rin casted her strings into action and tied it to Minvera's body.

"No way am I going to fall for this trick!" said Minvera as she made a bubbled form in the middle of the strings and explode.

"Kyaa! My strings!" cried out Rin since her strings were now broken

"Rin go back! I pick thee, game of the devil, Shigeru!" yelled Lucy as Rin disappeared and Shigeru appeared.

"Bad Fortune!" casted Shigeru as bats surrounded Minvera and a dark energy blast came from above.

But Minvera smirked and teleported behind Lucy once again and again cast her spell making a side of Lucy explode.

But Lucy was smart; she used her cat abilities and double back flips away, while opening her card

"I pick thee, game of the flower, Reika!" yelled Lucy as Shigeru disappeared and Reika put her hands down and vines popped out.

The vines that popped out underneath the ground, caught Minvera's hands and legs.

"What?!" yelled Minvera as she made bubbles appear and explode but the vines didn't let go.

"Didn't you know? Reika's plants, can't die if Reika is still alive and further more her type of plants keep teleportation magic unusable" explained Lucy

"Darn it!" cursed Minvera

"Yosh, time for a little revenge, I pick thee, game of the cupid, Mayumi!" said Lucy

Let's Play!

"Hai! The cupid of love is here!" said Maiyumi

"Can you make her to fall in love?" asked Lucy pointing to Minvera

"Of course~, now who should be the perfect match?" said Mayumi looking around.

"Ok, I got it! Love Arrow! Yelled Mayumi as a arrow appeared in her hand

"Fall in love! Lovely Heart!" canted Mayumi as she released the arrow and the arrow hit Minvera's heart.

Once that was done, both sprits went back, which cause the plants to disappear and Minvera looking at the ground. Everybody went silence on what Minvera was going to do.

A few minutes past and Minvera finally looked up but with heart shape eyes and she ran and hugged….

"ORGA?!" yelled everyone in shock

"What?! Me?!" yelld Orga

"Or-kun~! I love you~!" said Minvera in Juvia mode. While everyone jawdrop

Then Jiemma came forward and went in front of Lucy.

"Why did you attack her?" he asked.

**"Woah, what a caring father" said X Alice as she rolled her eyes.**

Lucy took a deep breath 'it's now or never'

"…..B-Because…" mumbled Lucy as she looked around the area, all waiting for what she was going to say.

"Because I am their nakama too!" yelled Lucy as she took of her glove that was on her right hand, and it reveled her fairy tail mark.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Now I say I'm going to put a Sticy moment in the story but I decide to do it in the next chapter, so cast your votes in the poll and if you don't know where it is then. Go to my profile, on top of my profile (Below the name) . There will be a poll name and click 'Vote Now!' and there you can vote.**

**I not so sure on the phones but I'm pretty sure on the laptop. **

**NaLu: 23**

**Sticy: 45**

**If you guys want Nalu then vote!**


	30. Welcome back, Lucy Heariffila

**Oops, sorry for the wrong story…..Anyway here's the real one!**

Recap: "Because I am their nakama too!" yelled Lucy as she took of her glove that was on her right hand, and it reveled her fairy tail mark.

Continue 

"L-Lucinda…..how come you have that mark on your hand?" asked Erza in shock

"Who are you?" asked Natsu seriously as she took hold of Lucy's hand

"….I-I'm sorry!" yelled Lucy as she shook of Natsu's hand and ran out of the stadium

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Natsu, as he was going to chase him but Sting went after her first.

"…Well, everyone due to this drama, we shall continue the games, after this has calm down, since we can't let emotional guilds sad the game" said Mato

**At Lucy's POV**

OMG! What did I do?! I can't believe I did that! What do I say now?! I'm so dead! I can't go back there now! I can't face them, besides I don't know how to explain! I can't just walk up and say that I transformed into a kid cat and joined Sabertooth because I thought you guys were betrayers! 

"UGH! Why is my life so complicated?!" I yelled out loud

"It isn't that complicated if you just face them and tell the truth" said a voice behind the tree

I know that voice… "Sting?"

"Well, who could it be?" asked Sting

"Shut up, go away" I said

**Normal POV**

"Can't do." Said Sting as he walked over and sat beside me

"Look, I know I thought off you as a brat but since those years of me hanging out with you…..you kinda rubbed of the feeling that without you, I'm going to be lonely, sorta feeling, you know" explained Sting rubbing his neck

"Heh, thanks" replied Lucy with a small smile and a little blush

"Well, since everyone found out, do you want me to address you as Lucinda or Lucy? Or even better, Blondie" smirked Sting

"Don't call me Blondie! Lucy is fine" said Lucy standing up

"Well, looks like thanks to your wonderful speech, my fear is gone…well, I guess Lucy Heartiffila is back" smiled Lucy as she ran back the dorm where Fairy Tail would be

"Heh, looks like I helped…well, she deciding which guild she wants to join is her own choice, but I'll be kinda lonely then" said Sting to himself

**AT Lucy **

"Minna!" yelled Lucy as she opened the doors to their room

"Lucinda!" yelled everyone in shock

"No, no, I'm not Lucinda Heart anymore…..hehe, Lucy Heartiffila is back!" cheered Lucy

Cheers and tears were heard all over and everyone went and hugged Lucy

"Wait" said a commanded voice. Everybody was silence and looked at Master

"Now, before we celebrate I have to ask…what guild are you in?" asked Makarov.


	31. The Cupid Team

"Oi, Master, know is not the time too…." Said Erza

"I'm not expecting an answer but I just want you think about it. And with that, we can truly began the party!" said Master

Roars and cheers were continued and strangely the Sabertooth members were there too, well except Jiemme and Miyuki.

* * *

**At Miyuki**

"Why did you call me, Master?" asked Miyuki

"You hate Lucy now, don't you?" asked the Master

"W-Wha, how can that be possible?" lied Miyuki

"Don't lie to me! I know, besides, I hate Lucy too" said Master

"Y-You do? But I thought you liked her as your own daughter?" asked Miyuki surprised.

"Yes, I like Lucinda Heart but I despise Lucy Heartiffila. Now here is where you come in" said Master looking at Miyuki

"I want you, to make Lucy forget she is Lucy and remain as Lucinda" said Master pointing at Miyuki

"And you want me to do it, how?" asked Miyuki

"Easy, I will order you and Lucy to a fake mission. And when you are out of town, I want you to somehow make her drink this potion" explained Master as he took out a purple bottle potion out of his pocket and showed it to Miyuki.

"What does that do?" asked Miyuki, since she was a kind of girl that was interested in potions.

"This can make you lose one's memory, when Lucy drinks this, she will pass out for a moment and when she wakes up, she'll forget everything. Now, all you have to do is, when Lucy wakes up. Tell her that she is Lucinda Heart, a dragon slayer and a celestial mage, and that she is in Sabertooth because Fairy Tail was her enemy" explained Master with an evil smirk.

Miyuki grinned and bow as she replied "My pleasure, Master" and took the bottle.

Then Miyuki left Master and walked to where Lucy would be.

'You better watch out Lucy, I'm going to destroy you once and for all. What better way to make you go away, by making a little incident happened when you are on a mission on a _mountain _with me" thought Miyuki with a wide grin.

Then Miyuki took a look at the bottle in her hand and thought 'Heh, why would I make her forget her memories? What a stupid ideal, besides, doesn't Master know that I wanted to get rid of her before I even knew her secret? Well, I'll just keep it, just incase'

* * *

**Back to Lucy **

"This is the best day ever!" yelled Lucy as she danced on the dance fall.

"Lucy~! Come over here!" yelled Mira with the other girl with us.

'Somehow I got a bad feeling about this…..' thought Lucy as she ran to Mira and sat on the stool

"We were thinking and thought….do you have a crush?" asked Mira with a grin

"Eh?! N-N-No!" said Lucy with a huge blush on her face

"Oh come on, you know you can't hide it~" teased Cana

"W-Well….." mumbled Lucy as she looked down in embarrassment and a blush as red as Erza's hair on her face

"Let me guess….is it Gray?" asked Levy

"No! Gray-sama is mine!" yelled Juvia

"Of course not! If it was, I'd be murdered!" said Lucy

"Then is it Laxus?" asked the drunk Cana

"Wha? His like a brother to me" said Lucy with a strange face

"Then is it Zeref?" asked Mavis suddenly joining in the conversation

Everybody just looked at her awkwardly

"I just wanted to join in" sulked Mavis

"Anyway…..what about Rogue?" asked Evergreen

"No, I think he suits better with Yukino" explained Lucy

"Then all that's left is…..Natsu and Sting, which of those do you love?" asked Erza

"W-W-Wha?!" said Lucy as she blushed once more

"Ha! So it is one of those two!" squealed Juvia

"Alright! Operation get Lucy together with Sting or Natsu is on the go! Gather up, Cupids!" announced Mira as she pointed up

"Eh?!" yelled Lucy as Mira, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Cana, Evergreen, Bisca, Laki, Kinnana and Lissana did a pose of their cupid group.

Lucy faceplam and mumbled to herself "You got to be kidding me…I knew I never should have come"

* * *

**Meanwhile at some other place**

"Master, the people are complaining on when will the Queen come" said the maid with cat ears and tail

"Well, they shouldn't get their hopes up, cause the transformation will only be finish in 5 years time" said the guy with cat ears, whiskers and tail.

"Yes Master" said the maid as she bowed and went out of the room.

The man pressed a button on his desk and the empty wall began to separate, and reveled a naked girl in a purple water tube, where wires where strapped to her.

"Just be patience my Queen, you'll have your life back in no time" said the guy as he hugged the tube.

* * *

**Ok so its**

**Sting: 54**

**Natsu: 28**

**Remember vote in the POLL! And don't worry, i will write another story on Lucy paring up with the loser, so good luck to you guys! Especially Natsu.**


	32. A date with Natsu

Lucy was in the corner of the bar drinking her milkshake in peace, since the judges of the GMG was going to give everyone a week off.

"Lucy-chan~!" called Mira with a evil smile

Lucy shrived and replied "H-Hai?"

"You know about the operation…." Began Mira

"You're going to cancel it?!" said Lucy full of hope

"Of course not….we just came here to tell you that we sat you up with a date with Natsu!" said Levy

"Oh…..WHAT?!" yelled Lucy as she spat out her milkshake

"You heard her, now its time to dress you up!" said Erza as she grabbed Lucy's collar and into Fairy Hills

"Noooooo~!" yelled Lucy - TT^TT

**In Erza's Room **

"Ok, you sit here while we find something for you to where" said Mira as she put Lucy on a chair.

"E-Eh? Why are we in Erza's room? Shouldn't we go to my room or Wendy's?" asked Lucy

"No, Wendy only packed clothes that fit for fighting and I bet you bought the whole clothes stall that it'll take months just to find the right clothing" said Cana

"And besides, I packed everything in my closet including the ones that I wore when I was small" said Erza

"Um…but didn't you always wear armor?" asked Lucy

"Hey, I bought some clothes that weren't armor like when I was little too you know plus Mira and Levy went shopping yesterday and bought a whole clothing line just for you" said Erza

"You got to be kidding me" said Lucy as she sweatdrop

After 20 minutes, every girl had one dress in their hands

"Ok, Lu-chan go in the changing room and try on mine first" said Levy handing Lucy the dress and pushing her into the changing room

Once Lucy was done changing, she came out with a white dress, the skirt was just below her knees and a black belt in the middle of the dress. The top half was sleeveless and she had a black hat on.

"Hm…it looks cute but…..don't you think it's a little too mature like?" said Mira as everyone else agreed.

"Alright try mine next!" said Cana

After that Lucy came out, in a blue mini skirt with brown sandals and a white tube top, with her hair in one ponytail tied with a blue ribbon.

"Is it me or is there no different that what she normally wears when she was still 16?" asked Evergreen as everyone else agreed to it

"Next!" yelled Juvia as she handed Lucy her dress

Then Lucy came out, in a black mini skirt with a bow on it and a light blue tube top, with a blue pendent and her hair was let down but had a blue bow hairband on it.

"Nice but don't you think it's a little too much?" said Laki

Then it was Evergreen's turn. Lucy wore a dark green short with brown slippers and a white T-shirt, her hair was tied into 2 ponytails like Wendy.

"Nice but plain" said Lissana

Next it was Laki's turn. Lucy came out with purple shorts and a purple with white straps and heart rainbow colour shapes on, T-shirt and she wore white shoes and her hair was tied like Laki's.

"I like the shirt! But the shorts…" said Bisca

"How about we replace it with a purple skirt with white tights?" suggested Lissana

"Great ideal!" said Mira as she handed Lucy the outfit and when she came out it was perfect.

"Ok! So go to the Sakura tree and you will meet Natsu there" said Wendy as Lucy grabbed her bag and went off.

"They grow up so fast" said everyone with tears in their eyes and in motherly mode, while Wendy just sweatdrop.

**AT Lucy**

"Natsu~!" yelled Lucy as he saw Natsu on a picnic blanket.

"Yo, Luce!" grinned Natsu

"Hey, are we having a picnic?" asked Lucy

"Yup, Mira and Erza set everything up" said Natsu

"What made you agreed to this anyway?" asked Lucy

"Well, I was kind of bored so I say why not? Besides, I haven't been hanging around with you lately" said Natsu

"Ya, I missed you too" giggled Lucy

So from that evening to the sun was almost setting, Lucy and Natsu were catching up on what they missed. When it was time Natsu walked Lucy back to her room.

"That was fun Luce" said Natsu

"Yup, I kinda want to do it again next time" said Lucy

"Ya, so see you and um….sorry about this…." said Natsu as he bended down and kissed Lucy's check then he ran away.

"….." Lucy was speechless and was blushing madly and just walked into her room, sat on her bed and buried her head into her pillow.

"Gi~?" commented Sapphire (A/N: Hehe, I totally forgot about her)

"S-chan, I-I'm so confused right now! I thought my feelings for Natsu went away when I met Sting…..wait why am I saying Sting?!" said Lucy as she hugged Sapphire.


	33. A date with Sting

**The Next Day **

"Geez, I can't believe they chased me all morning" said a tried Lucy

"Well, it can't be help right? They were looking for you a long time ago" said Rogue

"I guess so…but geez, they haven't change a bit" said Lucy

"Well then, I'm sorry to say this but they told me I have to capture you too" said Minvera (A/N: The love spell has disappear and Minvera doesn't hate Lucy anymore because she keeps saying that she can't hate a cute girl like her. -.-'')

"Eh?" said Lucy stun for a sec, while Minvera's bubbles stick Lucy's hands and legs together

"Ok, I got her!" yelled Minvera, as the cupid team came.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Lucy as she struggled to be free from Minvera's bubbles

"Woah, never expected Minvera to work with the fairies" said Orga

"Its just a once in a life time thing, besides I'm having my little revenge on Lucy for putting that horrible spell on me" said Minvera as she shrived at the thought.

"Come on Lucy~, its time for your date with Sting~" said Mira as she dragged Lucy over to Erza's room once again.

**At Erza's Room**

And once again, the team had a outfit in each hand.

"I'm going to be a dress up doll again, now won't I?" asked Lucy

"Yup! Now go in and try mine on" said Mira as she gave Lucy her outfit and pushed her in.

Once Lucy was done, she came out with a black shirt with long sleeves, it had a big red bow in the middle and at the end of the shirt had mini love shapes on it. For the bottom half, she wore white pants with black shoes and her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Isn't that cute~?" asked Mira

"Well, it is cute but don't you think this outfit is suitable for the date with Natsu, yesterday?" asked Bisca

"Well, I didn't have a chance because you guys already decide in one" said Mira

"Anyway, here is mine" said Kinnana

After that, Lucy came out with a pink sundress with a black belt attached to it and she had her hair down with a white hat on and white slippers to match.

"That's nice but don't you think, when the wind blows, the skirt will fly up?" asked Levy

"Well, too bad. Now its my turn" said Bisca

Then Lucy came out with a leopard print shirt with on top is transparent but with some blue lines she wore a blue skirt with white leggings and her hair was down with a blue flower hairband attached to it.

"Well, don't you think it's a litter to…..much?" asked Cana

"Aw, I thought it looked cute….well, here's mine though" said Lissana

Lucy wore a purple fluffy skirt, with a black top and a purple jacket to hangover it, and black leggings to match, while she had her hair down.

"Lissana! She isn't going to a concert!" yelled all the girls

"Eh~ But it was so cute~" pouted Lissana

"Anyway, here's mine" said Erza as she gave Lucy her outfit and push her in, once more.

Then Lucy came out with a dark green mini skirt with white leggings and she had a white shirt on with a dark green vest to cover it and she had her hair into 2 low ponytails with a green hairband.

"Kyaa! This is so cute~! I agreed!" yelled all the girls

"Ok, Lu-chan~, you have to go to the Fiore fair and meet Sting at the entrance" said Levy

"A-Aye….." said Lucy nervous for some reason, her heart just won't stop beating.

**At Sting **

"Stingy bee-kun~!" called out Lucy as she ran over to Sting

"Yo, blondie" said Sting

"Let me guess, you got dragged by Mira and the others to come here too" said Lucy

"Well, more like got threaten by the 2 demons but ya, I guess you could say that" said Sting

"Alright, let's get the tickets" said Lucy as they walked to the counter

"For an adult, 10,000 jewels, for the child 5000 jewels" said the lady

So Sting gave the money and got the tickets and they went inside.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be sick of rides?" asked Lucy

"Yes but that sky kid gave healed my sickness that will at least give us 3 hours" said Sting

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Lucy as she dragged Sting to a ride.

After that, Sting and Lucy basically went onto every ride and Sting get green or puked.

**After 3 hours**

"Finally! We're next!" said Lucy in front of the rollercoaster ride.

"Well, its about time" said Sting not knowing the time at all.

"Next!" said the worker at Sting and Lucy hopped on the ride.

When the ride started, Sting's face turned green immediately.

"Arg….Lucy….I…..think….the…..spell…disappeared….." said Sting coving his mouth.

"Well, this is bad…Oh, I know!" said Lucy as she pulled out the angel card

"I pick thee, game of the angel, Kazumi" chanted Lucy as Kazumi appeared in the middle of Sting and Lucy.

"Kazumi I need you to heal Sting before this ride goes down" said Lucy

"Hai!" said Kazumi as her hand glowed green and touched Sting's forehead, after that he was fine and just in time for the ride to go down.

**Ok, I'm bored now, let's skip to…outside of the dorm!**

"That was fun Sting" said Lucy eating her cotton candy.

"Yup, we should do it again next time" said Sting

"Sure" said Lucy. But she suddenly dropped her cotton candy and fell on the floor.

"Lucy? Oi, are you alright?!" said Sting worried.

"Ha…..ha…I feel hot and p-pain at the same time" said Lucy closing her eyes as she sweat

"Oi! Hang in there, I'll call for help" said Sting as he was about to carry Lucy

"N-No…this happened before…..don't worry, it'll end soon" said Lucy as her legs grew longer

"Happened before?! What are you talking about?!" said Sting

Then Lucy's arms grew longer and her body grew bigger and a white light glowed around her, which made Sting shield his eyes, since it was too bright.

When Sting opened them, he no longer saw a 12 year old Lucy but a 16 year old Lucy.

"L-Lucy?" asked Sting

"Ouch, aww….now the candy is ruined" said Lucy

"Ya, about that….you might want to put this on…." Said Sting as he undid his cape and looked away.

Lucy was confused and looked down, only then she realized that her clothes were thorn and you can basically see almost everything.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

"KYAAAAAAAA!"


	34. 16 year old Lucy

"What's that noise?!" yelled Erza running with a sword and the others behind her.

"O-Oh, I just grown" said Lucy as she quickly took Sting's cap and cover her up.

"G-Grown?...L-L-Lucy?" said Erza

"Um…..ya?"

"I-Its really the 16 year old Lucy!" cheered Mira

"Luce! The Luce I know is back!" yelled Natsu as he ran and hugged Lucy

"Hey, back off!" growled Sting

"…..Eh? Did I hear right?" said Levy stun for a sec

"I-I meam….back off as in give her some space…?" said Sting rubbing his head as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh~, I sense a couple~. KYAA! I can't wait until little blond dragon slayer babies, join our guild~!" yelled Mira in complete love mode.

"Geez! Would someone just get me clothes already?!" yelled Lucy

"Must we? I really like what you're wearing now, blonde" smirked Sting

"SHUT UP! HENTAI STINGY BEE! Lucy Kick!" yelled Lucy as she kicked Sting up in the sky.

"Haha, that's the Lucy we know" laughed Gray

Meanwhile, Miyuki was silently hiding behind a tree, watching the scene. 'That b*tch! I can't believe you get to be on good terms with both the fairies and the tigers. Ugh! How dare she! I'm supposed to be the one that's popular in Sabertooth and the fairies aren't suppose to clash together with us! How is change good?! I hate this change!...Fine then, I'm just going to get rid of you on this mission then I'll get my spot back….and everything will turn back to normal.' Thought Miyuki as she smirked evily and approached Lucy

"Lucy~!" yelled Miyuki

"Oh…the bitchy whore is here" mumbled Lucy as her eyes turn blue

**"Baka, X Alice! What are you doing?!" yelled Lucy **

**"Insulting the bitch, duh" said X Alice**

**"Well, now is not the time for that, so give back my body!" said Lucy **

**"Ugh….I liked you better when you were kid" said X Alice as Lucy's eyes glow back to normal **

"Hai?" asked Lucy

"Well, master assigned us a mission, so since today is Friday, we should be able to be back on Sunday and you get to compete the GMG on Monday" said Miyuki 'Or I could come back tomorrow and compete for you in the GMG' thought Miyuki with a smirk

"Is that so…..well, when do we leave?" asked Lucy

"We are leaving right now" said Miyuki

"But I have to pack an-" but then she got cut off

"Oh, if it's the packing then Master told us to pack for you, already" said Rufus as he handed Lucy her bag.

"Well, since your grown up and into your age but still have those cat ears and tail…..I guess everything's almost normal" said Cana

"No, I think the spell will only disappear when I'm 23, because I didn't do the 7 year time skip like you guys so…." Explained Lucy

"Well, I guess that makes sense…..so Lucy's going to be a obbaa-chan?" said Levy

"Hey! I won't be that old!" yelled Lucy

"Enough with this chit chat, let's get going" said Miyuki

"Well, good luck~!" yelled everyone

"WAIT A MINUTE! AT LEAST GIVE ME TIME TO CHANGE CLOTHES!" yelled Lucy still in Sting's cape.

* * *

**I am officially lazy to type anymore...zZzZZzZZZzzzzZZ...**

**Sting: 60**

**Natsu: 34**


	35. Note for a NaLu story

**Hello people! Well due to the votes :**

**Sting: 62**

**Natsu: 35 (Two of them are from special requests)**

**The winner is Sting! So it is a Sting x Lucy, people!**

**But don't worry I'm planning on writing a NaLu Story, if i have time so...right now i have 2 ideals on the NaLu story, and here's the summary on it, so pls comment on the REVIEW, which you like. Other ideals are also acceptable!**

**Story 1**

**Miss Lucy the Leader**- Lucy Heartifilla transferred to Fairy Tail Academy, but the school was very well-known as the monster school, why? Because each and every boy were totally scary looking people that's why! But it was still a school for rich kids. Anyway, Natsu the leader of the school, just so happens to fall in love with Lucy, and what is Lucy's little secret?...Romance/Humor...NALU

**Story 2**

**Lucy in Wonderland**- Lucy got dragged against her will by a cat, then she met a lion, a queen, an ice knight and a fire dragon and further more fairies and other fantasy like creatures exists too?! But all Lucy wants to do is go back but the portal won't open next year! Or does Lucy really want to go back?...Romance/Humor...NaLu

**Pls tell me which you like best and other ideals are also acceptable!**

**Review!**


	36. Mission Sadness

"Ok, you changed, now can we please go?" asked Miyuki, 'Besides, the sooner the better' thought Miyuki.

"Hai hai" said Lucy wearing her usual top and mini skirt.

"Good Luck~!" yelled everyone

"Ah, Lucy I forgot to give you something!" called out Sting

"?" Lucy turned around and faced Sting then suddenly, Sting bended down and gave a small kiss on Lucy's lip?!

"W-W-Wha!" said Lucy in shock

"Well, its just a little thanks for healing me on the rollercoaster ride….." said Sting looking the other way as he blushed in embarrassment, while everyone else was cheering, except for a certain fire dragon slayer.

"W-W-Whatever! I'm going now!" yelled Lucy still in blushing mode as she ran up to Miyuki

**In the train**

"By the way, what is the mission?" asked Lucy

"Its just a simple task to defeat a monster on a mountain that lives near to a cliff" said Miyuki

"If its that simple, then why did master want me to come with you?" asked Lucy

"How should I know? Geez, you ask way to many questions" said Miyuki

"Alright, I'll be quiet" said Lucy

**On the cliff**

"Ok, we're on the clif…so, what now?" asked Lucy

"Well, what I know is that the monster lives below the cliff" said Miyuki pointing down

"Um, don't you think we should see the client first?" asked Lucy

"No need, the master told me to just do the mission and the reward will be sent back to the guild" lied Miyuki

"Um ok, so what do you suggest we do?" asked Lucy

"Well, I'm going to make a bridge of snow, while you go over to the house and kill that monster, get it?" explained Miyuki

"But I don't see a house" said Lucy looking down

"Ugh, I'll make the bridge and you just follow where it leads" said Miyuki annoyed that Lucy asks way to many questions.

"Ok….." said Lucy still unsure about this.

"Alright, Snow make: Bridge!" casted Miyuki as she went to the edge of the cliff and made a snow bridge to the other cliff just below, but then if stop midway.

"Um…..Miyuki?" asked Lucy

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!" said Miyuki

"I would but it's on midway" said Lucy

"Oh, just walk on it and I'll expand it" explained Miyuki

"Then, wouldn't it be better if we go together?" asked Lucy

"Well….." mumbled Miyuki as she thought of a lie.

"Well, I need to take care of the bridge because my snow needs me to control it right here, and besides, if you fall I can use my water magic and use the water below the cliff and catch you" said Miyuki

"Ok….." replied Lucy as she walked on Miyuki's snow bridge

"Um, Miyuki! I'm in the middle and your bridge is not expanding!" yelled Lucy

"Really? Oh well, then I guess I'll just have to redo it again" grinned Miyuki

"Ok, just let me g-" but Lucy was cut off

"Oh no, I'm losing my magic! The bridge is disappearing!" said Miyuki in an absolute lying tone as the bridge disappears, which cause Lucy to fall.

"WHAT?! AHHHH!" screamed Lucy as she hit some rocks on the way down and she reached the bottom with a splash.

"Oh no! Lucy is gone~! And its all my fault!" said Miyuki with a fake worry.

"Heh, serves you right! Now that you are out of the way, everything will be absolutely normal again!" grinned Miyuki as she walked away while laughing her evil laugh.

**At Lucy**

Splash!

Lucy was too weak to move, since the rocks that hit her really did a serious damaged. Then Aquarius and Loke came out with their own magic, Aquarius used her power to slow the water down, while Loke carried Lucy to land.

When Lucy was safely on land, she coughed out a lot of water but then she went back to an unconscious state. Then Virgo appeared beside Lucy with a first-aid kid.

"How is she?" asked Virgo

"She got hurt by huge rocks on her left arm, right leg and her head and I don't think that her breath is stable either" explained Loke

"Loke, call out Aries and maybe she knows how to heal her properly" said Aquarius as she went back and Loke disappear and Aries came out. Aires checked her body and she told Virgo what to do.

After 15 minutes, Lucy seemed to be ok for now. Then Loke appeared once more.

"So how's Lucy?" asked Loke in a worried tone

"She's fine for now, sorry" said Aires as she went back, since she was running out of magic

Then Lucy started to wake up.

"Virgo! She's waking up" said Loke in a relived voice

"Ugh…Loke?...Virgo?...what happened?" asked Lucy

"Well, we sensed you were being hurt so we used over power to appear and healed you" said Loke

"I see…." Said Lucy

"Hime-sama, who did this?" asked Virgo

"Miyuki did…" answered Lucy

"Miyuki? I knew she was no good" hissed Loke

"Its ok really, once I get my magic back. I can summon my angle card and she will heal me fully" said Lucy

"Well, after you're well…what are you going to do after that?" asked Loke

"Well…..I know that Miyuki and Jiemme planed for this and….If I go back now, I think more people will get hurt because of me…so, I can't" explained Lucy

"Then what will you do?" asked Loke

"…I'm going back to the Heartiffila mansion and train with the dragons again and maybe someday, I'll go back" said Lucy

**At Miyuki**

"Heh, who knew getting rid of her was that easy?! And she was the one that was more powerful then Master, ha!" said Miyuki to herself as she applied make up that made her seem to be bruised and she tore some cloth of her outfit, so it'll look like she was beaten up. Then she took out a small knife.

"I can't believe I'm damaging my own skin! But it's worth it….." said Miyuki as she cut her self with small slashes.

"Phew, that should be enough" said Miyuki as the train came to a stop

Miyuki walked her way to the dorm where the guilds should be at the dinner room. Once she was in front of the doors, she put on fake tears and slams the door open, which cause everybody to look at her.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" yelled Miyuki in a fake worried tone

"Miyuki? What happened?! And where's Lucy?!" asked Minvera as everybody rushed to Miyuki's side

"The monster that we were suppose to kill, was to strong! It blocked all our magic and kept beating us up! When we ran out of magic, the monster came charging at me but Lucy used her whip and slashed the monster's back. But it only made it angrier and threw Lucy off the cliff, I tried to safe her but the monster knock me out and I was unconscious! When I came too, I went to the river and searched for Lucy but her body was nowhere to be found!...I'm sorry minna…" explained Miyuki as she cried fake tears

"W-W-What are you saying?! Lucy can't be gone!" yelled Sting

"Ya, she can't be gone! We just found her! She can't be gone now!" yelled Natsu

"I'm sorry minna…..but Lucy's gone….." whimpered Miyuki

"She can't be gone! SHE JUST CAN'T!" yelled Erza as she grabbed Miyuki's shirt and shook her, while everyone was in tears and holding back Erza

Sting ran out of the room and out of the dorm and tried to smell Lucy….any scent of Lucy would work but…

"No! Lucy! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Rose: OMG! What a sad thing! How cruel am I?! Oh well :P**

**Ok so I asked you to vote on my last chapter and this how many I got**

**1) Miss Lucy the Leader:** **14**

**2) Lucy** **in Wonderland: 6**

**So I'll be working on the 1st story! And don't worry, for those who wanted the Lucy in Wonderland, I'll be working on it when this story is over! So everybody is happy, right?**

**Well, I don't know when the story will be posted but I will let you know, it'll be soon! So wait for then!**

**And Rose-chan is out!**


	37. Partying with the dragons

**Ok there has been way too much drama lately so I want humor! **

**At Lucy**

"I'm finally here!" said Lucy as she opened the mansion gates. When suddenly she was greeted by a roar of fire coming her way!.

On quick thinking she cast "Water dragon's roar!" and the fire went out. Then Lucy ran into the mansion and saw Igneel fighting Metalicana, while Grandeeney was sitting on the chair drinking tea and everybody was in human form.

"….What are you guys doing?" asked Lucy

"Lucy your back!" yelled Grandeeney as she rushed over to Lucy and hugged her.

"Gihi, I can't believe how you grown but you still have those cat ears and tail?" said Metalicana

"At least you grown and look very much like your mother" said Igneel

"Thanks for the compliment, now why are you guys fighting?!" asked Lucy

"…Well, we are fighting over on who's wearing that pink fluffy gown" said Igneel pointing to a gown on a chair.

"…Why do you guys want to wear a dress?" asked Lucy as she sweatdrop

"WE DON'T! Grandeeney is forcing us too! And since there are one pink fluffy gown and one blue mature one. We are fighting over on who's wearing which!" yelled Metalicana

"And I'm guess this is for a tea party?" asked Lucy

"Yup! This is the month for dragons to turn into humans! So we're doing a tea party to celebrate!" said Grandeeney

"Cool! Can I join?" asked Lucy

"Sure, just get those to in their dresses" grinned Grandeeney

"Aye!" smirked Lucy as they looked at Igneel and Metalicana with an evil smile.

'We're dead' thought both of the male dragons.

**Time for the tea party~!**

"I'm back everyone~!" yelled Lucy to all the dragons as she came to the ea party in her pink gown.

"WAHH! Lucy~! I missed you~!" yelled Flora the nature dragon as she squeezed Lucy in a death hug

"I missed you too" replied Lucy

"Lucy, look how much you have grown! Is the spell wearing off?" asked Acnologic.

"Yup! Wait, for a little more years and the spell should wear off and I'll be 23!" said Lucy

"So tell me, what are you doing back here?" asked Twilight the celestial dragon.

So Lucy explained everything to the dragons and by the time she finished, everyone had a murder aura around them and they wanted to kill Miyuki and the Sabertooth Master.

"Its ok really! I can go back anytime I want, so you don't have to worry" said Lucy

"If you say so…Well, with that said, let's PARTY!" cheered Acnologic as everyone else cheered

The party was a blast; everyone had fun, well, except 2 dragons. Because the other dragons kept teasing them about the dress they were wearing.

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Metalicana about to rip the dress.

"You dare and I will kill you" glared Grandeeney

"A-Aye!"

"Haha, you got scared!" laughed Igneel

"Why you, Fire Freak!" yelled Metalicana as he took the tea and splash at Igneel but Igneel dodged it and it got hit by Lucy.

"My dress…" growled Lucy

While Metalicana was shaking in fear.

Lucy glared at Metalicana and threw tea at him as well, while yelling "TEA FIGHT!"

As soon as that was said everyone began to throw tea at each other.

**After they were pretty much covered in tea later**

"Ok everyone! Let's play truth or dare!" yelled Lucy

"Covered in tea?" asked Igneel

"No, silly. Jun should blow us water and Grandeeney can blow us off" said Lucy talking to the water dragon and air dragon.

"Alright then, Roar of the water dragon!" yelled Jun as he made everyone wet

"My turn. Roar of the Air Dragon!" yelled Grandeeney as everyone was now dry.

"Alright, so I'll go first!" said Lucy as everybody sat in a circle

"Ac-chan! Truth or Dare?" asked Lucy

"Um…..Truth?" said Acnologic

"Ok, tell me the all the dragon couples" said Lucy

"Well…there's Igneel and Grandeeney….

"We are not a couple!" yelled both Igneel and Grandeeney

"…. Lola (The music dragon) and Jun…." counting Acnologic, while the said couple blushed

"Then, Metalicana and Flora….." said Acnologic

"Metalicana has a mate?!" yelled everyone else in shock except Flora

"OI!" shouted the metal dragon

"And that's about it, well for me I'm forever alone" said Acnologic

"Aw, don't worry Ac-chan~! You'll find your mate soon" said Lucy

"I'm not sad about that. In fact, I'm glad I don't have a mate yet, cause dragon woman are scary" said Acnologic

"What…?" glared the female dragons, while Acnologic sweatdrop

"Alright so, Lucy! Truth or Dare?" asked Acnologic

"Truth!"

"So who do you like? Sting or Natsu?" asked Acnologic

"What?! No fair!" yelled Lucy as she blushed

"Come on, Lucy. It's a dare~" said Twilight

Lucy mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said its Sting alright?! I love Sting!" yelled out Lucy as she blushed as red as Erza's hair. While the other female dragons squealed.

"Alright, now time for some pay back" grinned Lucy while the dragons gulped.

"Igneel! Metalicana!"

"Hey, you can't chose 2 people at once!" said Metalicana

"Well, this is my game. And my game, my rules" smirked Lucy

"Dare" replied Igneel and Metalicana

"I dare you two to dress in the most girlish, embarrassing, cutest, outfit in my Grandeeney's closet! And then dance plus act like some lovey-dovey couple!" commanded Lucy, while everyone laughed.

"You got to be kidding me…..." said Igneel as he and his rival got dragged by Grandeeney.

Later, Igneel was dressed in a huge pink fluffy gown, fully of ribbons and he was wearing heels! His hair was tied into 2 small ponytails and he had make up on. Metalicana wore a puffy white gown with even more ribbons, with heels and he was too wearing make up and his hair was tied with ribbons.

Everyone laughed and Lucy took pictures of those two.

"Ok now, dance!" yelled Lucy as she recorded it

"M-May I have this dance, my….. love?" asked Igneel in a very angry tone

"O-Of course, my…..beautiful" replied Metalicana with a angry tone

So after that, they kept playing until it was midnight and everyone went to sleep in their rooms in the mansion.


	38. Singing with dragons

"Lucy~!" called out Twilight

"Hm?" said Lucy

"We were thinking, why not go karaoke with us! Since you had a lot of drama lately, so what better way to let it all out on a song?" said Grandeeney

(A/N: Yes they have Karaoke! By the way, their in human form!)

"Eh? But I can't sing!" yelled Lucy

"Oh come on~, have some fun" said Flora

"B-B-But" said Lucy trying to come up with an excuse

"No buts!" yelled the girls as they dragged Lucy out of the room

While the girls were at it, the boys were sweatdropping at how the girls can be that demanding.

"Ok, have a nice trip!" said Igneel

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us too!" said Twilight

"EH?!" yelled all the guys

"You heard her! Now get your butts here!" yelled Grandeeney

"A-Aye!" yelled the guys as they lined up and saluted.

"Ok, you guys have fun! Because I'm going to be in here" called out Acnologic in the bathroom

"Oh no you don't! If I have to suffer, then so do you!" said Lucy as she broke down the door and grab Acnologic that was hiding under the sink.

"No~! I seriously suck at singing!" cried out Acnologic

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lucy

"Oh, he just had a bad childhood when he was little" said Jun

"How bad?"

"Well, he was picked to be the main singer in the choir. But when he went to stage, everyone kept staring and he messed up some lyrics, in the end he forgot all of them and the crowd laughed at him. And since then he never sang another song. So I guess you could say he has a fear of…..singing" explained Struck.

"Pfft, too think that the powerful dark dragon has a fear of singing" teased Lucy

"S-Shut up!" cried Acnologic as he went and sulk in the corner.

"Wait….aren't you guys suppose to have transport sickness?" asked Lucy since they were on a carriage

"Nah, Grandeeney put the spell on us before we got on" said Metalicana

"Ok, we're here!" yelled the driver as everyone went down and entered the karaoke room.

"Ok who wants to start first?" asked Jun, while everyone looked at Lucy

"No way am I going first! Let's decide in on rock, paper, scissor, ok?" asked Lucy as everyone else agreed

"Ok, rock, paper, scissor, Shoot!" yelled everyone as everyone had rock except Lucy, she had paper.

"Ha! I'm out" said Lucy

"Hey! How did you know?!" yelled Acnologic

"Easy, the in the 1st round, the gamers always start with rock" said Lucy

After rounds and round of rock, paper, scissor. Metalicana was the one that has to go first.

"Alright! I'll start!" said Metalicana as he picked a song and started to sing

* * *

_BACHIBACHI hibana chirashite Kobushi o majieta AITSU mo  
Itsu kara ka So tagai no yume Ki ni natte ta ki ga tsuiteita  
Kami wa nabiite mo Ore wa nabikane-e _

**Metalicana's singing was as bad as Gajeel's! Even then, the song was also Gajeel's! **

**'Now I know where Gajeel gets his singing from' thought Lucy as everyone coved their ears**

_BIMYOU na kyouri ni Tokidoki DOKIDOKI shite iru ze_

Yasashisa to iu SUITSU dake ja hinketsu sa Tetsubun hokyouu wa MASUTO  
Hara ga heccha tatakaene-e itazura wa KYUUTO na honno sa

METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de  
Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW  
METARIKKU KISSU bukiyou no SHAI na SUTOROOKU  
BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu

Otoko mo onna mo NEKO MO Hade ni yariatta AITSU mo  
Minna mina So iki terunda ze Dakara tomodachi to iu wake sa  
Mono wa kowashite mo ai wa kowasene-e  
KAJOU na hogo wa GAJIGAJI ganjigarame ni naru ze

**"Psst, Lucy, I knew someone would sing bad, so I bought ear plugs" whispered Twilight as she gave Lucy her ear plugs. But she didn't bring enough for everyone, so only Igneel had none.**

Omote da urada shiroda kuroda to Uwasa-banashi shichi juu go-nichi shi terya ii  
Sunao ja nai hyaku mo shouchi nareai wa sabitsuku motto da ze

METARIKKU KISSU shibire teru no sa ARUPEJIO no  
Kaidan wo noboru oto ni WOW - WOW  
METARIKKU KISSU goujou mono no zange no uta  
KOUDO wa SEPIA na MEMORI utsushidasu

GARAKUTA datte shiwake sa re AH  
Sashinobe rareta atatakai te kitto wasurenai

**'I am going to kill this bastard until he can't even speak' thought Igneel as he went under the couch, hoping that there would be less horrible there…and it was.**

(Oh, believe me)  
METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de  
Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW  
METARRIKU KISSU hamidashii no RASUTO NANBAA  
BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu

* * *

Metalicana was finally finished and everyone was relived.

"So, did ya like it? Want me to sing again?" asked Metalicana

"NO!" yelled everyone

"I-I mean….maybe you should let somebody else try it" said Flora being nice.

"Fine….here, your turn" said Gajeel as he handed the mike to Lucy

"Eh?!"

"Oh come on, you're the reason why we are even here! So sing!" said Lola, annoyed that Metalicana had to have that kind of voice and now she needed nice music, because she IS the music dragon.

"Sigh, fine….." said Lucy as she sang a random song.

* * *

**(A/N: Just skip the part if u want too, its just the lyrics)**

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith kinda comes around  
I'll spent the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath!

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

* * *

"…" everyone was speechless and in tears, because who would have thought that she would sing a song that was kinda related to her past self.

"Um…guys?" said Lucy

"OMG! That was beautiful!" said Lola

"Thanks" said Lucy as she handed the mike to Acnologic.

"EH?! I can't sing!" yelled Acnologic

"Oh come on….do it" said Lucy with a grin as she tackled Acnologic, but he still won't sing!

"Sigh, shall we continue, while those 2 fight?" said Twilight as everyone else agreed.

So they continued until time was up but Acnologic didn't sing, even when Lucy was basically killing him.

* * *

**Ok, enough with dragon time, the next chapter shall be in serious mode! **(҂⌣̀_⌣́)ヽ(｀Д´)ノლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)


	39. NaLu Story is up!

**Hey guys! The NaLu story is up! And its called 'Miss Lucy the Leader', hope u enjoy it!**

**P.S. Incase you skipped to the latest updated chapter, which is this and you haven't read the last chapter. THEN PLS GO READ IT NOW! :p**

**Ok, see u next chap! **


	40. Truth revealed

**At Fairy Tail (A/N: the GMG has ended and of course FT won, with Orga replacing Lucy) **

Back home in Magnolia, Fairy Tail is having Sabertooth over and the other guilds, and they were celebrating on Fairy Tail winning again.

"Grr…I can't just sit here, I have to go fine Lucy!" said Sting as he was ready to run out the guild

"Relax Sting, we have been finding her body since the day she was announced gone. Party for today and we can go find her body tomorrow" said Rogue

"…..Fine…" mumbled Sting, since he couldn't really do anything.

Ever since Miyuki announced that Lucy was gone, everyone went back to the river and try to find Lucy's body…or what's remaining but they never found it. So everyone assumed that her body got washed away by the river and by now her body would already be in bones.

"EVERYONE! LET'S DRUNK UNTIL WE CAN'T EVEN MOVE!" yelled Cana, having her 20th barrel.

"Hehe! I am the king!" yelled Natsu wearing the king's crown.

"Oi, Flame head! Are you sure the king is ok with that?!" said Gray

"Heh, you're just jealous, Stripper" replied Natsu

When suddenly the guild doors went wide open and Jellal, Ultear and Meredy appeared.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" asked Erza

"Ultear found out how Lucy actually died" said Meredy

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Levy

"Oh I think you know what, right, Miyuki and Sabertooth Master-sama" said Ultear as they glared at the two that were sweating buckets.

"What are you talking about?" asked Minvera

"Take a look" said Jellal as Ultear's crystal ball showed a picture.

They watched how, Jiemme and Miyuki had their conversation, and what Jiemme planed to do with Lucy. After that scene it changed into when, Lucy fell for Miyuki's trick and how she fell down into the river.

After the video ended, everyone had a death aura around them, while Jiemme and Miyuki were secretly escaping.

"Where do you think, you two are going?" asked Minvera summoning out swords in front of them.

"Tch, I don't have to be told what to do" said Jiemme as he destroyed the swords and blew everyone near him away, except Miyuki and they ran away.

"Catch them!" yelled Makarov as everyone chased after them.

"Watery floor!" casted Miyuki as the floor turned into ice, which made some of them slip but not everyone, especially Gray.

"You can't beat Juvia with water! Water Shoot!" yelled Juvia

"Oh ya, Snow make, Snowman summoning" casted Miyuki as 3 snowman appeared and attacked Juvia.

"Let me handle it, Stripper's girlfirend!" yelled Natsu

"OI!" yelled Gray that heard that.

Natsu burned the snow down and continue chasing, until Erza passed him using her cheetah armor.

Jiemme seeing that Erza was going to catch up used his destroying magic and destroy the ice, which should make her trip, but she didn't and she equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summon swords that flew to them.

"Ha, like that can beat me!" laughed Jiemme as he blew away the swords.

Unfortunately, Jiemme tripped over a rock and fell face flat on the floor. Even if Jiemme gets up now, he will be caught because they were running too fast.

"Miyuki help me!" called out Jiemme

"What an idiot, why would I help you? When you're going to be caught anyway?" said Miyuki revealing her true nature and ran off.

Miyuki didn't care about anybody any more, she just wanted to run away now.

"MIYUKI! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled Sting in max dash mode as he was already a few feet behind Miyuki.

"What?! Snow make, cannon!" yelled Miyuki as snowballs appear out of the cannon and hit Sting

"Like that is going to work, Holy Dragon's Punch!" yelled Sting as he punched Miyuki in the gut which made her wounded and out cold.

"Oi! Sting! You got her?!" yelled Natsu

"Yup!" replied Sting

**Later**

Jiemme and Miyuki was arrested and thrown into jail for at least 10 years, well it was suppose to be 5 years but due to guilds yelling that it should be longer, it expanded to 10.

"Tch, I can't believe they killed Lucy just for that!" yelled Sting

"….Well, at least their in jail…" said Gray

"Come on guys, Lucy wouldn't want us to be sad" said Mira

"Ya, you're right….so, with Master gone, what now?" asked Rogue

"Well….we could search for a new master." Suggested Minvera

"Or you guys can join Fairy Tail!" yelled Natsu

"Well, save us the trouble…..so, why not?" said Rufus

"ALRIGHT! Another party!" cheered everyone.

* * *

**Rose: Well, I tried to make Minvera not bitchy as possible, but I really feel like killing her! *Growls***

**Anyway, next chapter is when Lucy will see FT again! **

**By the way, the NaLu story 'Miss Lucy the Leader' is out! So please read it! **

**And that's all for today!**


	41. Happy Birthday, Lucy!

**Time skip 4 and half years, July 1 (Lucy's birthday)**

Since 4 years have pasted, Lucy grown into a 20 years old woman, and since the spell should where off when she's 23. But then again, she still has her cat ears and tail.

"Lucy-hime!" called out Flora as she shook Lucy

"Ugm….5 more minutes" said Lucy as she pulled the blanket over head

"But Lucy-chan, I thought you wanted your presents" said Twilight

"PRESENTS?!" yelled Lucy as she stood up

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" yelled everyone

"Wah! Thank you everyone!" thanked Lucy

"Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I DON'T HAVE TO PARTY IN MY PJ'S!" yelled Lucy as everyone left the room

So Lucy changed her clothes and rushed out to the party

Lucy and the dragons partied all morning, until everything was either demolished from the cake fight that was started because of Struck and Metalicana.

"Phew, that was fun" said Lucy all covered in cake

"Ya, but Lucy, its time to say goodbye" said Grandeeney

"Eh?"

"Its time for us dragons to go home, to the Dragon World" said Igneel

"Eh? Then I'm following?" asked Lucy

"No…humans aren't allowed there" said Jun

"Then…I'm going there now am I….." said Lucy

"Yes, but don't worry I heard that the bastard Master and the bitch is gone, besides, don't you want to see your boyfriend?" teased Twilight

"F-Fine…but I'm going to miss you" said Lucy with a little blush

"Don't worry, here is our keys, whenever you feel lonely summon us!" said Lola as she handed Lucy the keys.

"Thanks…well, looks like I'll be going" said Lucy

"Bye, Lucy!" called out the dragons

"Bye, minna" said Lucy as she pulled out the crescent moon card.

"I pick thee, game of the crescent moon, Jin!" casted Lucy as Jin appeared.

"Yes, hime-sama?" asked Jin

"Can you take me to where Fairy Tail is?" asked Lucy

"Of course" said Jin as he transported Lucy.

**At Fairy Tail (or more like Tiger Fairy guild)**

Since the Sabertooth members joined, the guild was way too small for that many people, so they build a even bigger building, that had Tiger Fairy on it. But the guild was still called Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Anyway, all the guild members had 2 marks, one for Fairy Tail and the other Sabertooth. There were also 3 mission boards, one for Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and for both.

Now, the guild is currently decorating, Lucy's birthday party. Even though they think she's already dead, they still wanted to celebrate her birthday.

"Oi! Didn't I tell Jellal to stop Erza from eating the cake?!" yelled Mira

"But we can't find Jellal, anywhere!" yelled Gray

"Sigh, Erza! If you keep eating Lucy's cake, no cake for you for the next 3 months!" yelled Mira

At that speech, Erza dropped the slice of cake and went back to decorate the guild.

"Alright, now we have to make the cake again!" said Natsu

**Alright, time skip to the party**

"Everyone ready?!" yelled Minvera

"Aye!"

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" yelled everyone as they faced the picture Lucy

As if on queue, the guild door opened, there stood a girl with a hood coving her face.

"Woah, who knew you guys would join together" said the girl

"Um…..Who are you?" asked Sting, but she smelled familiar

"Mouh, you celebrate the person that you think its dead, and you don't know me?" asked the girl as she took of her hood and it revealed Lucy

"Lucy?!" yelled everyone

"I'm back" smiled Lucy

"Lucy!" yelled everyone again, as they rushed and hugged Lucy

"Wah! Where have you been?!" cried Levy

"Just back at my old mansion"

"Why did you leave?! You had us all worried!" yelled Natsu

"Well, I didn't want to get you guys hurt"

Everyone kept asking Lucy question and question until Master shouted

"QUIET!"

Everybody went silent and looked at Master

"Since our nakama is back, and we are celebrating her birthday, so its time to party!" yelled Makarov as everybody cheered

"Alright! Team Natsu is now back in action!" said Natsu

"Aye!" yelled Happy

"Oh, and about your apartment we paid the rent for you, since we didn't know what to do about your stuff" said Gray

"Really? Thanks!"

"Now let's party!" cheered Erza

Everyone partied…..*cough* or more like throwing furniture at people *cough*.

"I missed you, Sting" said Lucy

"Well, I'm going to make you regret making me sad for all those years!" said Sting

"Heh, neh Sting, do you still love me?" asked Lucy

Then, Sting bended down to Lucy's head and whispered "What do you think?" and then he kissed her on the lips! Everybody saw this and cheered for the new couple!

When they ended their kiss, due to the lack of air, they were blushing for whole the entire day.


	42. Countdown to midnight

**At somewhere else**

"Its time. Do you have the button?" said the man with a smirk

"Hai" said the maid as she came with a red button and put it on the man's table.

The man looked at his watch and it was 10 more seconds to midnight.

**At Lucy's**

Lucy and the others were having so much fun. (Note: they are still celebrating Lucy's birthday)

"Hey, Luce!" said Natsu

"?" Lucy stopped talking to Levy and faced Natsu

"Why do you smell like Igneel?" asked Natsu

"And Grandeeney" asked Wendy

"And Metalicana" said Gajeel

"Well, I kind of met your dragons when I was away" said Lucy

"Eh?!" yelled everyone in shock

"And take a look at this! I have taken super funny pictures of the dragons and make sure you see the one, where Igneel and Metalicana dance with each other in a dress!" said Lucy holding out a camera

"Alright, I'll plug it in" said Mira as she used the camera and pictures showed on the screen that was on the stage

Everyone laughed at the pictures, while Gajeel and Natsu jawdrop at what their parents are doing.

After that funny hour, it was 10 seconds to midnight.

"Lucy! Let's end your birthday with a countdown!" said Erza

"Alright!" cheered everyone

**Both the man and the guild was counting down**

10

.

.

9

.

.

8

.

.

7

.

.

6

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1!

"Congratulations on turning 23 this year, Lucy!" yelled everyone in the guild, while the man in the other place pressed the button.

"Thanks, minn-" Lucy was about to thank them when her eyes went life less.

* * *

**Rose: So sorry for the short chapter! I was in a hurry and i promise myself to upload before i go on my 3 days holiday without my laptop! I only have time to write the NaLu story on my phone because it is new. So sorry minna! I won't be uploading this story for the next 3 days! **


	43. New spirt possessing Lucy

**Rose: I am back everybody!**

* * *

The guild members were confused on why Lucy cut of her sentence, then Lucy stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Eh? Lucy, where are you going?" asked Sting

"Neh, Lucy, what's wrong?" asked Erza as she came in front of Lucy but Lucy just backflip her and continued to walk.

"This power….." said Master with wide eyes

"Everyone! Make sure Lucy doesn't get out of the guild!" yelled Master, as everyone tackled Lucy

"Water Dragon's Shield" said Lucy as a ball of water surrounded her

"Juvia can handle anything that is water" said Juvia as she dispel the shield

"Fire Dragn's Raor!" casted Lucy but then Natsu ate it

"Elemental Drago-" Lucy was just about to cast a spell when Erza sneaked behind and knock her out.

"Master…..what now?" asked Erza

"Well first of all, Freed cast a barrier around Lucy." Said Master as Freed did the task.

"Second of all, I sense that something evil is controlling Lucy, so we each need to take turns on who guards Lucy" said Master

"So, who will?" asked Rogue

"I want Team Natsu and Team Sabertooth to do it, report if anything happens" said Master

"Aye!"

**That night**

"Eh? Why do I feel so sleepy?" asked Erza

"I agree, but its only 11" said Wendy

"Is someone using Mystogan's spell?" asked Gray

"I doubt it, then is anyone using a sleeping spell?" asked Sting

"There's no way th-" Rogue was unable to finish his sentence, because then everybody fell asleep.

Then a dark figure appeared beside them and broke the barrier.

"What weaklings" said the man as he carried Lucy and disappeared into the night sky.

The man was now at his mansion, settling down Lucy on the king size bed.

"Majesty, is that the Queen?" asked the maid that suddenly came in

"It is how she will look like but not her sprit" said the man as he pushed a button on his desk and once again the tube appeared.

"Have you prepared the device?" asked the man to the maid

The maid nooded and clapped her hands together and 2 butlers came in with a machine on a table.

The machine looked like a huge cube and there was tubes sticking out of it.

Then the maid took a tube and connected it to Lucy's heart area. While the butlers took the other tube and connected it to the tube.

"Everything is ready, Majesty" said the maid

"Good" said the man as he walked to the machine and press the start button.

The machine was activated, and then the body from the tube disappeared and Lucy's hair started to grow longer and had some pink stripes on it. Lucy's outfit turned black with some pink stripes. A pink 'X' mark shape appeared on Lucy's right cheek. And X Alice's body got out of Lucy.

"Aw man, it was fun to be in her body" said X Alice

"Well, now your job is done" said the man as X Alice disappeared into her card.

"Time to wake up my queen" said the man looking at the new changed body.

Lucy's brown eyes, started to open. Once it was fully awake she sat up and looked around.

"T-This is me?" asked Lucy as she looked at her body

"Yup, you like it?" asked the man

The girl that possessed Lucy's body smiled and did a 'Lucy Kick!' into the man face, which made the servants sweatdrop.

"You idiot! How dare you take so long just to make me in this body! If it wasn't so hot I would have beat you up by now!" said Lucy putting her foot on the guy's face, yup she was in total Erza mode

"I'm sorry…." Said the guy

"Geez, I'll forgive you because you mange to finish the mission. So…...I'm thanking you! Don't misunderstand! I'm just thanking you! Its not like I'm grateful that you did all this because you love me or anything….." said Lucy in tsundere mode

"So, thank you, Ikuto the King of Neko no Asobiba" said Lucy

**Rose: I'm not doing a cross over! I'm just using their names! Their personalities are totally different! Besides, what other hot NEKO anime guys is there? **


	44. Let's go rescue Lucy

"Master! We failed to protect Lucy!" said Erza

"Its ok, Erza. Nobody can win against a sleeping spell" said Master

"But the problem is even if we want to get back Lucy, we don't know where" said Master

"Not to worry, I knew something like this were bond to happen, so I put a tracking device on Lucy's neck." Said Rufus showing them the tracker.

"And why did you only tell us NOW?!" yelled Minvera

"Because I just wanted to see your guys worried faces" said Rufus

"YOU BAKA!" yelled Levy as she did a 'Levy Kick' into Rufu's face

"You listen, if Lu-chan is hurt because we were late, it'll be your fault! You got it?!" yelled Levy in demon Erza mode

"A-Aye"

'Note to self, never mess with Levy-chan' thought everyone else

"Yosh, Team Natsu and Team Sabertooth go and rescue Lucy back!" said Master

"AYE!"

**At Lucy**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE CAN'T GO BACK TO OUR WORLD?!" yelled Lucy

"We can't help it! When you were sleeping, more people from Earthland came and visit this place. And since everything needs to go back to our world, we can't possibly suck up the land with the Earthland people" said Ikuto

"But I wanted to see Rima-chan and Yaya-tan, when I woke up~!" cried Lucy - (TT⌓TT)

"Just be patience, I already have the guards to drive out the Earthland people, so we should be back in no time" said Ikuto patting Lucy and scratching Lucy's chin while Lucy purred.

"Teh, BAKA!" yelled Lucy punching Ikuto

"Don't act like I will admit defeat to you!" said Lucy with a pout

"Aw, my queen is cruel~" replied Ikuto - (๑T 3 T๑)

Then Ikuto started to give Lucy the puppy dog eyes, or in this case kitty cat eyes. - (- ◕‿‿◕ -)

"…." Lucy tried to not look at it but...she just couldn't resist those cute eyes! And before she knew it, she was already in front of Ikuto patting his head.

"I hate you….." mumbled Lucy

"I love you too~" said Ikuto as he purred.

"Anyway, how do you think my sprits is doing?" asked Lucy

"Who knows, why not ask them?" suggested Ikuto

"Well then, I pick thee, game of the Heart, Youko!" casted Lucy

Let's Play!

"Hai hai! Youko is here!" said Youko looking around

"Well, if you're here, then I guess, Amu-chan?" said Youko

"Yup, I'm back" said the person that is possessing Lucy's body, Amu

(A/N: I'm still going to call her Lucy, just to not let you confused!)

"I missed you~!" yelled Youko as she hugged Lucy

"Hai, hai. How were you doing while I was asleep?" asked Lucy

"Happy as ever! You know, Lucy treats us like we are here friends! Just like you did" said Youko

"That's nice to hear" replied Lucy

**Rose: Of course its Amu, I'm a Amuto 4ever fan! I think you can probably see who the card sprits are in the shugo chara story :P. Well, see you next chapter! Sorry if it was short, i was lazy :P**


	45. Vortex opened

**Rose: Hey guys! I'm kinda getting bored of the story so, don't be surprise that it's going to end any time soon.**

* * *

"So, where is she?" asked Minvera

"Well, according to this tracker, it says 80 km to the north and the place somewhere called Neko no Asobiba" said Rufus

"Neko no Asobiba? Isn't that the place that Lucy once went on a mission?" asked Sting

"It is, and that's the place where Lucy found Sapphire….where is she anyway?" asked Rogue

"Whatever, teleport!" said Minvera as everyone disappeared

**Back at Lucy's place**

"Aw~, I missed you too S-chan!" said Lucy hugging Sapphire.

"Gi!"

"Your majesty! We have intrudes!" yelled a maid that ran in the room.

"What?!" yelled Ikuto running to the CCTV screen as he saw the gang.

"How did they find us?!" asked Ikuto

"Tch, in this case. We'll have to fight them off, until all the Earthland people are out" said Lucy

"But then we will need 10 more minutes and you need your cards to go back" said Ikuto

"Tch, you're right. And I can't use the keys, since I don't know how" said Lucy

"Can you do anything with your magic?" asked Lucy

"I can fight them off with the servants, hopefully you can open the gate by then" said Ikuto

**Back to Sting and the others**

"Woah, this is a big house!" said Natsu

"Baka! Stop admiring and let's go!" said Erza

So the gang crashed into the house and ran up the grand stairs.

"Is she in here?" asked Erza

"Yup, just behind that door" said Rufus, as Natsu kick down the door.

"Luce! We're here to save you!" yelled Natsu

"Tch, Ikuto!" yelled Lucy

"Alright, Cat's Paw!" casted Ikuto as a huge paw came out and smashed th place where the gang stood, unfortunately to Ikuto, they managed to dodged it.

"Lucy?! What are you doing?!" yelled Sting coming close to her but Sapphire turned into a tiger and attacked.

"I'm not Lucy, I'm Amu the sprit that is controlling Lucy and I'm not giving back her body any time soon" said Lucy looking at the time. '5 more seconds'

5

Wendy and Erza, equipped and attacked Ikuto but a maid came in and stopped them by using a sphere.

4

Gray and Natsu did a fusion but Ikuto easily blocked it and attacked again

3

Minvera, Rufus and Orga was battling the servants, and surprisingly the servants were actually strong.

2

Rogue and Sting was battling Sapphire, whom was in a dragon form, not a big one but still strong.

1

Lucy's body began to glow as she spread out her cards that were now floating around her.

"I pick thee" began Lucy as a yellow light surrounded the cards. The gang was shock, while Ikuto was smirking.

"Game of the World! Open thee, Vortex!" chanted Lucy as a midnight blue hole appeared behind Lucy.


	46. Lucy fighting herself

The Vortex behind Lucy started to suck things in and it was getting stronger every minute.

"W-Wha?! What are you planning to do?!" yelled Erza

"Simple, we're going back to our world. And that vortex will suck the place and us with it, so I suggest you go now if you don't want to end up in another world" said Ikuto

"No way! We are never leaving without Luce!" yelled Natsu

"Sorry but she is trap inside this body" said Lucy

"Why do you need Lucy's body for?! Don't you have your own?!" yelled Minvera

"My body….is gone…" said Lucy looking sad

"What do you mean?" asked Gray

"On the day of my birthday, powerful enemies attacked the country, since it was so sudden many people were already dead or powerless. So in order to save my country, I had to cast a lost forbidden spell that could wipe out all the bad guys in one blow. But in order to do that, I had to give up my body" explained Lucy

"Then how did you end up here?" asked Rogue

"When I finished the spell, Ikuto imminently use a device that took out my soul and place it in a tube. And teleported to your world" said Lucy

"So in order to have her back I had too find the perfect body that was full of sadness, and that was when Lucy came in. I saw her sprit; it was sad and lonely thanks to you guys. So I approached her and gave her a mission on the board that only she could see" said Ikuto

"So….the whole thing was our fault?" asked Erza

"Well, if you haven't make her sad and lonely for some stupid reason than ya, it was your fault" said Lucy

"Tch…..I don't care anymore! I'm going to get Lucy back even if I have to force your sprit out!" yelled Sting as he charged at Lucy.

**Real Lucy's POV**

Argh!...my head hurts! Wait a minute, why is everything so dark?

I looked left and right but all I saw was darkness. What is happening? Where am I?

"Ah, so you finally woke up" said a mysterious voice

"Who are you?!" I shouted out

"I'm Amu, the sprit that's possessing your body" said Amu

"Well, for whatever reason it is, it is not right to posses someone's body!" I shouted

"I don't need a reason, I like this body, so I'm getting it and there's no way you can stop me" said Amu

"Wha?! Give me back my body! Its MINE!" I yelled stompping my foot.

"Ha! What can you do? You're powerless here" said Amu

Damn it! She's right I can't feel any of my magic!...why am I so useless…..?

**Meanwhile with the others, Nobody's POV**

Sting and the others kept fighting. And it seemed like it won't stop, at all! Further more the vortex, was closing.

"Tch, Ikuto! Looks, like we have to knock them out!" yelled Lucy as she blocked another one of Sting's attacks

"Looks like it!" responded Ikuto

"Like you can knock us out! I'm not going to sleep until Lucy is back!" yelled Erza

"Light Dragon's Roar!" yelled Sting

"Tch, why don't you just give up?!" yelled Lucy

"No way! Untill Lucy is back, I won't back down!" yelled Sting

While everyone was fighting, the real Lucy could hear everything.

"…..Sting…." mumbled real Lucy

"We won't go until Luce is back with us! Fire Dragon's Punch!" yelled Natsu as he punched Ikuto

"Because Lucy is our nakama! Ice make cannon!" yelled Gray as he too attacked Ikuto

"And we never leave a nakama behind!" yelled Erza as she threw 100 swords to Sapphire.

"….Minna…" mumbled the real Lucy

Suddenly a huge light shined out of Lucy's body.

"Ugh!... Minna! Don't give up!... Because I'm fighting too!" said the real Lucy trying to control her body again

(A/N: Ok, I'm going to start calling Amu, Amu and Lucy, Lucy.)

"Why you! Go back to sleep!" yelled Amu

"No way!" yelled Lucy as she punched herself.

"Ugh! Don't you know that you are hurting yourself too?!" yelled Amu

"I don't care!"

So, Lucy and Amu was fighting each other with Lucy's body and even though its very dramatic, somehow it looks like Lucy has lost her mind and is fighting herself.

"I…..won't…..let…you….control…..my….body!" yelled Lucy as she ran to the machine and took a tube, connect it to her and pushed the button

"NOOOOoooooo" shouted Amu as her sprit returned into the tube once again.


	47. Everything is back to normal

"*Pant* Minna *Pant* I'm back" said Lucy as she smiled at the rest of the group. Lucy was now back in her normal form and her cat features have disappeared too.

"L-Lucy!" yelled everyone as they stopped their battle and ran and hugged Lucy

"I-Impossible…there's no way that you c-can return to normal" said Ikuto in shock

"Well, I did and now you can go back to your world, while we get out of here" said Lucy

"Hell NO! You aren't going anywhere, Lucy" said Ikuto blocking the entrance

"I just need to get Amu's sprit back into your body and kick the rest of you out!" said Ikuto

"Sire, we only have 3 more minutes left until the vortex sucks everything in" said one of the maids

"Than, we'll have to kick their butts in 3 minutes" said Ikuto

"Or we could get out of this place in 3 minutes" said Natsu

"Tch, everyone! Block the every enternce!" yelled Ikuto as the servent blocked the all doors and windows.

"Who said anything about going out the windows and doors?" said Lucy

"Eh?"

"Open thee, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" casted Lucy as Virgo appeared

"Punishment, Oujou-sama?" asked Virgo

"NO! Dig us under" said Lucy

"As you wish, Oujou-sama" said Virgo as a hole form below Virgo and she dropped down. Then a huge hole was form underneath them and the gang dropped down too.

"WHAT?! Everyone! After them!" yelled Ikuto as he jumped down the hole too.

**Back at the gang**

Virgo had dug a tunnel all the way out of the mansion. So as soon as everyone was out of the tunnel, everyone started to run out the city.

"COME BACK HERE! Kuro punch!" yelled Ikuto as a huge blue fist appeared.

"Ice make Shield!" casted Gray as the punch hit the shield

"Kuro Paw!" yelled Ikuto as a huge paw came down from the sky.

"Sky dragon's roar!" yelled Wendy as the paw disappeared

"Sire, 5 seconds left" said the maid

The gang was almost out of the city but Ikuto and his servants were only 4 feet away.

5

The gang was 1 foot away to be out of the city

4

Since Minvera, Rufus, Rogue and Orga was at the front they were now out of the city

3

Wendy and the exceeds got out by having Charle carrying Wendy and Happy, Frosch and Lector was flying out with them

2

Erza, Gray and Natsu managed to get out but a pebble tripped Gray so he felled with Erza and Natsu

1

Lucy and Sting finally managed to get out on the last second with means landing on Gray and the others.

Light went all around the city and in a split second the whole city was gone.

Everyone looked back and saw that there was only an empty space left.

"W-We won?" said Natsu

"AYE!"

"Yosh! Let's go back, minna!" yelled Gray as everyone cheered

Everyone walked ahead to the train station, while Sting and Lucy was behind them

"Heh, you were kinda cute with the cat ears" said Sting

"So you're saying I'm not cute anymore?" asked Lucy as she turned away

"Eh? W-Wha….I mean no! I m-" began Sting but he was cut of by Lucy kissing his check, which made him blush

"That's for saving me" said Lucy as she ran ahead with her face red, leaving Sting who is still as red as Erza's hair.

**At Ikuto's**

"You baka!" yelled Amu as she hit Ikuto with a paper fan

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Ikuto as he sat in front of Amu.

"I told you I was find to be in my normal body! Even if it is badly wounded!" yelled Amu

"You're right…."

"You just had to go to some world and get into trouble! Yelled Amu

"I'm sorry…"

"And what do you mean find the PERFECT body?!" glared Amu

"I-I meant as in to your liking" said Ikuto as he shook nervously

"Look! Just because that spelled I made, made my body to have serious wounds and now those are scars all over my body" began Amu

"DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD TAKE OUT MY SOUL WHEN I WAS ASLEEP AND GO TO SOME WORLD TO FIND A NEW BODY!" yelled Amu

"B-But you liked that body right?" asked Ikuto looking at Amu with kitty cat eyes

"Well…I sort of liked it…" said Amu avoiding Ikuto's eyes

"Then I'm free!" yelled Ikuto as he got up and ran away from Amu

"Oi! Come back here! I'm not finish yet!" yelled Amu as she chased Ikuto.

**The End**


End file.
